Of Losses and Gains
by BloodyWhiteRose
Summary: When you loose something..and gain something from that loss..do you fret over what you have lost or enjoy that which you have gained. This is a rp between and friend and I. Rated M because its getting there. Hope you enjoy. Edward/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters there in….as much as I would love to own Jacob….I sadly cannot. He owns himself and Stephenie Mayer owns the books. Partial author rights of this fanfiction go to MissGlycerine.

Of Losses and Gains

Chapter One

Jacob felt the tears rush down his russet cheeks as he stared at the bloody massacre before him. His whole body shook violently. He stared across Bella's bloody body to the bloodsucker who stood there. Edward Cullen, the statuesque man that Bella had fallen for. Jacob knew he was the reason for the girls death. Both Jacob and Edward had arrived at the scene at the same time, though Jacob had already placed the blame upon the auburn haired leech. "You..." The wolf growled out.

Edward stood motionless, in disbelief. The one woman he loved was taken away from him so easily, her fragile form laying in a crumpled disarray. He felt an enormous surge of anger flow throughout his entire body. Turning to the Wolf, his face twisted into a menacing snarl.

Jacob felt himself begin to phase. Not ten seconds later, a large russet wolf stood, ready to fight, before the vampire. The fur under its black eyes was damp from tears. His mind spoke loudly to the vampire before him, "I. Will. Kill. You.....Because of you....Bella is gone..." His teeth bore hard, nearly cracking under the pressure of themselves from his anger.

Edward stared back at Jacob, the anger he felt multiplying. He knew that it was as much his fault as it was the Wolf's, but at the moment he desperately needed a distraction. And a fight with a werewolf seemed to be perfect. Whether or not he killed the other, or was killed by him, he would win. He didn't actually intend to live through the next coming week anyway. "My fault?" Edward breathed. "And what about you? You're just as guilty as I!" The vampire lunged forward in sorrow and fury, his granite body colliding with Jacob's.

Jacob was forced back and to the ground from the power of the blow. He growled viciously and swung his head catching one of Edward's forearms between his jaws and clamped down with all of his might. He could taste the metallic bitterness from the leech's blood. "Yes, your fault. No bloodsucking bastard ever came after her until you and your family showed up around her. If you would have just left her alone! She would have been with me. She would have been SAFE....your fault..." He growled again.

Edward let out a pained yell, and punched Jacob away. His arm was bleeding, but he didn't care. He lunged again, sinking his teeth into Jacob's neck.

He let his mouth open and shut, the bones in his jaw cracking from the force of the blow. He growled again and roared as he ripped his neck from the jaws of the bloodsucker. Jumping back, he glared at the vampire. Finally, he collapsed. He couldn't fight any more. The grief overtook him as he howled.

Edward backed from the young werewolf, leaning against a nearby wall. His brow furrowed in sorrow and frustration with himself. This wasn't the time to be fighting with a dog. He should be grieving the loss of his beloved Bella.

Jacob phased back, slowly putting his spare shorts back on. He plopped down on the opposite wall. "How could this happen...." He questioned. "I thought I was keeping a good eye on her...." He picked up the small charm bracelet he had made Bella up from a puddle of blood. He clutched it tightly in his palm, his nails digging into his skin.

Edward glanced up at Jacob with eyes full of grief. "You were," he said. "I should have been paying more attention...I should have...followed her..." He banged his fist into the wall, leaving a cracking indention.

"She wanted you....to turn her. So she wouldn't be a fragile human any more...." Jacob said. What were they doing....Were they trying to make each other feel better? Were they really being support for each other? A vampire....and a werewolf.... 'Impossible' Jacob thought. He sniffled as tears began to run down his face again.

Frowning, Edward slowly got up, walking toward Jacob. "I couldn't," he said, softly. "I wanted her to remain pure. To keep her humanity. Her soul. But, I was only being selfish..." He held out his hand to help Jacob up. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Trying to free a dog from guilt? He convinced himself that Bella wouldn't want Jacob to feel guilty. He was like a brother to her. But what about himself? He was her love. Surely the guilt he felt for not protecting her was well deserved.

Jacob cautiously took Edward's hand, the blood his nails had released from his palm slicked between their hands as he gripped Edward's stone hand. Jacob stood to his feet, towering over the other boy. He removed his hand from Edward's after a long pause and the loss of touch left his hand tingling. He started at the bloodsucker, "So ....what now? Assisted suicides?" He chuckled lightly though he really did consider it.

Edward stared back at the young wolf, his golden eyes meeting with Jacob's dark ones. Suicide didn't sound like a bad idea to him at this point. "Bella wouldn't like that, I think," he sighed. "You live. I'm going to Italy..." He turned to the door silently and strode towards it.

Jacob put his heavy hand on Edward's arm keeping him from continuing further out of the building. "Bella told me about Italy...and made me promise to never let you do that again.... My promises to Bella...I never break. You will have to find another way to go," He said coming to walk beside Edward.

Jake crinkled his nose and looked at Edward, scooting away a bit, "You stink."

A small uncontrolled smile emerged on Edward's statue like features. "You're telling me I stink?" he poked at Jacob as he scooted away. "You're the one that smells like a sweaty dog." He laughed shortly, then nodded. "You're right. I can't. But, I'll think of something, even if it means annoying you to the point that you gnaw my head off."

Jacob chuckled and elbowed Edward almost playfully. "I'm sure that won't be hard," he said. "And yes...you smell horrid." He actually laughed lightly. Had Bella gone completely forgotten? Or was this their way of coping? Jacob sighed and propped his arm on Edward's shoulder...."And your short too..." He laughed.

Edward glared weakly at Jacob, who used him as a prop. "You mean, you are freakishly tall," he corrected.

Jacob sighed as he propped the front door open to his cozy home. Billy sat in front of the television staring blankly at the screen. "Can't believe she is gone......and by the hands of a vampire...." Billy commented.

"Can we not talk about this?" Jacob questioned, feeling the lump return to his throat.

"Charlie is bringing Bella's two closest companions with him......two Cullen's that is." Billy stated still not looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, I know. Her lover vamp....and the creepy little monstrosity that can see the future...except ours." Jacob replied.

There was a knock upon the door, and Charlie let himself in, greeting Jacob in the doorway. "Billy," he called, then saw this old friend watching TV in the corner. He walked over to greet him, then turned to introduce the figure standing just inside the door frame. "Billy, this is Edward Cullen..." he said. Edward waved his hand shortly, trying to block out the hostile thoughts Billy was thinking. He glanced beside him, toward Jacob, and nodded formally.

Jacob nodded back to the vampire. It was odd seeing him there. "Why don't you boy's go on outside…" Charlie said as he sat beside Billy. Jacob nodded and signaled for Edward to follow him. He walked out of the house, passed the porch, and headed towards the beach area. He kept a sharp sense open for a werewolves' thoughts so that the Cullen boy didn't get ambushed on this one single occasion…next time however, Edward was on his own. "It's strange…seeing a Cullen here on the res." Jacob commented finally after the silence.

Edward followed Jacob to the beach, his footsteps graceful and silent. He stared out to the sea, his thoughts far away. "Yea," he answered, smiling at the wolf, shortly. "It's weird being here. Is this where...you and Bella liked to talk?"

Jacob sat down on the log he and Bella did often sit on and chat the days away. "Yeah, the exact spot…." He offered the seat next to him to the other though he did keep his distance. He didn't really have a problem with Edward any more….But didn't change the fact that he smelt horrible.

Jacob jumped a bit. "Woah, she wasn't kidding. Your eyes are as black as pitch. You need to eat man," Jacob couldn't stop the disgusted thoughts about the other's eating habits from raging through his mind though he also thought to himself, 'one must do what need be done to survive.' In an act of kindness, Jacob dashed off and returned dropping a rabbit, neck broken, into Edward's lap. He looked away almost as if he were embarrassed. He stared at the raging waves to distract himself, and he knew Edward could read his mind. He smirked and thought over and over again, 'damn those waves are loud…waves waves waves waves."

Edward stared at the dead rabbit for a moment, hearing the thoughts from Jacob. He bit into the rabbits neck, and drank the blood quickly, and discarding the carcass in the woods behind them. "Waves?" Edward asked, amused at Jacob's attempt at keeping him locked out. He sat back down and dabbed at his mouth with a handkerchief, making sure there were no remnants of his lunch on his face.

"Yeah beautiful aren't they?" Jacob said with a goofy grin as he turned back around to look at Edward. 'Wow,' Jacob thought caught off guard. 'His eyes are…..amazing…Okay gay moment. Shut up Jake!!!' He screamed at himself in his head temporarily forgetting the vampire could hear it all. He let his mind trail to the dead rabbit. What was done was done. Poor little critter. He ran his large hand through his black hair and sighed. He was trying his hardest not to think of Bella, for both of their sakes.

Edward smiled to himself, listening to Jacob's "gay moment". Did he really think his eyes were amazing? That was just too weird, even for a werewolf, which were pretty foreign to him. He fought with the idea of mentioning it, but decided not to. He didn't want Jacob to get angry and decide that he was unwelcome here. That would only break the treaty and endanger his family. "How have you been doing?" Edward asked, trying to distract himself from the others thoughts.

Jacob dug his claws into the bark of the tree. He growled softly. "The one....who .....did that to Bella....was caught..." He said more angry about that than anything. "The cops caught him.." He turned his angered gaze to Edward so he would know just how he felt without having to delve into his mind. "He wasn't a vampire. HELL! He wasn't even a werewolf! Just a psycho!" He bared his hands ripping off a portion of the tree.

Edward met Jacob's stare and felt the intensity in it immediately. He shook his head in disbelief. A human? Someone just as fragile as she was killed her? It didn't seem feasible to him at all. They were supposed to be the monsters of the world. Edward leaped up from his seat and punched the tree that Jacob was clawing at, splintering it. "A human...did that to her?" he seethed.

Jacob growled. "Yes. A human. I, from here on out, swear off of 'em. Maybe girls too. They cause nothing but trouble," Jacob laughed lightly. He had mainly said it to break the horrible atmosphere that was forming.

Edward smiled a little at Jacob's attempt to make them both feel a bit better. "So," Edward started, pulling his fist from the now hollow tree. "You're going gay, then?" He sat back down on the log and watched the werewolf's reaction with amusement. "Not that there is anything _wrong _with being gay," he added with a small smirk.

"So what if I am?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow. "No girl I like every likes me back….though I have actually only really liked Bella. Plus, the guys are a LOT easier to get along with," the teen wolf said with a hearty laugh to follow it. He didn't know why… but it was actually relatively easy to talk to the vampire. He found himself laughing with him as he had with Bella. He would act like this with the other wolves but all of those boys seemed like they have a pine cone wedged in their asses.

Edward snickered hearing the thought a bit and his smile widened. "So, how do you think your pack will react once they see this in your mind?" he asked, curious. He patted the log, offering him a seat next to him. He found it very comforting to listen to Jacob's teenage dramas. It was a change of pace, and a good distraction from their sorrows.

Jacob laughed. "All I have to do is picture you naked to send them running," he said with a shiver to emphasize it as he pictured it and quickly beat it away from his mind before the vampire could see it in his head. He also felt a strange thought coming on….The thought that he was badgering into the deepest depths of his mind in which never to let it resurface….didn't really bother him. 'WAVES WAVES WAVES WAVES WAVES!!!' He began yelling in his mind to cover the thought.

The vampire shifted in his seat and pulled one knee to his chest, leaning his chin on it. "You know," he began, seriousness soaking his tone. "You should do whatever makes you happy. You only get one life, live it the way you want. No matter what your father or your pack think." He was being a little broody, and he knew it. If he had the choice when he was human, how would he have turned out? Would he have been caught up in little dramas of everyday life? Edward probably wouldn't have liked them much then, but right now, they seemed like a dream to him. Anything would be better than this eternal suffering.

"Are you…..trying to tell me you want me to be gay?" Jacob asked raising a curious eyebrow. He saw how the vampire was hurting and actually felt bad for him. Edward had actually tried to help him when he was feeling down so he supposed it was his turn. He thought for a moment. What did he do when Bella was upset…. He held his breath a bit so that he couldn't smell and wrapped his large arms around the smaller male. It felt weird. Almost as if Edward, with the temperature he was at, was going to melt under Jake's hot embrace.

Edward froze. He wasn't anticipating a hug from the teen. At first, he didn't know what to do. He sat there, wondering what brought on the action, but upon reading Jake's mind he felt relief in the fact that he was trying to comfort him. Slowly, and deliberately, he wrapped his cold arms around the dark skinned Quilette. "Thanks," Edward whispered, his voice barely audible.

Jacob smirked as he pulled away from the other boy. He was surprised about how strong Edward actually was. He sniffed the air for a moment before his nose crinkled. "No offense….but I stink like you…." He laughed. "Come on, the elderly are probably getting nervous. Billy probably thinks we killed each other," He said as he continued to laugh. "We should….um…do this again sometime," Jacob said a bit unsure of himself.

Edward stood, smiling. "You think that would be alright?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was to start trouble. Edward started walking with him towards the small house, tucking his pale hands deep into his pants pockets. "Wouldn't that upset your pack?"

"Aren't you the one that told me to do what I wanted no matter what the pack thinks?" Jacob asked the vampire. Suddenly, the hairs on Jacob's arms rose to their full length. He practically felt the others breathing down his neck. He turned to face the 3 very large wolves.

"What are you doing here?" Sam, the larger wolf growled out.

"Billy and I invited him," Jacob replied instinctively stepping in front of Edward slightly.

"What? Why?" Embry questioned though the question was evident in all their faces.

"Does it matter? He isn't doing anything wrong…" Jacob growled. He was protecting a vampire….from his brother wolves… Had he actually befriended the 'enemy'? He didn't care.

"We will be watching…." Sam growled once again as the wolves stalked back off into the woods and Jacob remained slightly in front of Edward as he had done for Bella several times before.

Edward stood watching silently as the huge wolves disappeared into the surrounding forest. "Jacob?" he began, when they were out of earshot. "Why did you defend me?" Even though he could easily read Jacob's thoughts to figure it out, he preferred to get an actual answer. It would at least reassure him that this was actually happening.

"Because it is none of their business who I befriend," Jacob replied automatically regretting using the term 'friend'. "Anyways," Jacob said as he turned and began his way back once more to the small place he and his father call home. He could see the rooftop coming into view. "Sorry, I suppose you would have preferred to take care of it yourself."

Following Jacob to the house, Edward answered, "No, I don't think I would have," he admitted. "Even I know I'm no match for three werewolves." He laughed lightly. He found it odd that Jake was willing to call him a friend. He could hear the regret in Jacob's thoughts, but he shrugged them off. "If it becomes a hassle for you," he said. "You may visit our home, instead. I mean, if you're not offended by visiting a bunch of 'bloodsuckers'." Edward scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I don't know," Jacob said laughing as he turned to face Edward and put his head to his russet nose, "Sensitive nose remember?" He laughed once more. "But we shall see," Jacob replied. "This may sound weird…but I think I know why Bella fancied your company so much. We are somewhat similar. And it's nice to have a new buddy." Jacob finished as he climbed the porch stairs with a chuckle.

"We were starting to worry about you boys," Charlie said looking at the 'teens' as they walked in. Billy just stared.

Edward smiled, and walked inside. "We were just talking down at the beach," he said to Charlie, wishing Billy would cease his staring. "I've never been on the reservation. The view was nice." There wasn't much more to offer than that. He couldn't very well say that they were becoming friends at an alarming rate. It would be too strange.

Jacob sighed as he skid his bike to a stop still not happy with the throttle response. "Stupid piece of crap!" Jacob yelled as he threw the bike down to the road. He looked over at the school and thought of Bella. He heard a loud ring which signified that the school was out. Jacob smirked. He liked for the students to see him with his bare chest and feet, towering over them yet younger than them as well.

He picked the bike up and sat on it, not caring about the new scratches he had caused. He stared up at the sky and caught the smell of all five Cullen children.

Edward strode from class and out into the gray light filtering through the clouds. Just as he and his siblings reached the car, Edward heard Jacob's thoughts through the crowd of teenagers. The vampire turned around and saw him sitting on his bike, near the sidewalk of the school, surrounded by an invisible barrier, from people avoiding him. Not that he could blame them. The dark skinned teen towered over most of the others in an unintentional menacing way. "I'll be home later," Edward said, tossing Jasper the keys to the Volvo, and walking in the direction of the werewolf.

Jacob propped the bike up on its stand and stood tall. "Your family is looking at me funny…." Jacob said to the approaching teen. He kept looking over Edward's shoulder at the four other Cullens. "Well, Bella accomplished something legendary before her passing…she has successfully unpitted the vampire/werewolf rivalry between us…I think," Jacob said looking at Edward's face unsure.

Edward glanced over his shoulder at his family. "Yea," he said. "They do that." He stared at the bike and back at Jacob. "So, why exactly are you in front of our school?" he asked, assuming that Jake would appreciate him not probing his mind for once. He noted that a lot of people were staring at the two of them. And who wouldn't? They strongly contrasted with each other. A few boy's minds were lingering on the thought of a fight, while some girls were thinking completely inappropriate thoughts about them both.

"Would you um…do me a favor? What are those girl's thinking…? They look like they are going to molest someone…probably you," Jacob said avoiding the question at first then realizing he didn't have an answer. "I don't know why I ended up here. It was just where my bike decided to shit out," He growled at the bike behind him.

Edward really didn't want to go into much depth on what the girls were thinking. "Those two? Well, they aren't thinking about molesting either of us...though molestation is definitely in the equation," he said quietly. He looked at the bike behind Jacob. "Do you need any help with it? I don't know much about mechanics, but I could at least try to be of some use." He hoped secretly that Jake wouldn't bring up the girls again. Their mind was disturbing to him.

Jacob smirked as the girls walked over to them. "Can we PLEASE take your picture together!?" The taller one questioned bouncing up and down enthusiastically. Jacob raised and eyebrow at the females. The smaller, blond female had a camera clutched in her pale fingers. He scanned their faces once more and could see the same facial features he had before. The same look of longing and….imagination running across their faces.

Before either of the boy's could respond, the blond girl had snapped at least 20 pictures and the girls ran off in a giggling fit.

Jacob shook his head not wanting to linger on the strange females. "You know how to fix the throttle?" Jacob questioned. "The response is completely wrong for the way the bike drives," He stated as he looked at the bike.

Edward stood and stared at the bike, as if staring down an opponent. "I...like I said, I know very little about mechanics," he wavered. "But tell me what to do, and I'll try to help." He was merely repeating what he had said before, but it was true. All he knew how to do was disconnect cables to prevent escape. If Rosalie were here, she might have been better help than he.

"Look," Jacob said as he pointed to a part of the motorbike. Edward squatted down on one side of the bike as Jacob hovered over him from the other side. "I don't the cylinder is working quit right," Jacob said. Edward looked up at the russet boy as two other students passed behind Jacob. He heard their thoughts but didn't have time to react. Jacob was a big boy. He fell fast.

"Get a room," Said the taller male student as his companion female student giggled. The boy placed his hand in the middle of Jacob's back catching him off guard as he pushed him and he fell forward. Edward stood trying to move out of the way but only intercepting Jacob's fall that much more. In the next second, Jacob lay on the Edward who lay on the ground. Their lips had crushed together. Jacob was wide eyed. A squeal was heard from across the parking lot as well as the flash of the same camera as before. Jake popped up quickly. "Oh my..I am so sorry," He said as he turned to glare death at the teen who had pushed him.

Edward stood up, dusting his clothes off and glaring at the boy who pushed Jacob. Then it registered. Jacob had kissed him. Unintentionally...but he had kissed him. And for some reason, that fact didn't really bother him much. But that only made him that much more worried about it. 'No!' Edward thought to himself. 'I am not thinking about this!' He turned his attention back to the bike. "It's...ok..." he said to Jake. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"I…I think I should get back to the res," Jacob said as he started up the bike. "See you around Edward?" He said with a questioning tone as he climbed onto the motorbike. "The invitation to La Push is still there. Just make sure you go straight to my house. Wouldn't want you to get eaten," Jake said with a joking laugh. "See ya Cullen." He finished as he sped off.

Edward nodded. "Yea, see ya," he replied. The vampire watched as Jake sped away, and turned to walk back to his home. Once he was in the woods, he increased the pace to a run, and before long he was home. He walked through the threshold, and was greeted by strange stares from his entire family. "What?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jacob parked his bike in the garage, the throttle long forgotten. He walked into his house, Billy was already there waiting. "Hey," Jacob said a little distant. His lips were tingling from the incident earlier at the school. He supposed that it was from the venom the vampire put off.

Billy rolled his wheelchair over in front of Jacob and stopped so that Jacob had no option than talk. Billy said nothing rather than sit and stare up at his son intently.

"What?" Jake questioned, confused.

"What are you doing? Hanging out with bloodsuckers? Taking up for them?" Billy stated. "A few of the boys here on the reservation saw you."

"I am doing what Isabelle Swan wanted," Jacob said getting defensive. "All she wanted was for me and him to get along, and maybe the pack get along with the Cullens. One step at a time I suppose, but at least we are trying," Jacob said and pushed his father's chair with his foot successfully rolling Billy out of his way and he went back into his room and closed the door with a loud thud.

Jacob growled, frustrated, as he reared his fist back and planted it firmly into the wall splintering the maple wood. This was exactly what Bella was seeing… People she cared about…pitted against one another. But that is the way it is… 'But just because it was didn't mean it should be….' Thought Jacob Black.

The Cullen family gathered around Edward as he came through the doorframe. "What were you doing talking to Jacob Black earlier?" Rosalie snapped.

Edward leaned against the wall and replied, "It's no big deal. His bike was acting up. I thought I could help."

Jasper frowned. Edward listened closely to his thoughts. 'What is that feeling? Fear? As if he has anything to fear from us…Unless he has something to hide.' Edward sidestepped away from the group and headed towards the stairs before his brother had the chance to ask about his emotions.

Alice tapped softly against the wooden door which stood between her and Edward. "Edward, may I come in?" She questioned in her soft voice.

Edward turned the volume down on his stereo, which was playing Debusy, and answered, "Come in." He knew that Alice was about to ask him to do something he didn't want to do. But her mind was being guarded as to what it was.

Alice smiled as she slid the door open and walked in. She frowned a bit at the large bed within the confines of the room. She knew that it would now serve no purpose. "If you need help to remove it from your room…" Alice began knowing Edward knew what she was talking about and that she would help.

She sat down on the reading chair off to the side and crossed her legs replacing her frown with a content smile. Her mind was completely blocked from Edward's so he couldn't read it. "I think it's awesome you made friends with him. Bella would be happy," She said encouragingly.

Edward shook his head. "I've actually grown to like it. It's much more comfortable to lay there when there is nothing to do than to sit in a chair," he replied. He watched his sister dance across the room and sit gracefully in the chair in the corner. Edward sat on the bed, across from Alice's seat, and let her newest remark sink in. "Well, that's one person on my side. But, I don't know how well this friendship will work out," he fell backwards, staring up at the ceiling. "That's beside the point, though, isn't it? You didn't come in here just to give me your opinion on that, did you?"

Alice smiled, "You know me so well." She floated over to sit down next to Edward. "There is a party tonight. I want you to go with me. You need it," Alice said with a smile already knowing the outcome of this conversation.

"Alice," Edward sat up, looking into his sister's eyes as he spoke. "A party? Do you honestly think I would be the type to go to a party?" He shook his head in refusal. "Maybe Jasper's calm waves have relaxed your brain too much."

Alice just smiled. "You are going to go. I am going to sit here and smile, not arguing, and you cave. I have seen it," She said bubbily as she stands up. "I will see you downstairs in 20 minutes," She finished, waving. "And Jasper's calm waves aren't 'calm' when I am involved," She stated with a wink before she disappeared from the room.

Edward watched Alice walk out his door and twisted his features. He sighed in defeat, and made his way over to his closet. He changed into a grey button up shirt, and a faded pair of jeans and procceded down the stairs to meet Alice.

Alice wore a light blue dress that came down to her knees. It sparkled lightly in the light from the lamp. "You look nice," Alice said with a smile as she reached up and fixed the collar of her brother's shirt. "Don't embarrass yourself too bad tonight, okay?" Alice said with a smile as she grabbed her keys from the table beside the door and walked out. She replayed the vision she had seen earlier and giggled. "Let's go! I haven't driven my Porsche yet!"

Following Alice out to the car, Edward tried to read her mind, but there was nothing there about anything embarrassing. Perhaps she was just teasing him. "Alice, whose house is this party at, anyways?" Edward asked, buckling his seat belt.

"It's at Ledana and Violet's house. I know them from my biology class," She said as she started the bright yellow car and whipped out of the garage. "I think you bumped into them earlier…I'm not sure….The vision was a bit scrabbled at the point I saw them. I suppose it was because of your new friend…but some of it came in….it was very strange," She said in thought before she shrugged it off.

Throwing the car into drive, Alice tore out onto the street. It took her less than five minutes to make it all the way across Forks to where the party was obviously being held. The neons that lined the house gave its location away.

Edward turned his face away from Alice, hoping she wouldn't notice his horrified expression. He was, however, grateful that her vision was blurry do to it Jacob being in it. Then it dawned on him when they arrived at the house. Violet and Ledana. Those were the names of the girls who were thinking inappropriate thoughts about Jacob and himself!

Alice got out and sniffed the air. "Interesting," she said as she locked the car and skipped into the house. She met up with the two aforementioned girls before she entered through the doorway. She signaled for Edward to come in as well.

Edward walked up to the house upon being signal, and lowered his head. He hoped desperately that the girls wouldn't recognize him. Before he could worry himself more, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the air. Werewolf. And not just any werewolf. It was Jacob.

Alice wondered off, lost in the crowd. Jacob wondered into the room wearing his usual outfit. A pair of cut off shorts and no shirt. He sniffed, smelling the familiar vampires. The two girls who had managed to attach themselves to him giggled together. "Okay girls, time to give ol' Jake Black some space," He said trying to once again wiggle free from them. This time, he managed and the girls walked off into the mass of people.

Somewhere in a corner, Edward hid behind the crowd. This was too strange to be a coincidence. He would have blamed Alice, but she couldn't see werewolves in her visions. The vampire pushed off from the wall he was leaning on, and opted to mingle in the crowd. After all, if he could smell Jacob, then more than likely Jacob could smell him.

Jacob laughed at the silly human females. He glimpsed silvery white skin out of his peripheral vision and turned to see little Alice Cullen dancing away happily. Jacob sniffed the air. It wasn't Alice he smelled. He turned his head and immediately spotted the Cullen boy. He stood out among the other's in Forks. He was more beautiful than all the boys and a lot more pale than all the girls … It was a vampire thing.

Jacob made his way over to Edward, his hands in his pockets, and leaned his back against the cool wall. "Wow. How in the world did she convince you to come?" He asked as Ledana ran up to them and wiggled in between them. Violet was on her heels and snapped a quick picture before both girls dashed off.

Edward blinked for a moment from the flash of the camera. 'Note to self,' he thought. 'Destroy that thing before the night's out.' He leaned his back against the wall, next to Jacob. "She has her ways, I guess," he sighed. "So, what are you doing here? I didn't think you knew many people off the reservation." Edward glanced around at the random people. A few of them had alcohol in their system already, even though the night was still young.

Jacob smiled, "I don't know many people off of the reservation. But A lot of people come to the res. Those two girls are a few of them. Actually," Jacob said in thought. "They come almost every day." Jacob watched the other drunken students stumbling around and chuckled. "This is bound to end badly."

"It always does," Edward agreed. He was hearing multiple thoughts in the room, most of which were contemplating stupid antics. "You don't drink do you?" He was fairly curious about it, mainly because he had never drank before he was changed. It was something that Edward couldn't understand why teenagers felt the need to try drinking.

"Not old enough," Jake said as he scanned the crowd and stared at Alice. "She sure is a lithe little thing isn't she…" He commented watching her dance happily. He felt a tingle in his skin and something was pulling him to his right…the direction Edward was. He sighed. These feelings seemed to make him think he had heard of them before. Like most things in the wolf's life, he ignored it.

Edward felt a grin tug at his lips. "Yea," he answered. "She's always been that way. Constantly moving too, like she just can't sit still at all." He found himself wondering why he was here. Again. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying familiar company, but he was bored. Being a vampire, he was not entertain by trivial things the way most humans were.

Jacob sighed as he watched Ledana and Violet approach. "Hey guys," They giggled. Jacob resisted the urge to place his face in his palm. "Hey girls," He said with a smile.

"We wanted to thank you for coming to our party. You were the main ones we wanted to show…" They giggled looking at each other briefly.

"We are glad we would help," Jacob said with a kind smile.

"We were wondering if we could ask for a favor?" Violet said softly, almost shyly.

Before they had time to answer the other girl, Ledana, belted out. "WILL YOU KISS AGAIN!!" She questioned.

Jacob's eyes grew wide. Had they really just asked that? Seriously? He was frozen in confusion at what he had just heard. "Nevermind," Ledana sighed looking defeated. "I knew they wouldn't do it… They are just chicken…"

Edward wasn't provoked by Ledana's remark. He was concentrating on slowly scooting away from the crazed fan girls. This attempt, however, proved futile, for as soon as he moved, their attention was on him. "Ahem..." Ledana cleared her throat. "You still haven't given us an answer." Edward knew the whole time what they were thinking, and they were both dead set on seeing them kiss again. "Girls," he began. "You do know that the incident in the parking lot was an accident...right?"

"Exactly," Ledana replied. "So I need a picture of the real thing for my wall! Kind of like a real and fake comparison type deal," She said thinking. "Come ooooon, just one little kiss! Pleease!"They whined in unison.

Jacob stood still. He was nearly mortified with the request the girls were making. Were they being serious? He spared a glance over at Edward to see how he was reacting to the question.

"Exactly," Ledana replied. "So I need a picture of the real thing for my wall! Kind of like a real and fake comparison type deal," She said thinking. "Come ooooon, just one little kiss! Pleease!"They whined in unison.

Jacob stood still. He was nearly mortified with the request the girls were making. Were they being serious? He spared a glance over at Edward to see how he was reacting to the question.

The vampire clenched his eyes shut for a moment, a reaction derived from delving into the girls' minds. They weren't going to give up at all, he realized. Sighing, Edward tapped Jacob on the shoulder to shake him from his horrified state. "Let us talk about it for a second," he blurted, and pulled Jacob aside before they could protest. When they were out of earshot, Edward frowned and said with a sigh, "Bad news. I've read their minds. They are not going to give up on this at all." He was still cringing on the inside from the thoughts that ran through Ledana's and Violet's heads.

"So what now?" Jacob questioned. "We ditch? Can we even get away from those…… things…" He said softly so the girls couldn't hear him. He knew the vampire had heard him. He could vaguely hear the girls chanting … "Do it… do it… do it…" Jacob sighed.

Edward shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't much of an option," he said, mournfully. "They'll stalk us until we give in to their demands...we'll have to..." Edward shuddered instead of saying the deed. This was odd for him. He wasn't one to react to something like this in such an obvious way. But he had already kissed Jacob once, strictly by accident, and now he was being cornered into another incident. Ever since Bella died, he was somehow getting himself caught in the strangest of circumstances.

Jacob sighed. "Come on now. Enough talking. Come on," Ledana said as Violet prepared the camera. Jacob sighed and stared at Edward's face for a moment then sighed. He leaned down eradicating the space between them. He couldn't quite make himself join their lips. He hovered his face over Edward's, his eyes half-lidded as he stared into the amber eyes before him. His lips ghosted against Edward's, their breaths mingling. Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob saw several flashes from the camera.

Edward could feel Jacob's warm breath on his face, a strong contrast with his cold skin. Their lips were barely touching and for some reason it felt incomplete. He leaned forward slightly, putting more pressure into the kiss. For some reason, it didn't feel as wrong a it had before. It actually felt...rather nice. 'No!' he ordered himself. 'You will not start this thought process again! Even though...you are kissing a werewolf...and a male one at that!' Two high pitched squeals were heard from Ledana and Violet, and the camera flashed several more times, before Edward backed away from Jacob's warmth.

Jacob felt his lips tingle with a cold chill as Edward removed his lips from his own. The wolf finally turned to look at the girls and was surprised that not only were the girls watching but everyone else as well, a few people had passed out with nosebleeds for some strange reason. "Did you get what you wanted?" Jacob asked with a raised brow. He was glad he was a darker skin color. He was nearly one hundred percent positive he was actually blushing. Probably from embarrassment. He saw Alice smirk from across the room deviously.

He couldn't believe what he had done. Edward wished that he could sink into the shadows of the corner, just as the myths falsely said his kind could do. If it were possible for him to blush from the stares he was getting, he definitely be a bright hue of pink. "Yea," Ledana ad Violet both said in unison. "Absolutely..." They both were staring, mouths slightly hanging open.

Edward nodded, nervously, and made his way through the crowd toward Alice. He threw her a warning glance, signifying for her to keep her teasing thoughts to herself, and he whispered, "I need some fresh air..." With that, he passed her, and walked out into the backyard.

"I…cannot….believe….we just did that…" Came Jacob's voice from the doorway as he shut the wooden obstruction behind himself. He stared at the vampire that was faced away from him. He wasn't sure what it was, but every time he was around the vampire, whether he saw him or not, it was like a magnet inside of each of them pulling towards one another. "Peer pressure is the worst…"

Edward turned to face Jacob, his expression blank. "Yea...that was just...a little overboard," he managed to say with a steady voice. Even though he seemed completely composed about the ordeal, Edward was breaking into pieces behind his perfect poker-face. Every time he looked at Jacob he questioned himself. Coincidences never happened, or so he told himself. There was a reason that they had kissed twice already. Though the first time was an accident and the second was the result of peer pressure, Edward couldn't help but think something was ultimately out to ruin his entire belief system. "Jacob?" the vampire questioned. "Do you ever feel like...everything you believe in is falling apart at the seams?"

Jacob smirked, "All the time. Every time one of the Cullens is around me…something else goes awry," the russet colored boy replied. Without a sound, Alice made her way around Jacob and over beside her brother.

"I am sorry," She said kindly in her soft silken voice. "I know we are on relatively friendly terms…but you still smell kind of bad," She finished covering her nose. Jacob chuckled. "So, are you coming to the house tonight?" She asked honestly curious. Normally, she would just look to the future for the answers. Right now, however, she did not have that ability because of the werewolf's presence. "We will need to let Carlisle and the others know if so," She finished with a smile. "Just let me know before we leave." She smiled happily and bounced back inside.

"…She is strange…" Jacob said following her with his eyes until the door was shut once more.

Edward rolled his eyes trivially as Alice disappeared behind the closing door. "I'll agree to that!" he laughed. "So? Are you coming to the house or not?" Edward couldn't believe that he was consenting to Alice's idea. Then again...if Jacob did come over, he could confirm whether or not his luck was pushing the envelope. The stood silently, awaiting the werewolf's answer. Something deep inside was hoping that he would agree, for he needed the company. His family was fine, but someone he didn't see every day was easier to talk to.

"Wow this is new. Bella was the only one who actually got away with inviting me to the Cullen estate," Jacob said with a laugh. "The blond one isn't going to eat me is she?" he finished with a chuckle.

Jake stretched his arms out, his muscle aching to be moved. He stuck his thumbs in his pockets and sighed, "I don't know….I don't get a welcome feeling there any more," He said softly staring up at the glowing crescent in the sky.

Eward laughed at Jacob's comment about Rosalie. "No, she isn't going to eat you," he said. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. There wasn't any logical reason for him being so disappointed about Jacob's uncertainty. He was entitled to his opinions as much as everyone else. "You're always welcome," Edward told him. "You were a good friend to Bella. Bella was family to us, so technically...you're like a family friend." He glanced up at the luminescent moon that Jacob was staring at, then back to him.

Jacob gave a soft smile, still STARING (ha spelled it right) at the moon. "All right," He said with a soft chuckle. "I need to go get some things from the res first. I can't sleep in jeans," He said with a laugh. He thought for a moment. "This is great. I'll fit in perfectly…Now I will be the only one in the house that sleeps," He laughed a throaty laugh. He was full of fun tonight. He turned his gaze to Edward who was looking back at him.

"Eh," the vampire shrugged with a smile. "I'm sure we can find SOME place to stow you away for the night." Suddenly, Edward was glad he had convinced Alice that the bed needed to stay. "Then, I suppose we will see you later, after the party." He smiled at Jacob and turned to go back inside, pausing in front of the door. "You going back inside?" Edward asked.

"Nah," Jacob added. "Think I am going to head back to La Push. Hate to disappoint the awaiting fangirls in there but I need to talk to Billy. Plus….I feel the need to run," With that, seeing as how no one but the two of them were outside, he smiled with a pleasant, 'See ya,' as he lunged towards the woods phasing right before the house. The wind felt great rushing through his russet fur as he dashed through the trees. It was going to be difficult to convince him to let the teen werewolf stay the night with the coven of vegetarian vampires.

Edward shook his head, grinning, and went back inside the house. The party was still in full swing, so he decided it was best to let Alice prance about for at least another hour before convincing her that it was time to leave. Leaning the wall, Edward tried to avoid the strange glances he was receiving. Not that he could blame them. The only comfort that he found was in the fact that only a hand full of people were in the condition to remember the antic from earlier.

Jacob argued with Billy for nearly 15 minutes on why he believed that it was still safe for him to stay at the Cullen home, however, Billy refused to see his logic. Jacob grabbed a pair of plain black boxers and placed them in a plastic bag. He went outside and sat the bag down and made sure that no one was around. He stripped of his shorts and placed them in the bag as well. Jake quickly phased and picked the bag up in his large jaws and dashed for the Cullen home. He made it there in under 3 minutes sure that the two he had previously spoken to were already there. Phasing, Jacob put his shorts back on before approaching the front of the house.

Edward sat in the living room of their large home, avoiding the rest of his family. There was nothing better than to have a little time to yourself to think about things. Alice had told their family that Jacob would be spending the night the moment they walked in through the door. Edward had to admit, he wasn't expecting them to be so calm, with the exception of Rosalie, of course. She was furious. But Edward couldn't help but smirk remembering the cross look his sister had given him before storming off to her room. He paused in his musings, hearing familiar thoughts, and stood from the couch to go to the front door.

"Yo," Jacob said as he held his hand up in greetings. "Am I too early?" He asked getting bad vibes. He looked up and found where the vibes were coming from. Rosalie was staring, more like glaring, at him from out of her window. If looks could kill…Jacob Black would be laying on the ground in a burning fire. "Or….should I go home?" He questioned still glancing up at the blonde headed vampire.

Edward waved his hello and stepped a few feet outside to throw Rosalie a death glare. The curtain flashed across the window. "No, you're fine," he reassured his werewolf friend. "Rosalie's like that all the time. Just ignore her." Edward turned to go back inside, motioning with his hand for Jacob to follow. The two of them started up the stares in the direction of Edward's room.

Jacob followed his host into the house and immediately cringed and covered his nose. "Jeez…I forgot how this house smelled." He kept his arm over his nose, refusing to breath until he reached Edward's room. He removed the arm and raised and eyebrow, "When did you get a bed…and why?" He stared at it for a moment then spoke, "On second thought…don't tell me."

Edward sat down in his reading chair, and said, "Yea...I wasn't planning on it." He reclined, and steepled his fingers as he allowed Jacob to settle himself. "By the way, why don't you notice my scent as much as my family's?" he asked, honestly curious. He remembered how every time they would see each other, Jacob would make a comment about his smell, but lately he hadn't said anything.

"Just used to it I guess," He said not really thinking about it as he plopped down on the large bed and sank into it. "Wow…nice bed." He ran his fingers through his hair and stared up at the ceiling. He thought for a moment about how Edward hadn't said anything about his scent as well.

"Thanks," Edward said, getting up and scanning through his music. He put in a top twenties mixed CD and sat back down. "I'm sorry, I don't really know how to be a good host," he apologized. Suddenly, he felt self conscious. "If you get hungry, we have fruit downstairs. We use it as a decoration for the dining room table."

"I ate before I came over," Jacob chuckled with a wink. "I didn't want to make things awkward." He sat up and stared at the stereo. "I like this song. And it doesn't matter. Your a bad host and I am a bad guest. So I think we are even," He said as he read the cd titles from where he sat.

Edward leaned back in his chair, feeling rather deflated. "No. We aren't even," he sighed. "I have no clue what you do for fun. I don't even DO anything fun..." He was clearly frustrated with himself. The vampire began to wonder if going along with Alice's idea about inviting Jacob over was a smart move. He picked at the edge of the leather arm on the chair, causing it to peel back. Come to think of it, why DID he agree to it? Why did he agree to a lot of things this week?

"Why not….go downstairs?" Jacob questioned. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go downstairs. It was as if he was practically hearing the young female vampire from earlier calling him in his mind to go down to the main room. He stood up, suddenly feeling like he didn't want to leave the plush bed. He felt something trying to work his legs for him. So…his body wanted to go downstairs.

Edward watched Jacob stand up, and followed him to the door. "Sure, no problem," he said. He really didn't know why his company wanted to go downstairs all of a sudden, but it couldn't hurt anything. He figured at this point, it was better to let the wolf lead anyway. They walked down the stairs to the den. It was quiet, but that was nothing unusual for the Cullen home. Only on a few occasions was the house noisy; Occasions that Edward REALLY didn't want to think about.

Jacob sat down next to Alice, who sat next to Jasper, on the four seat couch. She had patted the seat next to her for him to sit, so he had. He stared up at Edward, the room quiet, as Carlisle and Esme shared the loveseat and Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. Jake felt the tingling in his chest as before. Could he possibly be…no…not possible. He felt Jasper staring at him as everyone else watched the television.

Edward was completely and utterly confused. He was hearing very strange thoughts from Jasper. 'What the hell? I wish those stupid emotions from those two would go the fuck away!' What was that about? There weren't any unusual thoughts coming from the others of his family, or Jacob for that matter. They all seemed to be concentrating on the television set.

Jacob scooted towards Alice a bit, giving Edward a bit of space to sit down next to the large teen but keeping enough space between himself and Alice. He leaned back against the cushy couch and stared at the television. He was fighting off thoughts of Edward from his mind. That was one thing he wasn't going to be caught thinking about. Talk about awkward. He could feel his emotions going wild every time he glanced at the pale bronze headed vampire.

Edward sat down next to Jacob and tried to figure out why Jasper's thoughts were so frantic. It was annoying. The opening credits to CSI: Miami started and he tried hard to focus on the upcoming episode. The mystery of "whodunit", however, was not strong enough to dissolve his curiosity. He tried to search Jacob's thoughts for a possible answer, but nothing was gained from it. There was a tugging sensation at the back of his mind. The thoughts from earlier that day were creeping back into his head, begging for attention. 'There is no possible way that I...No. That can't be it. I refuse to admit that...But I'm feeling...drawn to Jacob somehow...'

Jasper couldn't take it. "ENOUGH!" He said raising his voice more than Jacob had ever heard before. Obviously, it was the same for the family because he wasn't the only one that jumped at the outburst. "THIS HAS TO STOP!! THESE EMOTIONS ARE ABOUT TO DRIVE ME CRAZY!! ONE MOMENT I AM ANTSY AND THE NEXT I AM EMBARRASSED THEN I'M LUSTFUL!! SOMEBODY REALLY NEEDS TO WORK THIS SHIT OUT!" With that Jasper stormed from the room. Giggling, Alice followed him. Jacob just stared, wide eyed. Was it…him…that Jasper was feeling?

Alice talked Jasper to at least go up stairs so he could rant to her and get it off his chest. Walking through the den, Jacob turned to him and spoke. "Ja-"

"No…" Jasper said putting his hand up to cut the wolf off as he continued on his way. Jacob sat back down and shut his mouth like a good dog.

Edward jumped in his seat at the sound of Jasper's booming voice. That was definitely unusual for him. He had forgotten for a moment about what he was thinking about. Running a hand through his copper hair, he cursed his emotions. There was no excuse for letting his guard down this time. Actually there was. That excuse went by the name of "Jacob". As Jasper emerged from the kitchen, he considered speaking up, but Jacob was the one to speak first. Why would he start to speak? Unless...

"I…" Jacob said looking straight as he felt all eyes on him. "I think I should leave," He said as he stood up debating on whether or not to go get his bag from upstairs. Could he live without that particular pair of boxers? Yes. He decided. Yes he could. He ran his hand through his russet hair before Esme spoke up.

"Don't be silly dear. He will be fine. It was just all the emotions in the room overwhelming him. It wasn't you. Why don't you and Edward go back upstairs to Edward's room?" She said as she hugged to Carlisle's arm. They looked like a young couple from the old days cuddled up together. Jacob nodded and turned to Edward.

Edward listened to the conversation between Esme and Jacob, standing after they were through talking. His eyes met with Jacob's briefly before he turned away, flustered. Nodding to his family, Edward led the way upstairs to his room. Once inside, he switched the CD player that they had left running off and sat back down in his chair. "We need to talk," he said seriously. His face had gone slightly paler than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:…Yeah…same as the last one. I don't own it.

BloodyWhiteRose is Jacob Black.

MissGlycerine is Edward Cullen.

Of Losses and Gains

Chapter 2

Jacob froze in his steps. Needed…to…talk? What could they possibly need to talk about. His mind raced. What if he had upset Edward? What if he got angry? Lots of possibilities ran through his mind: Laugh, cry, run, silence. But one thought overpowered the others and made him think for a moment, not realizing his mind was wondering. What if, at that point in time when Edward would start to yell, Jacob acted more upset then him? Would that work to defuse the situation? Jake shook his head and tuned back into the real world. "Yeah? About what?" He questioned.

Edward stifled a laugh at Jacob's frantic thoughts. Gaining back the composure he had slightly lost for a second, he said, "I really think you should sit down for this chat." The vampire waved his hand in the direction of the bed. After he was sure Jacob was comfortable he sat on the edge of the chair for his speech. "Jacob...about what Jasper said in the living room..." Edward sighed heavily. "I think I should tell you...i think it was my emotions he was feeling."

Jacob's eyes grew big for a moment. 'Great…This always happens. I finally admit to myself that I like someone and then they tell me they like someone else,' He thought not even taking time to remember that the other could hear. 'Guess now wouldn't be a great time to tell him that I imprinted…' He sighed. He turned his attention back to the vampire. "Wow, really?" He said acting interested. He sort of was, however, because he wanted to know who stole this one from him.

Edward was about to speak, but then his mouth shut on its own. Did he hear Jacob's thoughts correctly? He had! Edward wasn't going mad after all. Hearing those thoughts gave him the proper encouragement that he needed to finally admit what he had been denying in the past few days. Edward began to speak again, this time answering Jacob's unspoken thoughts. "Jacob...do you honestly think that I've found interest in someone else?" He stood up, pacing the room.

"Then who in the world are you talking about?" Jacob questioned. He didn't pride himself on being a genius…and that was a good thing. Because he would seriously let himself down. He watched the other male pace back and forth, scanning his body. Inappropriate thoughts threatened to brim his mind be he forced them away before they had time to actually accumulate a form. He was not going to be caught making a porno in his head. He as well had to stop the thoughts about Edward's body that started to run rampant through his mind. At that moment, he wished he had Bella's brain in his head. At least his thoughts would be his own.

Edward sighed and finally sat down beside Jacob on the bed. "Okay," he said. "If I'm not interested in anyone else, and I'm speaking to you about it, then by default, you are the one I'm...interested in." If the vampire could blush, he would definitely be blushing now. For the first time in his long life, he had admitted his love to another male. Well, since he was going to hell...

Jacob couldn't feel his face other than the flames that roared to life on his cheeks. Thank god he was tan and that would not be visible. "Wow…" Jacob said as he scratched the back of his head. "We are breaking some serious rules now," he chuckled. "Might as well be thorough," He said with a smirk before he leaned over and captured the cold lips of the ice statue beside him.

Edward felt his arms wrap around the taller boy's neck as their lips met. Jacob's feverish skin was a contrasting feature that he found very enjoyable. This was Edward's and his first true kiss, and he found that the past two couldn't compare. It was passionate. Truthful. And, much to his surprise, lustful as well.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Jasper yelled from across the hallway where his rooms location. Alice giggled once more as Jasper stormed down the stairs. "SOMEBODY HAS AN OVERACTIVE LIBIDO IN THIS HOUSE! I AM GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!" He finished yelling. Jacob had pulled his lips from Edwards and wasn't sure when his arms had made it around Edward's waist. He put his forehead to Edward's and laughed. Jasper had successfully ruined the lust mood. Now it was just funny to him.

Edward laughed along with Jacob, pressing his cold forehead to the wolf's. "Well, we've officially ruined Jasper's night," he said with a smile. "What now?" He found annoying his siblings to be oddly funny. And it was twice as fun when someone else was sharing the joke with him. He had the notion that it was a little late for being up, however. "Actually, scratch that. You need to go to bed. It's a little late." Edward glanced at the clock, which read 11:34. He certainly didn't need to sleep, but Jacob was mortal. And since he had finally accepted his newfound feelings for Jacob, he needed to make sure to be considerate to his needs.

Jacob smiled and released Edward from his arms, "Could you…um…turn around or something?" He asked as he turned his back to Edward and unhooked his jean shorts. Once he was sure Edward wasn't looking, Jacob stripped himself and pulled up the black boxers he had brought. Enthusiastically, he hopped onto the bed and snuggled down into it even pulling the covers up over him. "What..are you going to do?" He questioned.

Edward turned around so that Jacob could dress. When he heard him hit the mattress, the vampire turned around and sat at the end of it. The question threw him off guard for a moment, but then he thought about it. "Hmm," he mused. "Well, I normally just read or something at night, but if the light bothers you, I can always just lie down with you." Edward smiled at Jacob with sincerity.

Jacob smiled and lifted the covers up beside him for Edward to lay down. He liked the way the vampire's cold skin felt to his usually feverish skin. It was like together they made a normal body temperature. He shifted over to give Edward enough space to lay down.

Edward slid into the bed, beside Jacob, and lay his head on the plush pillows. It had been a while since he had ACTUALLY lay on the bed. It was nice ti finally have a use for it. He wrapped his cold arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose gently. It was rather nice, just laying there, without a care in the world.

Edward slid into the bed, beside Jacob, and lay his head on the plush pillows. It had been a while since he had ACTUALLY lay on the bed. It was nice ti finally have a use for it. He wrapped his cold arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose gently. It was rather nice, just laying there, without a care in the world.

Jacob nuzzled his nose into Edward's hair as he curled up with him. He hadn't realized when, but at some point, Edward's scent had become sweet to him. He wrapped his arms around the cold one as well and smiled contentedly. Of three things he was positive. One: Things had definitely changed. Two: They had broken several rules. And Three: Jacob had imprinted on a lone vampire. But all three things…he was willing to live with.

The morning sun shone through the large window of Edward's room, the golden rays falling on his skin, making him shimmer. He lay with his eyes closed, sleeplessly, and thought about his newly discovered feelings. He had a lot to think about during the night, and he had it all figured out so far. He was certainly not as confused as he had once thought he was. That was only a paranoid response he had, given the fact that another male was involved. He was not having a guilt trip over Bella's loss. If anything he should be thanking Bella for the opportunity to realize true love. Edward's conclusion was simple. He had found his match.

::The next morning::

Jacob opened his eyes and let a small smile creep onto his face as he stared up at Edward. 'So last night wasn't a dream.' He thought to himself as he yawned and stretched his muscles out. "Hope you didn't get too bored," he said as he nuzzled up to Edward laying his head on his chest. He liked this. It felt natural. Right. However, he was not looking forward to explaining this to the pack.

Edward brought his hand up to stroke Jacob's cheek lightly. "Of course not," he smiled. "I had plenty to think about last night." He sat up, shifting so that Jacob was still comfortable. "You know, it's really interesting to watch you sleep." Edward laughed lightly. During the time that he wasn't completely absorbed in his thought process, he would watch the other boy with curiousity.

Jacob sat up. "So...I have a question," he said as he searched Edward's black eyes. "How...do you intend to explain ...this to your family?" He was hoping that with whatever Edward spoke it would give him an idea of how to either keep it from or inform the pack. He sighed and resigned himself to curling back up underneath the blankets pulling them up over his face. He slid his head under the pillow and sighed as darkness returned.

A frown sank into Edward's features. Of all the things he thought about last night, how to break the news to his family was one that he still hadn't solved. He watched as Jacob disappeared under the covers. "I'll figure out something..." Edward sighed. He poked Jacob's side playfully through the blanket. It was morning, and Jacob needed breakfast, whether he wanted to get up or not.

Jacob popped out of the covers and glared at Edward. He wasn't that ticklish but he didn't like to be poked. He then listened as his stomach growled nearly as loud as he himself would. "Wanna hunt?" Jacob asked.

Edward smirked, and retorted, "Yes. Of course. Everyone knows that a werewolf's favorite prey is the ever elusive Big Mac." He laughed, and stood up and went to his closet. "You don't actually hunt for food do you?" Edward plucked a change of clothes from their hangers and draped them over his arm.

"Nope," Jacob said and practically licked his lips at the thought of a burger. "Just thought I would be considerate," He said staring into the onyx eyes once more. He finally stood from the bed, his shorts had slid a bit just below his chiseled hip bones. Turning around, putting his back to Edward, he bent over and pulled his jean shorts on. "So which will it be?" He asked turning back to the vampire with his usual goofy grin.

Edward thought for a moment, watching shamelessly as Jacob bent over pulling his shorts on. "Hmm...It wouldn't hurt for you to come along...but you have to eat first. Wouldn't want you to go rabid on us," he answered. "Emmet may come with us, if you don't mind. I don't know where Jasper went, but it's probably for the best." Edward laughed inwardly at the memory of his brother's episode last night.

"Oh yeah. He HAS to come. We still have to settle who is faster." He said as he buttoned the shorts. He stretched his arms up, his muscles pulling tight and he sighed. The movement felt nice. He stepped close to Edward, their noses slipping passed each other and their lips brushed lightly as the wolf spoke. "Besides, I like to see you in action." He finished with a smirk. He pulled back, not quite kissing him but still relishing in the sweet scent of his breath. "So shall we?" He asked.

Edward shivered at the feeling of Jacob's warm skin brushing against his. "Yea. Just let me get dressed," he breathed. He walked past Jacob and set his clean clothes on the bed, quickly discarding his shirt. The sun was still shining through the full wall window, glinting off of his bare skin. Edward pulled the light blue sweater on, then changing into his jeans.

Jacob resisted the urge to reach out and run his russet hand over the glinting skin of Edward Cullen. "I will just be downstairs then," He said with a smile as he walked out of the room. He walked down the short bit of stairs and sat down on the sofa in the den. "Sup, Jacob?" Emmett asked walking into the room and hopping over the back of the sofa to sit on the couch with the wolf, distance still kept between them because of course they stunk to one another, and laughed.

"Hey, wanna go huntin'?" Jacob questioned with a grin. "Still gotta race after all. Don't see why I am going to win," He said confidently.

"Oh yeah, you wish! You're on!" Emmett said laughing.

Edward put his dirty clothes in the hamper an headed downstairs to where Jacob was waiting on him. "Emmet," he said, when he saw his brother on the couch. "I suppose Jacob told you where we're going." Edward grabbed his coat from the coat rack in the corner. "Jacob, you need breakfast. So we'll stop by a fast food place first."

Jacob smiled and stood. "Great. I'm quicker on a full stomach…not that I need the boost," he said chuckling as he stole a glance at Emmett. Jacob stuck his nose in the air, a delicious smell filling his nostrils. He stood up, entranced by the familiar smell, and wandered into the kitchen. There, on the counter, sat 12 McDonald's Big Macs. Jacob turned his attention to Alice who was standing by them. "Thought it would be a good peace offering after last night," She said with a smile. "Maybe you guys should take Jasper with you. He needs to vent," she giggled. Jacob began to devour the burgers though careful of his manners. In nearly 10 minutes, with no mess at all, every hamburger was gone.

Edward watched Jacob eat with fascination. He had never seen anyone down 12 burgers in 10 minutes before without making a mess. "Alice," he turned his attention to his sister. "Where is Jasper, anyway?" The vampire leaned against the counter.

"Outside," She said simply. "He couldn't stay inside the house. Something about the lust emotions not going away or something like that," she said tapping her chin in thought. Jacob stood and smiled. "Ready when you three are," He said meaning the three male vampires.

Edward pulled on his coat that he had grabbed earlier, and nodded. "Then let's be off," he announced. The three walked out the front door, and Edward looked up into the tree in their front yard. "Jasper!" he called. "We're going hunting. Come on!" In a split second, Jasper was on the ground with them. "Thank God!" the blonde said. "I couldn't stand a second more of being around this house!"

Jacob chuckled. It lightly registered to Jacob that if the emotions were coming off of him and Edward…wouldn't Jasper still feel it? "And GO!" Emmett yelled as he and Jasper took off. He quickly stripped down, slightly turned away from Edward though not really caring if he out of the three vampires saw him, not wanting to ruin his favorite boxers, and phased as he ran. He quickly caught up with the two and passed them. He smirked in his wolfen form.

Edward sighed. They may have gotten a head start, but that wouldn't cut his chances. In a blur, he was off, and in a matter of seconds he had caught up with the other three. Jacob was taking the lead in his wolf form, but that came as no surprise to Edward. Emmett was the slowest of the four, though he bragged about his speed anyway. Jasper was faster than Emmett, but he was still no match for Edward or Jacob. At this point, the leading vampire was neck to neck with the wolf.

Jacob turned his head and saw the other vampire right beside him. The trees dashed by them in a blur of green. He winked at Edward as he picked up speed. He knew Edward was faster but he couldn't help it. Once he started, the rush was so much for him he just wanted to go faster. His claws dug into the cold earth beneath his heavy paws and pushed against him to give him the leverage he needed.

A smirk found it's place on Edward's features. So Jacob was going to be competitive? He would have to take it up a notch. Picking up his pace, Edward caught back up with the wolf, leaving the other two behind. He was surprised at how much fun this was.

Jacob smiled and jumped on Edward knocking him to the ground on his back. With one swift movement, Jacob drugged his tongue up the center of Edward's face. His tongue lolled out to the side and it was evident that he was smiling as he stood over Edward, a laughed rolling in his chest.

Edward laughed, wiping the saliva from his face. "Jacob, that was gross!" he said, ruffling the wolf's fur. He buried his face in his neck lovingly. Jacob's fur was shockingly soft. Just then, Jasper and Emmett appeared through the bushes. "What the hell?" Emmett was heard saying. Edward froze. How could he have let his guard down?

Jacob loved the feel of Edward's strong hands in his fur. The sound of Emmett's voice caught him off guard and he hopped up quickly unsure of how to respond. What does one say to a family of vampires when one is caught being affectionate with one of their family members. Jacob decided to let Edward handle it. After all, he couldn't really communicate with either of the other vampires without turning back human. He thought about phasing back only for a moment before he realized that his clothes were sitting beside the Cullen home.

Edward sprang to his feet, dusting off his clothes. "Er..." he murmured. "That is...I can explain?" The phrase came out as more of a question than a statement. His brothers did not seem convinced that he could. There was a short awkward silence before Jasper spoke up. "Those emotions..." he said, in realization. "They were coming from YOU TWO!!!"

"So what if they were," Jacob said from his place, standing on his two human legs, naked behind a bush. He needed to be part of this conversation as much as he would rather have not been. "Does it matter?" He felt almost angry at the look on Jasper's face. An accusing look was present on the pale face of the walking chill pill. At that moment, not even Jasper's vibes would have calmed down the wolf. Did it matter that they were both guys? Did it matter that one was a nightwalker and the other a shapeshifter? It hadn't mattered towards their friendship, why should it matter towards their love life?

Just then a laugh rumbled through the trees and Jacob's eyes were immediately on Emmett. "That is funny!" He laughed out. "For once, it wasn't Rosalie and me sending off those vibes. Do you just not get any, Jasper?" He asked patting the newest of the Cullen's on his back.

Edward stared in disbelief at Emmett. He was laughing it off? Jasper's convicting glare he could understand, but the other's reaction was puzzling to him. "Hold on...let me get this straight. You just caught us in the act of affection, and you joke about it?" Edward asked. He thought that Emmett would be understanding, but not THIS understanding. "You don't have anything to say against it?" He didn't want to hear it if the bigger vampire did have something to say that was negative, but the illogical response was unnerving to him.

Emmett smirked, "Dude…If you like it up the ass so be it. Not my place," He said. "However, I am finishing this hunt," He said as he grabbed onto Jasper's arm. "Leave it be man. It has nothing to do with you," Emmett finished dragging Jasper further off into the woods.

"Well," Jacob said in his mind knowing Edward could hear him. "That was…unexpected," he finished as the large wolf walked up in front of Edward and let their eyes meet. "Could have been worse…right?" He questioned more for himself than the vampire.

"Yea," Edward answered, out loud. "It most definitely could have been worse." He scratched behind Jacob's left ear. "Well, I still need to hunt. We can worry about the rest of my family later. It's your pack I'm worried about." With that, he waved his hand for the wolf to follow him, and started into the woods.

Jacob couldn't stop his back leg from thumping against the ground as Edward began to scratch his ear. He let out an unintentional whimper at the loss of touch. He got up and dashed after Edward, catching up easily. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he was obviously smiling as the wind hit him in the face like any normal house dog.

They dashed through the trees. Animals would run away from the two as they got closer. Edward's eyes locked on a large buck drinking from the lake. He hunched down in a crouch, ready to pounce. Jacob stayed back. He didn't want to interrupt the hunt. Edward lunged forward and Jacob knew the poor animal didn't stand a chance.

The wolf turned his head. He couldn't watch the vampire devour the creature. He cared for Edward, but he had been predisposed to care for the animals in the wild. Once Edward was done, they met back up at the house with the others. Jacob grabbed his clothes in his teeth and went to the woods to phase back and change. He walked back out of the woods, up to the three male vampires, and stood beside Edward. He couldn't help but notice the amused smirk on Emmett's face.

Edward walked inside with the others, and watched as Jasper immediately went to Alice's side. He didn't have to read his mind to know that Jasper was planning on telling Alice everything. Not that it bothered him. It was Rosalie he was concerned with the most. Even though she couldn't really do anything about it, she would certainly give him hell for a good while. He hung his jacket up on the coat rack and started to proceed towards the stairs. "You coming, Jacob?" Edward turned to the werewolf, his golden eyes meeting with Jacob's dark ones.

"Yup," Jacob answered as he crossed the room in a few strides and was on Edward's heels. He heard Emmett laugh and Jasper scoff. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well…I have found my favorite one of your brothers."

As they reached the top of the staircase, Edward turned around, walking backwards to his room. "Yea, Emmett's always been rather accepting," he shrugged. "Jasper will come around eventually. But, it might take a while. His beliefs are rooted pretty deeply." He touched his hand to the doorknob, then turning, and walked through the threshold. He pushed in a random CD and sat at the end of the bed."So, how are you planning to break the news to your pack?"

"Well…I will probably break it to them in parts…first that it's a guy, I think they will accept that part better than the rest." Jacob said as he sat down next to Edward. "Then…I will tell them its you…" He said with a sigh before he turned and smiled at Edward. "Though, as Bella did, I don't care if they approve or not." He couldn't help the true feelings that came through his smile.

Edward threw his arm around Jacob, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I think everything will work out," he said, encouragingly. "I mean, it's not like they can really complain. You did IMPRINT on me, after all." Having said that, Edward fell back onto the bed, in thought. Sure, Jacob had imprinted on him. And no one could really say anything about it. But, that didn't mean that they would be accepting. What it Jacob was teased or harassed by his fellow pack members? He supposed they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"That I did," Jacob said thinking. How was he going to explain this to Billy? They didn't bother Quill when he imprinted on a two year old little girl. Would it really be that different for him to have imprinted on an 80 year old vampire? He chuckled and smirked a thought crossing his mind. "I just had a thought," He said as he threw one leg across the vampire as well as one arm until he was hovering over Edward. "At least this way…. We don't have to worry about breaking one another," He said with a wink and a light chuckle as he rolled over and off of Edward. He lay beside the vampire, a smile on his face, as he slid his large, feverish hand into the cold stone one next to him.

Edward laced his fingers with Jacob's and smiled. "You're right," he mused. "You're pretty much resilient to everything, and it's fairly damn hard to injure me." He rubbed his thumb along the side of Jacob's hand and continued to think. "So, I was thinking maybe I would tell Esme and Carlisle today," Edward said. He knew that they would be the most accepting, aside from Emmett and Alice.

"I will tell the pack….in due time," Jacob said staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe where he was. Had Bella's death really what it had to taken for him to imprint. Was her abilities not limited only to stopping Edward's abilities but also kept him from imprinting? Had that loss really been worth the gain? Did he even love Bella as much as he thought he had? One thing was for sure. She cared about Edward and Jacob both enough to want them to be happy… And perhaps they had found a way.

Edward sat up and lifted their joined hands to his lips, gently brushing them against his hand, reassuringly. He was certain that everything would work out fine. And, if there was a reason for everything, then he was for once willing to take things as fate dealt them. "Well," Edward said. "Let's go back downstairs and tell the others. It will be simpler to get the hard parts of this out of the way."

Jacob knew this had to be done but couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the whole thing. He tightened his hand around Edward's and stood with a heavy sigh and tried to talk some confidence into himself. "Let's go then," He said with a weak and somewhat scared smile. He knew, if they wanted to, Rosalie and Jasper could take him down. Not only because he wouldn't fight back but because Rosalie's anger usually played to her advantage.

Edward stood with Jacob, and wrapped his free arm around him in a hug. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't let any of them harm you." He was shocked that Jacob even thought about them attacking him. Sure, Rosalie was bitter and insufferable, and Jasper was well planted in his beliefs, but they both knew better than to cross him when it came to someone he loved. He loosened his embrace, and started them out the door, and to the stairs.

Jacob soon found himself in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were smiling gently, honestly at the two boys as they stood side by side. Everyone else had also locked their eyes on them. It was probably because of how close they stood to one another. Jacob had instinctively stood against Edward's side to hide their interlocked fingers. "Yes?" Carlisle asked expecting they had something to say. Jacob glanced around at the other family members and couldn't help but feel a little more confident at the smile Alice was giving them. He knew she knew already. Yet she was still smiling. So it was a good sign.

Edward sighed. This was it. All he had to do was say his peace, and get on with his life. "I wanted to tell you...that..." he found the words surprisingly hard to say. He was about to try again before being interrupted. "Dude! Just tell 'em you're fucking, already!" Emmett blurted out, ignoring the fact that what he said was both rude and uncalled for. Edward saw Jacob plant his forehead firmly in his palm. Esme and Carlisle looked flabbergasted, both at Emmett's choice of words and the core meaning. Rosalie was giving them both a death glare, and Jasper looked sicker than usual. Alice, however, smacked Emmett on the shoulder, eliciting a false innocent, "What?" "We are not 'fucking'," Edward stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jacob and I are...together, yes."

Jacob couldn't find the courage to bring his face from his palm. He squeezed Edward's hand. He leaned over and whispered in the aforementioned vampire's ear. "Maybe…I should leave…" He said unsure before he felt a light hand on his arm. "It's great that you are with our Edward, dear," Jacob looked up shocked at the delicate features of Esme's face. Carlisle came up to stand next to his wife. "If you don't mind me asking…How did this happen?" He asked not being judgmental, just curious.

"I…imprinted," Jacob said softly.

"Wow, really?" Carlisle asked amazed. "I have never actually known of someone to do that. Out of all my readings, I thought it was just a myth," he finished.

"But most people believe we are a myth…So what's wrong with living in a fantasy world?" Jacob said with a smile. Alice popped up from her seat and hugged Jacob. "We are going to be best friends. Not that I see it in the future…I just know," She said with a smile before skipping off somewhere in the house.

Edward squeezed Jacob's hand back, feeling more at ease now that everything was off his chest. He watched with a smile as most of his family gave them their best wishes. Rosalie stormed out of the room, and Emmett got up to calm her down. "Take it easy, you two!" he called with a chuckle, before disappearing up the stairs. Jasper stayed on the couch, pale and speechless. "Thanks Esme," Edward said, gratefully. "Carlisle. Alice." Everything seemed so much clearer to him than before. Like something had lifted the fog he had been stuck in for the past few weeks.

Jacob smiled. This was definitely easier than he thought it would be. However, he was pretty sure the packs reactions were going to be worse than Rosalie's. Jake unlaced their fingers and wrapped his arm around Edward's waist turning to smile at him. He kissed the side of Edward's head with a light smile. "I…must be off. See you later, my little bloodsucker," Jacob said with a wink before he walked out the door and dashed off. Better now, when he was in a good and confident mood, rather than when he wasn't in condition to fight for his cause. "Here we go," he said to the air.

He walked onto the reservation and was immediately met by Sam, Embry, and Quil. "Billy told us to bring you home as soon as you got back."

Jacob didn't argue. He simply began his walk home. Once inside the doors, Quil shut the big wooden door behind them. Jacob sat down on the couch, across from Billy, and the other boys came and sat down as well.

"You have been awful attached to that leech as of late," Billy began.

Before his father could continue, with a straight face, Jacob spoke, "I imprinted."

Everyone was caught off guard. "ON THAT FILTHY BLOODSUCKER?!!" Came Quil's voice.

"You have got to be kidding…" Embry added on.

"I refuse to accept this. This breaks everything we know as right. This ends now," Sam stated.

"I am with Sam," Billy said staring in his son's eyes.

"I didn't think you would understand. I am fully prepared to leave the pack at your request," Jacob said standing.

"That will not be necessary…" Sam said. "But rules must be made. We need to have a council meeting," He finished speaking to Billy and Billy alone. Jacob nodded and stood, walking to his room. At least nothing had gotten thrown.

He sat down on his bed and stared at his phone. Would it really resort to that? Would he have to leave the pack so that the elders wouldn't consider the treaty broken? If so, then so be it. He decided then…he would do whatever it takes to be with HIS vampire.

Edward was in his room now, reading. He wasn't really reading, of course. Mostly wondering how Jacob was doing. Would the pack accept their relationship? He prayed that they would, for Jacob's sake. Edward gave up on the book, tossing it on the bed and getting up to go down stairs and relax. He reached the den and immediately regretted it. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with a sour look on her face. "Edward," she said, before he had the chance to escape. "I would like to talk to you." Her expression was turning more and more vicious.

The blonde haired vampire didn't even wait for her brother to sit before she began speaking again. "How could you do this? Not to me but to the family?" She stood up getting angry. "First you bring home a human girl whose blood nearly drives everyone crazy now a WEREWOLF! Really Edward, are you determined to make this family have more problems than we need or worse, get us killed!?"

Edward stared at Rosalie with emotionless eyes. "It can't be helped," he said. "Jacob imprinted on me. It's not going to harm our family. You're completely overreacting. Besides, it's my business who I love." Edward absolutely hated having to explain himself to Rosalie. No matter what he said, he was fairly sure that she would never accept the fact that Jacob and he were together. In fact, he seriously doubted that it would be different with anyone else, _if_ he had decided to love someone else.

Rosalie growled, "You have put us all in danger! First by your little human toy drawing everything with a sense of smell to us and now with your werewolf plaything that is going to have the same fate as your last toy! You aren't equipped for love, Edward, you're just not! Get over it and give us a break!" With that Rosalie stormed off to her room and slammed the door. That conversation was over.

Author's Note: Fate has decided to be on our side and give us ideas. As we were roleplaying this chapter, a song came on called "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A man of the midnight)"… Ironic no?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people.

Characters:

BloodyWhiteRose is Jacob. (And the reservation members)

MissGlycerine is Edward.

Ledana and Violet are based off the fangirlism of the two of us.

Anyways…On with the story.

Chapter 3

Jacob awoke with a strained look on his face. Today was the day the council met….Everyone was going to be there…except for him. There wasn't going to be anyone there to argue his side of the case. He sat up on the edge of the bed, and stretched his arms up sighing at the tension on his muscles. It was a welcome strain.

Running a large russet hand through his dark locks as he stood, his shorts hung loose around his hips. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and chugged nearly an entire half gallon of milk from the jug. Wiping the milk from the top of his mouth he sighed once more. The wait for the verdict was killing him.

"What are we going to do?" Quil asked as he sat down next to Billy in the lounge on the reservation.

"We can't have him with a Vampire! It's absurd!" Embry stated.

"But he imprinted, didn't he?" Came a small voice from beside Sue Clearwater. Seth, her young son, had spoken up.

"So what if he did. This is inexcusable," Came one of the old voices from the back.

"Quil imprinted on a two year old. Sam was with a girl, imprinted on her cousin. Weird things happen all the time. So what if he imprinted on a Vampire? So what if it is a guy? They were friends before. Even I still get along with the Vampires…"Seth was cut off by his mother's hand covering his mouth.

Everyone stared at the young boy.

In mere moments, Seth realized he wasn't going to be able to speak, and the meeting resumed.

Jacob decided to go for a walk. He strolled along through the woods, his mind kept going back and forth between Edward and the meeting that was going on out of his earshot.

Edward couldn't take bing in the house any longer. The thoughts coming from Rosalie were becoming more annoying than he could stand, and he knew she was making them especially strong just to grate on his nerves. Without announcing his departure, he left the house, planning on a relaxing walk through the woods. He wondered how thing were going with Jacob, and wished that he could visit.

Things were completely different from when he was with Bella. Edward couldn't come visit Jacob whenever he wanted. There were rules. Rules that were dangerous for him to break. He was willing to die for the person he loved, but he was not foolish enough to put his family in danger. Edward leaned against a tree, staring off into the brush. He felt completely useless.

Jacob caught wave of a familiar scent. He was nearly 50 yards away though he could see the glowing skin of Edward Cullen. A smirk played at his lips as he worked hard to clear his mind so the other wouldn't sense him before he could strike. In nearly 3 strides, Jacob covered the ground and tackled the other to the ground as he had the previous day though this time he was in his human form. "Gotcha," he said while chuckling.

Edward fell back onto the leafy ground, shocked at the sneak attack Jacob had pulled off. "Where on Earth did you come from?" he laughed. He was a bit disappointed in his lack of attention, but for once was glad for it. He smiled up at the russet boy on top of him. "I'm going to have to put a bell around your neck.

"Hey now," Jacob said raising an eyebrow at Edward, "I am not so common house cat," he said sticking his tongue out at the vampire before laughing. He rolled off of Edward and lay next to him on the damp ground. He looked up at the canopy of trees and heaved a sigh. "How is the Rosalie doing?" He asked not meaning her well being but how she was doing after the news.

"As insufferable as ever," Edward replied with a groan. He decided not to tell Jacob about her thoughts wearing on his nerves and making him leave the house. "She'll get over it, eventually. What about your pack? Have you told them?" Edward was almost afraid to hear the answer. He really didn't want Jacob to be kicked out of the pack because of him. His conscience couldn't take too much more guilt.

Jacob sighed and turned his head to look at Edward, "They ambushed me as soon as I hit the res. But they are in a meeting as we speak," He said as he turned his attention back to the trees. The cool liquid from the moist ground felt good against his hot back.

Edward slid his cold hand into Jacob's, squeezing it gently. A meeting could be good or bad, depending on the biased opinions involved. And the opinions that the Quileute tribe had on vampires were more so leaning toward the negative side. "I'm sure everything will work out," he said, trying to ease the tension. "I would have Alice check, but...as you know, THAT won't work.

Jacob rolled over and curled up beside Edward. The only thing that connected them was the hands that had not come untangled. He was trying to make himself invisible. "Ever get the feeling, somewhere along the line, you screwed up? Like you could have done something different?" He asked.

Edward furrowed his brow. "Yea," he said. "Constantly, actually. I feel that, maybe, I'm not doing what I was meant to. That being made into what I am now completely threw off my whole existence." His honesty on the question shocked himself. He wasn't usually this open. "But, some things you just can't help," Edward sighed. "Maybe, we never did screw up."

"Well," Jacob said propping up on one elbow to look down on Edward's face. "Since I imprinted on you…That means we were meant to meet…So you were meant to change." He said not being able to resist the lure of the vampire's creamy skin. Jacob brought his tanned hand up and pressed his heat soaked hand against the other's cheek.

Edward smiled and placed his free hand on top of the feverish one on his cheek. "You're right," he flashed his crooked grin, and kissed Jacob's palm. If fate was against them, then he wouldn't have been turned. Bella wouldn't have died. And Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on him. He couldn't bring himself to move from the forest floor, though his clothes were becoming quite damp.

Jacob smiled. The moment seemed so surreal. Like at any moment it would all fade away and Bella would be marrying Edward as she had originally planned to do. He shook his head. He didn't like the way his thoughts were going. Leaning over, still cupping Edward's cheek, he pressed his lips against the corner of the cold hard lips of the vampire. "How did we come to this?" He questioned with a smile.

With a sigh, Edward answered, "Why question something that you're happy with?" Suddenly, nothing was as hard as it seemed a few days ago. But he knew better. He was in love and knew it, but the world wouldn't see things the way they did. The harmonic world that they wanted, where enemies could become allies did not exist at this point. At least, not yet.

Jacob sat up quickly, a cracking twig in the distance caught his attention. He turned his eyes from Edward's face and into the brush. "It's me," Came a soft voice. It was one that Jacob recognized immediately.

"What is it Seth?" He asked slightly agitated that he and Edward had been interrupted.

He hesitated for a moment, fiddling with a stray branch sticking out from the tree beside him. "The meeting is over.

Edward sat up and stared at Seth. The meeting was over? He had to restrain himself from reading the young werewolf's mind. It wouldn't be fair to know the outcome before Jacob. The vampire stood up, dusting the back of his clothes off in case any wet leaves stuck to his back. "I should be going," he said. Edward felt uneasy. He was desperate for an answer on the inside, but to come with Jacob to find out the outcome would mean breaking the treaty.

"No," Jacob said holding fast to Edward's hand. "So?" Jacob said, his dark eyes fixed on the young werewolf.

"I…I don't know…" Seth answered. "I was asked to leave…." He finished. Jacob couldn't help but smile.

He knew that the only reason he would be asked to leave was if the young boy had fought for Jake's cause. "Though, we won't know the verdict…until tomorrow."

"What!? Why?" Jacob questioned getting agitated again.

"They said they have come to an impasse…and that they won't continue until…Old Quil returns," Seth said. For some reason the young boy sounded nervous. Jake calmed his voice and mind, "Thank you Seth," Jacob said with a heavy sigh.

Edward was growling on the inside. Tomorrow? Could he stand not knowing what the council had decided? He could, for Jacob's sake. Edward's patience was thin at the moment, but he would live. He wasn't sure how much of an influence this 'Old Quil' person had over the council, but hopefully he would be more understanding than most. "Thank you for telling us that much," he nodded to Seth, with a somewhat forced smile. His nervous disposition was uncomfortable to him. It was as if the feeling was mutual. With those last words spoken, Seth turned and headed back to the reservation.

Rosalie decided she hadn't gotten her point through the night before. She set out of the house, following the familiar scent her brother left behind. In no time at all, the scent mingled with that of another. The vile smell of that wolf! Her nose crinkled as she strode forward. "Really?" Her voice rang out as she came from behind a tree into the view of the two male creatures. "Can you not stay away from that loathsome mutt for more than an hour?" Jacob stayed silent. He didn't want Edward to hate him because he tried to eat his sister.

Edward sneered at the familiar voice of Rosalie. "What I do with my time doesn't need to become a concern of yours!" he snapped. His hand tightened around Jacob's, not willing to let go for an instant. He could be quite spiteful when it came to things he wanted. And at the moment, Edward wanted to stay with Jacob. "I don't understand why you would even follow me out here, if you were only planning on giving me a hard time about it anyway."

Rosalie growled, "Because I won't let you put the lives of our family on the line just because you want to chase this mutt's tail!" She said lunging forward. Jacob got in a defensive position but the blonde vampire was stuck dead in her tracks. Emmett's strong constricting arms made their way under the girl's arms and held her fast.

"Rosalie! You are the one putting people in danger! Do you not know what will happen once you attack him! You will have broken the treaty!" He reasoned with her rather frustrated himself. "You have to calm down!"

"This is a disgrace!" She yelled back trying to fight her way free!

"Deal with it! There is nothing you can do," He argued trying to be as gentle with his love as possible. He gave the two other male's a small smile and a nod before he coaxed Rosalie back to the house.

"Drama queen," Jacob mumbled out.

Edward watched Emmett drag Rosalie back in the direction of the Cullen home, and he turned to face Jacob. "She is really beginning to get on my nerves," he said, with agitation ringing in his voice. "The nerve of her, following me!" The vampire was finding it hard to keep up a happy face with so many things getting him frustrated.

Jacob cupped Edwards face in both his large hands and pressed his warm soft lips to Edward's chilly ones. Pulling his face back he smiled, "Just calm down. She is gone now," He said licking his lips. He loved the taste that lingered on his lips whenever they had come in contact with Edward's. It was becoming like a drug to him.

Edward sighed. "You're right," he said, feeling more at ease. The effect that Jacob had on him could be compared to Jasper's ability to control emotions. Every time Jacob would press his lips to his, all his worries dissipated. "So then," Edward continued. "We wait until tomorrow to find out the verdict, but what do we do until then?"

Jacob smirked knowing many possibilities that ran through his head. He slid his hands from Edward face and looped them around his waist pulling them against one another. They were, for once, alone. He leaned down and captured Edward's lips again. He could feel his anxiousness growing, his passion. He ran his tongue along the edge of Edward's bottom lip loving the sweet taste.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, giving him more access. At the feeling of the taller boy's tongue running along his lip, the vampire parted his lips.

Jacob slid his tongue past the parted lips and slid his tongue along the razor blade teeth slitting the flesh of his tongue slightly. Edward slid his tongue over Jacob and nearly moaned at the taste of the blood. He had never known that werewolf blood tasted so delectable. He couldn't believe he wasn't going into a feeding frenzy.

Their tongues danced in the blood to the music of their fierce movements and sound of their throaty moans and sighs. Alice cleared her throat and Jacob felt the need to shoot her with something. He was tired of these interruptions. However, he liked Alice so he would spare her.

"Would you two care to come inside?" She asked kindly. "Carlisle thought it best if you two, when together, would be in doors so that it would be a bit safer until a verdict is reached on the wolves end."

Edward felt the sudden want to bash his face into something, and so he settled on Jacob's chest. "Please, tell me she isn't there," he murmured. The embarrassment he felt was almost tangible. At least he had a valid excuse for not noticing Alice's approach. His distraction was wonderful. Wiping a bit of Jacob's blood from his bottom lip, he turned his face toward his sister, and said, "Fine...We will be along shortly."

"Kay!" She said with an enthusiastic smile. Jacob wrapped Edward in a hug and couldn't help but wonder how long Alice had been standing there. He leaned down and kissed the top of Edward's head. "I don't know if I should be in the same place as Rosalie. I don't want to eat your sister…or vise versa…" He said with a light chuckle as Alice skipped off.

Edward looked up at Jacob with a small smile. "You know I wouldn't let her try anything, right?" he asked. "I wouldn't let anyone harm you." His returning hug was tight and possessive. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Jacob. Edward was shocked at how quickly he had gotten attached to the werewolf. Even with Bella his feelings didn't develop this quickly.

"I know" Jacob said with a smile. "Shall we?" He questioned motioning off in the direction that Alice had walked. He slid his hand down Edward's arm and into his hand behind his own back, lacing their fingers, and bringing the hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "And we can take our time."

Edward nodded, smiling up at Jacob. "Very well," he said quietly. He pulled away from Jacob slowly, and led the way up to the house in a slow and steady pace. "Have you noticed that we always seem to get interrupted at the wrong moments?" He had been thinking about it for the past few moments, and the thought unnerved him. Hopefully there would be fewer in the future.

"Trust me… I have noticed more than you think…" He said with a sigh then chuckled before the next words left his mouth. "Nosey little pricks," He said. He found his arm leaving the hold of Edward's cooling hand and snaking around his waist. "But what are we to do? Everyone we know could easily break down a locked door," He said with a hearty laugh as he pulled Edward to his side.

Edward thought about this. That meant that they would get absolutely no privacy? He didn't like that. Oh, no, no no, he didn't like that at all! "I guess that we'll have to have private time when absolutely no one is around," Edward said, sounding a little miffed. "We never have our wits about us when we're together." The proof of his comment was sitting in the house, probably giggling her spiky little head off.

Once they arrived at the Cullen residence, Jacob noticed something strange. Not that all the Cullen's were gathered in the living room. Not that all the Cullen's were staring at them. But the fact that all the Cullen's were wearing matching baseball uniforms. "Go get ready," Carlisle said with a smile as Emmett tossed a pair of baseball pants to Jacob as well as a pair of cleats and socks all in a nice little bag. "A storm is coming."

Edward couldn't help but smirk, as Carlisle mentioned the storm. It had been a while since they had played baseball, so this would be a good opportunity for him to blow off some steam. "Come on," he said to Jacob. He led the way up the stair to his room so that they could change. In the back of his closet was hanging his baseball uniform. Edward threw open the closet door and yanked the uniform from it's hanger. "Do you like baseball?" he turned to ask Jacob, before picking his cleats up out of the floor of the closet.

"Not human baseball, it's not a challenge," Jacob said as he put his back to Edward so they would both have a bit of privacy. He slid his shorts off leaving himself in the buff for a few moments as he bent over and pulled the shorts up. He didn't wear underwear often and he felt a little self conscious with the tight pants. Finishing with the socks and cleats, he turned to Edward.

Edward quickly stripped of his clothing and pulled his baseball pants on. "Well," he said. "Maybe you'll find playing baseball with a family of vampires to be more of a challenge." He pulled the shirt on over his head, and turned around to sit on the bed and put on his socks and cleats. "Does the uniform fit alright?" Edward asked.

"It's… snug," Jacob said with a light chuckle. He couldn't stop his eyes from raking over Edward's body in the uniform. He couldn't believe how amazing he looked. The other Cullen's were nothing compared to Edward's looks. He restrained himself and his inappropriate thoughts.

Edward smirked at the sight of Jake in the uniform. It was rather tight on him, not that the vampire minded. "Well, we should go meet with the others," he sighed, tying off the laces to his cleats. He sprang up from his seat and stood by the door. "You coming?" He leaned against the door frame, waiting for Jacob to follow.

Jacob walked over and pressed his lips to Edward's ear with a smirk, "You would like that wouldn't you?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, let's go," He finished as he walked passed Edward and down with the others.

Edward trailed along behind Jacob and greeted his family when they reached the den. "Jacob, Edward," Carlisle called upon seeing them enter. "You two can ride with Jasper and Alice." The vampire family headed to the garage. "You sure you can handle playing with seven vampires?" Edward teased, as the climbed into the back of Alice's Porsche.

Jacob slid his large body in the back seat next to Edward, "I think I can handle it," He said with a smirk as he thought about whether or not he should hold Edward's hand or not. He wanted to. He wanted the contact. But he didn't want to set Jasper off on another outburst.

The tension in the car was thick. Alice put the key in the ignition and Edward kneed the back of Jasper's seat. The blonde vampire turned his head to meet Edward's glare, and the tension automatically disappeared. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Jacob's hand resting on the seat between them, and he placed his cold hand on top of it.

Jacob, looking only out the window, laced his fingers with Edward's. He smiled softly. He rubbed his thumb over Edward's cold hand. The baseball field was out in the middle of nowhere. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods.

Jacob whistled as Edward walked by as it was his turn to bat, "Work that uniform," He said with a wink. He couldn't help but laugh as Jasper and Rosalie simultaneously slapped their hands over their ears with a chorus of 'I can't hear you! La la la la la!'.

Edward threw a glare at Rosalie and Jasper, and as Alice pitched the ball, he knocked the sphere into the woods. He rounded the bases with amazing speed before Jasper attempted to throw him out. Just after he slid in and touched the bag, Esme caught the ball. "Safe!" she yelled. Edward got up and dusted his pants. "Not bad, eh?" Edward bragged, giving Jacob a high five.

The game was fun. Jacob managed to get a home run…simply because the fastest of the vampires was on his team. He didn't ride home with the Cullen's. He needed to get back to the reservation. He kissed Edward gently on the lips as they parted ways.

In 15 minutes time, Jacob was driving the rabbit (Silly name for a Volkswagen bug car) down the wet roads of Forks. He couldn't help but smile as he pictures Edward sprinting across the field in his nice little uniform. Out of nowhere, a motorcycle sped out in front of him and he slammed on his breaks. The wheels didn't catch. The rabbit slid out of control and he turned the wheel just in time to miss the cyclist and into a junk heap. Once the smoke cleared, Jacob coughed and hissed in pain. So the coughing was a bad idea.

The Quileute tried to move, to get out of the car, but couldn't. Looking down for the first time, and saw the metal piped that pinned him to the seat. The blood streamed from the wound. He wrapped his large hand around the pole that pierced the center of his chest but realized moving it was something he couldn't do. 'Now what?' was all he thought as he laid his head back against the seat and tried to ignore the pain.

Edward had just stepped out of the car, when he caught a strange smell on the air. A familiar smell. One that threw him into a state of fear. It was the scent of Jacob's blood. Without turning to tell his family where he was going, Edward started to run in the direction that the scent was coming from. Withing a matter of minutes, he was standing at the scene of Jacob's accident. "Jacob!" he yelled. The vampire approached the driver's door of the Rabbit.

"Hey, good to see you again," He said with a half assed smiled before coughing and hissing once again. He placed one of his hands on the pole again and hissed. "Looks like I am… a bit stuck at the moment," He said. He was mainly joking around just to keep himself calm.

Edward grabbed onto the pipe with one hand and placed the other on Jacob's chest. "I can't pull it out," he said. "It's closing off the wound. If I pull it out, you'll lose too much blood." Edward's face faded a few shades of pale, and he pulled a silver cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Carlisle!" he was talking into the phone now. He gave Carlisle the location that they were at and the situation. He flipped the phone closed and rushed back to the shattered window. "Carlisle is on his way," he breathed, grabbing Jacob's hand. "He'll be here soon."

Jacob squeezed Edward's hand with as much energy as he had, which wasn't that much. He didn't have that much strength left in his body. "Thanks," He said with a soft chuckle. How had he managed to get himself in this situation? "Won't….it bother your dad…I mean, the blood," He asked as he let his eyes and only his eyes, he didn't have enough strength to move his head, and looked at the pipe as blood slid off of it.

Edward tried to keep a positive outlook on the situation, but it was proving difficult. "Shh, don't talk," he cautioned. "Carlisle is used to it. He's a doctor." A few moments passed. To Edward, those few moments felt like an eternity. Carlisle finally arrived in his car, and grabbed his bag from the back of the car. The doctor strode over to the crash scene. "Jacob, this will only take a minute," Carlisle reassured. He took a cloth from the bag and wiped the blood from the pipe.

"Okay, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to cut the pipe so that we can get you out of the car. Edward, I need you to help me push him up on the pole so that we can get him out." Without hesitation, Edward went to the other side of the car. He held onto Jacob's shoulder as Carlisle grabbed his left one and at the count of three, they pulled the teen forward.

Jacob let out a glass shattering scream as he felt the pipe move through him. He squeezed his hands on the seat of the car and ground his teeth together. "I…I trust you," He said through his teeth. He needed to keep talking. If he was too quiet he knew he would pass out. He felt the blackness creeping up on him.

Edward felt his heart aching at the sound of Jacob screaming. He felt useless. Carlisle took from his bag a mini-generator and a surgical saw. After hooking it up to the saw, Carlisle proceeded to cut the pipe six inches from Jacob's chest, holding onto the front part while Edward held onto the part behind Jacob.

The vampires tried their best to ignore Jacob's screaming, but Edward found it hard to do. Edward grasped onto Jacob's hand. "You're going to be okay," he whispered. Carlisle had cut through the front of the pipe, and moved on to the section behind Jacob. Edward held onto the pipe jutting from the werewolf's chest with his free hand as Carlisle worked.

Jacob could feel the tears leaking down his cheeks at the pain. He clenched onto Edward's hand like a little kid at a doctors office. He felt his consciousness wearing thin. Blood slid down the pole and was thrown by the spinning saw. He vaguely saw a few drops of it land on Edward's porcelain face. "What…a way to go huh?" He said with a light chuckle before breaking out in another scream.

Edward's face contorted into a sorrowful expression. "No!" he yelled. "It's not ending here! I won't let you go!" Carlisle had finished cutting the pipe, and put away his equipment. With a shockingly swift movement, Carlisle had ripped the driver door clean off of its hinges. Edward got out and jumped over the car to the other side. He got a good grip on Jacob, and dragged him out with delicate care, being sure not to jostle his love too much.

Jacob clung to Edward's shirt trying to stay awake. He wasn't sure why but he got the feeling that going to sleep was a bad idea. "Too bad I'm not as immortal as you huh?" He asked with a faint mirror of his goofy smile painted on his lips. His fist loosened and soon slipped loose of Edward's shirt. He didn't have the energy to hold his arm up. He felt his consciousness slipping from him and soaking into Edward's shirt with each drop of his blood.

Edward rushed to Carlisle's car with Jacob and got into the back seat with him. He situated him so that he wouldn't get harmed any further. Carlisle got in the driver's seat, and started the car, immediately heading in the direction of the Reservation. Edward placed a pale hand on Jacob's cheek. "Please..." he begged. "Please don't leave me..." He had never felt so heartbroken in all of the years he had lived.

Jacob could feel the skin on his chest begin to attempt to heal itself and wrap around the pole. Carlisle skidded to halt in front of Jacob's house. A few of the pack members waited, ready to attack, on the porch. "What are you bloodsu-" But Sam stopped as the metallic bitter scent of blood hit his nose. It was Jacobs. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He questioned and began to growl.

Billy came out and his paternal instincts kicked in. "Move on over boy's, let them in." He knew something was wrong. Sam tried to push Carlisle out of the way and get to his pack mate.

"Sam!" Jacob growled and pain rolled through his body. "Go home!" He didn't want his friends to see him this way. And in all honesty, he wanted the medically trained vampire to help rather than the spur of the moment wolf.

Carlisle passed Sam and helped Edward get Jacob out of the car. Sam glared Edward down as he came into view from out of the car, and Edward ignored him. He was far more concerned with Jacob's wound to be bothered with Sam's rivalry. The two vampires carried Jacob inside the small home and laid him down on the living room floor. "Someone!" Carlisle called, unfamiliar with the names of the werewolves in the room. "I need someone to get my medical bag from the car!"

Seth, who had hidden beside the house and gazed on in horror as Jacob was taken inside the house. When no one moved at Carlisle's call, he ran quickly to the sleek car and grabbed the requested bag. He took it to Carlisle and sat it at his side. Jacob had just enough energy to give Seth a kind hearted smile, pain evident on his lips, before he passed out. "If there is anything I can do, just tell me," Seth said softly trying to stay out of the vampire's way. Billy just stared. There was no way a parent could ever be prepared for their child being rushed into their home with a large pipe through them.

After thanking Seth, Carlisle tried to work as quickly as possible. He took a scalpel and disinfectant from his bag, and made an incision just under the pipe. After a few moments, he was able to grasp the pipe from inside Jacob's chest cavity. He pushed it upwards slowly, checking the teen's vital signs after every few pushes, until he could feel the end of the pipe from the inside.

Edward watched his adoptive father push the rest of the pipe through Jacob's chest, and cringed. The pipe was gone, that was true, but the hole in his chest was not. Carlisle got out a needle and surgical thread and began suturing the muscle tissue back together from the incision he had made. After closing him up, he had Edward help to lean Jacob forward and he started bandaging him up.

Edward had help from Carlisle to move Jacob to his bedroom and place the wolf on the soft bed. Edward pulled the blanket from the foot of the sleeping area up over the werewolf and moved some hair from Jacob's face. Carlisle said he was able to stop the bleeding, and that the boy should heal relatively quick, however, and that was when Edward started to worry. Howevers from Carlisle never turned out for the better. Carlisle's words tormented Edward's thoughts. "He will heal at his normal rate, which is very quickly as you know…But he has lost so much blood…There is no way to tell for sure…If he will pull through."

Edward leaned over and planted his lips to Jacob's surprisingly cold forehead. Edward nearly reeled back from the usually boiling boy. Things did not look good. Billy sent Sam in with a chair for Edward to sit in. Edward nodded his appreciation and sat by the bedside. Sliding his hand into Jacob's, he held the large hand between both of his. He kissed it lightly. If vampires could cry…waterfalls would be going down Edward's pale face. "You will not leave me," he said. "I will be selfish. I refuse to let you go."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything pertaining to twilight. Just the words that are written in this fanfic.

If you have any questions or suggestions pertaining to the story feel free to send me a message through fanfiction or feel free to email me at

Chapter 4

The gray light of morning peeked through the single window of Jacob's room. Edward still had the werewolf's hand in his hands. How could this have happened? Was what Rosalie said true? Was he not cut out for love? A deep pain sank into his chest. Why would he be capable of love if everyone he loved was only going to get taken away from him? Edward whispered a few inaudible words. A small prayer for the boy in the bed.

Billy rolled his wheelchair down the silent hallways. He knocked lightly on his son's bedroom door. "Hello son," He said softly to Edward. "How is he doing?" He questioned as he rolled over and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. He could see how much his own child meant to the vampire. He could see that Jacob would be safe with him. He didn't want Jacob to loose any more than he already had. He was willing to put his prejudice aside for his son's happiness.

Edward turned his face towards Billy. "He hasn't...wakened up yet," he replied, broken-heartedly. Edward was a little surprised that Billy would want to even talk to him. He still clutched onto Jacob's hand, desperate for any sign of recovery. "I should have...I should have been there. I should have been able to stop it." The vampire felt completely useless. If his strength couldn't protect the one he loved, then it WAS useless.

Billy let out a soft sigh, "Ol' Quill has returned… The decision has been made…" Billy said offering no more information. He put a heavy hand on Jacob's leg and stared up at the boy's face before wheeling himself from the room. He turned around and spoke once more, "The few members from the council will be over shortly…with the verdict," and he shut the door.

The verdict? Edward wondered how they could worry about that at a time like this. He knew that it was an important factor in his and Jacob's relationship, but he would settle for Jacob being alive over the council's decision at the moment. He pressed his pale lips to Jacob's hand, hoping for the warmth to return to him.

Billy escorted the group of council members down the hall speaking to them as they walked. "So who was it that treated dear Jacob? You didn't honestly take him to the hospital did you?" Sue Clearwater asked.

"No," He said shortly. "Dr. Cullen treated him personally." He said pushing the door open. "Edward has been in there with him since he arrived home. Brought him from the accident…" He said as everyone stared inside.

Seth came from beside his mom and pulled the door shut. "YOU CAN'T HONESTLY SAY YOU WOULD SEPARATE THEM AFTER ALL THIS JUST BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID TREATY A WHOLE BUNCH OF OLD DEAD PEOPLE WROTE UP!" He whispered harshly. Everyone stared at the young boy with passion burning in his eyes. He cared for both the boy's behind that door. He would fight for them as hard as he could.

Edward looked over his shoulder, as the door was opened and slammed. It wasn't until then that he was slightly worried about the outcome of their meeting. He squeezed Jacob's hand tightly. Could they really pull them apart now, after all they've been through? Edward lifted one of his hands and brushed Jacob's cheek lightly. He concentrated on Jacob's steady, rhythmic breathing to take his mind off the councilmen outside the door.

"Seth! Watch your mouth!" Leah said from behind their mother.

"No Leah I won't!" Seth replied. "Just because their relationship is different you have to be mean and put your noses in something that doesn't have anything to do with you! They are happy!" By this time Seth was crying.

"It must be done. The vampires aren't welcome here for a reason. They are a danger to us." An old man from the back of the group spoke.

"Dangerous!? Did he look dangerous to you? In there holding the hand of the person he loves as he is DYING!" Seth was now crying out of anger. How could anyone be so heartless.

"He is right," Sue finally spoke up. "The Cullen's are different. He…." She swallowed her beliefs that were driven hard into her as a child. "He loves Jacob…"

Edward felt like he was being crushed. The pressure of all the negative thoughts was wearing on him. So many of them were against them staying together. "Jacob," he whispered. "Please wake up soon." Edward tried his hardest to keep his hopes high, but it was difficult. What kind of cruel god would take away everything precious to him?

Billy was smiling though no one could see. He had said what he had on purpose. He pushed the door open again and Old Quill stepped inside. "The treaty will be amended by tomorrow. The Cullen's…" He seemed reluctant to speak. "The Cullen's will there by be allowed onto the reservation. But only that will be changed. Nothing else. No hunting or the likes, same as always." He finished. Seth smiled. He had done it.

Jacob's breaths fell shallow.

His chest slowed its rising until it stopped.

His hands went limp.

Everyone stopped moving.

The stillness was stale in the air. Slowly, fingers laced with Edward's with hardly any strength. Slowly, Jacob's eyes slid open. His breathing became regular and his chest moved once again in a steady rhythm.

Edward tensed immediately. He tightened his grip on Jacob's hand. "Jacob?" he called to the teen softly. He could feel the warmth slowly creep back to Jacob's hand. The joy he felt at Jacob's revival couldn't be put into words.

Billy smiled and ushered the councilmen from the room. Seth couldn't help but feel good about himself. Jacob turned his head to look at Edward with a soft smile, "Sorry, can't get rid of me that easily," He said with a light chuckle which he quickly realized was still a bad idea. He hissed and put a heavy hand over the hidden hole in his chest. "What did they have to say?" He asked motioning towards the now closed door.

Edward gave a small smile, and stroked the side of Jacob's face gently. "They said they were going to abolish the treaty," Edward spoke softly. "We're allowed to come onto the Reservation now. We just can't hunt here." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jacob's forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Edward knew that he wasn't feeling 'well', but he was still worried about his condition.

"I am as good as someone with a gaping hole in their chest would be," he said jokingly. "Damn cyclist should get the hell out of town before I get out of this god forsaken bed," He said with a smile. There was that sailor's mouth. "Come here," He said tugging on Edward's hand trying to pull him into the bed. Jacob lifted the blanket so that Edward could lay against him.

Edward helped Jacob to scoot over a bit, and slid under the covers with him on the small bed. "Kinda cramped in here, don't you think?" Edward commented. He wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist, careful not to hit his wound. "If you need me to call Carlisle later, to check on you, just tell me, by the way," Edward added.

"No," Jacob said softly burying his face in Edward's hair. "It's a perfect fit." He held the vampire to him and nodded at his statement. "I think I will be just fine right here." He sniffed and his nose curled. He smelled his own blood on the vampire's scent. He looked down at Edward's arms and cringed, "You should change… There are some clothes in the dresser over there…"

Edward looked down at the dried blood on his shirt. "Oh," he muttered. The vampire got up slowly and took off the ruined shirt and hung it over the back of his chair. He went over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out an old looking long sleeved shirt. Edward pulled it over his head, and pushed his arms through it. Looking down at it, he said, "Er...I don't think it fits."

Jacob laughed a heartfelt laugh for the first time since the accident. It hurt, but it was worth it. "Sorry Edward, it's the smallest I have," He said with his usual goofy grin. "You are just too scrawny," He laughed.

Edward laughed, along with Jacob. He tried to roll the sleeves up a little, but they would stay put. "Screw it!" he said, frustrated with the fabric death-trap. He climbed back into the bed and draped his arm back around Jacob's waist, as it had been earlier. He nuzzled Jacob's cheek softly, glad for the warmth that returned to him.

Jacob pulled Edward to him. He knew how close he was to loosing everything. A light knock came on the door. "Come in," Jacob said not willing to let Edward go. Whoever it was would just have to deal with the view when they came in or else they could choose to leave. Either way, Jacob was not letting go. The door slowly slid open and Carlisle walked in. "Billy called and said you had wakened."

Edward looked up to see Carlisle walk into the room, and attempted to get up. He found that Jacob's grip on him was a lot stronger than he had thought. "Carlisle," he nodded to his father. Carlisle nodded back. "So," he said. "How are we feeling today?" Carlisle had his 'doctor' tone going, simply out of habit. He fished out his stethoscope and leaned over to listen to Jacob's heart beat and breathing.

Jacob did as he was told all the while holding tight onto Edward. "I feel just peachy," He said with a chuckle to Carlisle. Carlisle smiled. He could tell that Jacob was feeling better.

"Glad your back to joking. So how is it that I got onto the reservation without so much as a sideways glance from the werewolves?" He asked as he packed his things.

"The council decided to abolish the treaty, as long as we refrained from hunting on the reservation," Edward explained. It was an unbelievably happy day for him. Carlisle smiled at the two boys snuggled in the small bed. "Well, I'm glad they chose to see things clearly," he said. "If you need anything, just call." With that, Carlisle waved goodbye to the two and went to tell Billy of Jacob's condition.

"I feel like I have been dosed with morphine," He said as he turned his attention to the window. A stream of light came through the glass panes and hit the both of them and bounced off of Edward's cheek. His looks still caught Jacob off guard. "Humor me," He said as he pulled his shirt off of the thin vampire and stared at the sparkling skin. He traced a russet colored finger over the diamond skin.

A shiver traveled down Edward's spine as Jacob's finger traced his sparkling skin. "Why is everyone so fascinated with my skin?" he laughed. Jacob's finger touched an extremely sensitive spot, and Edward jumped. He had never noticed how ticklish he was before.

Jacob got a devious look in his eyes and he made a mental note of that spot for the moment. "Because it's mine. I have the right to be fascinated," He said as he traced circles over the spot he had touched moments before which caused the vampire to jump.

Edward twinged away, laughing. "S-stop!" he managed to say. He wasn't used to anything like this. Even though the touches were so light, it felt like they were sinking into his skin, sending little shocks of excitement through his nerves.

Jacob sat up slowly and kissed the spot with a wink. "Gotta pee," He said easing out of the bed. He had to be careful because he was still in pain and a bit loopy from the medication.

Edward shivered as Jacob's lips came into contact with the spot, and he sat up. "You need some help getting there?" he grabbed onto Jake's arm to steady him, and helped him to stand. One wrong move, and the stitches in his abdomen would bust.

Jacob raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless, he knew Edward was worried about him. "I think I can handle it. It's just across the hallway. Besides, I don't think my dad is prepared to see you leaving my room half naked," He said with a chuckle before he made his way to the bathroom with only a bit of trouble but nothing major.

Edward sat down on the bed, cringing when Jacob stumbled and braced himself on the door frame. He knew he was being a little over protective, but he couldn't help it. The vampire would simply have to sit and wait like a good boy. After a few moments, however, Edward found patience to be a hard thing to hang on to.

Jacob stumbled back into the bedroom, still loopy from the medicine, and still trying to figure out how the damn button on his pants kept running away from the hole it needed to be in to fasten his pants. "Fuck it," He said, not caring about the button anymore and went and sat next to Edward. "That…should never be that difficult…" He laughed.

::edited:: Edward laughed a little at Jacob's struggle, and reached over to help him. "Here, let me," he said. He fastened the buttons without any trouble. He smiled up at Jacob in a teasing fashion.

Jacob had to bite his lip from all the thoughts that were going through his mind as Edward's able fingers agilely reached over into his lap and fastened the pants. Before either had time to react, the door was pushed open and Billy rolled in, "Charlie is here to-" And was cut off at the site before him. Jacob's eyes grew wide. He knew his dad was going to misinterpret that.

Edward's hands automatically flew away from their position at Jacob's pants, and he sat up, straight as a board. He was incredibly embarrassed by the whole situation. "Uhm..." he said. "He couldn't get his pants...buttoned. Because of the medicine." His reason sounded lame, and unconvincing. But the thing that bothered Edward the most was that it was the truth.

"I don't want to know…Just at least wait till the wound heals," Billy said turning his chair around. "Charlie is here to see you Jacob," he said as he shut the door slightly behind him. Jacob's bright red cheeks gleamed through his tanned skin. He stood slightly and reached over his bed to hand Edward the shirt from earlier. "Let's not make two people wonder…" He said with a laugh.

Edward took the shirt swiftly and threw it on. "Right," he agreed, and stood. "You sure you don't need any help walking down the hall, Mr. Buttons?" The vampire held the door open for Jacob politely, and had his hand held out towards him, just in case Jacob decided that he did need help.

"I think I can handle it myself, dear Eddy," He said. If Edward could use nicknames…then so could he. However, the name didn't feel right. It was almost bitter on his tongue. It was a good thing that Edward had fastened Jacob's shorts, if he hadn't, Jacob was sure they would have fallen on the walk to the living room. He winked at Edward before he walked into the living room and smiled. "Hi Charlie."

Edward cringed at the nickname and followed behind Jacob, prepared to catch him if he happened to fall. Though, with Jacob, catching would probably result in squishing him. They entered the living room, and Edward nodded his hello to Charlie. "Hello," he said. Charlie stood up from the couch. "Hello, Edward," he said, gruffly. "Jacob, what in the blazes happened to you? I thought you were a careful driver!" Charlie scolded Jacob, but behind his words was worry.

"Damn motorcycle jumped out in front of me," Jacob replied taking a seat on the couch. He grunted a bit as he plopped down the last few inches and his hit back against the cushioned couch. "What brings you here Charlie?" He asked. "Didn't know there was a game on."

Charlie looked appalled. "Doesn't anything phase you, boy?" he asked. "You just recovered from a car wreck, and you're cracking jokes?" Edward smiled. That sounded like Jacob alright. "I came over here to check up on you," Charlie continued. "But it must not have been too bad of a crash, if you still have the energy to talk like that."

"Nah, I am Jacob Black! A hole in the chest won't stop me!" He said laughing happily. He wanted to run. He had so much energy from sleeping so long. He knew, however, that was a bad idea. Not only did he run the risk of reopening the sutured wound but he also knew Edward wouldn't agree with the idea. But he couldn't help but thinking it…

Edward threw Jacob a warning glance at hearing his thought about running. Charlie winced. "A hole in the chest? Billy didn't tell me that on the phone!" he said, astounded, his voice rumbling. "So, how long 'till you heal up all the way?" Edward passed Charlie and sat down next to Jacob. Even though he was busy talking to Charlie, and the chief of police didn't know about their relationship.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Jacob asked looking for the end to the bandage so that he could unwind himself. "Let me just find where this damn thing begins and I will show you," He finished finally finding the end of the bandage.

Charlie shook his head, "No I don't want to see a damn hole in your chest, kid! Wait until you've healed up completely!" The grimace on Charlie's face gave away that he really DIDN'T want to see Jacob's wound, especially not a hole in his chest. Edward couldn't help but smirk at how Jacob had ignored the question of his healing process. He had to hand it to the werewolf. If he wanted out of something without lying, he could really get out of it.

Jacob was bored with this. He had too much energy. He really wanted to laugh. Then a curious thought went through his head. He knew Edward was in his mind and his thoughts. He smirked as he pictured himself naked. He turned to Edward to watch the response.

Edward was shocked by the sudden image of a naked Jacob. He shot up out of his seat, startling Charlie and Billy, throwing a discreet glare at Jacob. "Bathroom!" he said, hurriedly. "Be right back!" The pale figure quickly made his way down the hallway, and into the small bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat for a moment, trying to erase the inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

Charlie and Jacob talked for a moment and then Billy and Charlie went off into their own little worlds. Jacob, finding the chance to escape, headed back to his bedroom and lay down on his bed on his stomach propping up on his arms so that he wasn't putting to much pressure on his chest. He sighed into his pillow. This injured thing really didn't work for him. He hated being home bound. He started to wonder what was taking Edward.

Edward emerged from the bathroom, and noticed Jacob's thought pattern coming from his room. He walked inside slowly, closing the door behind him, and sat on the bed beside Jacob. "And what was that in the living room?" Edward asked, accusingly. He couldn't believe Jacob had pulled that on him. Wait. Yes he could.

Jacob smirked, not looking up from the pillow, and let his mind wander. Down from his face, to his russet abs. He imagined his large tanned hand running down his stomach and tugging at his shorts. His smirk widened. He imagined his hand sliding down the front of his pants, biting his lip, he began to move his hand along himself…. He looked up at Edward for another response. He liked using the vampire's ability against him.

Edward found himself turning away from Jacob. "Jacob!" he complained. "I'll never enter your mind without your permission again!" The vampire could feel a yearning from deep inside. "If you keep this up, Jacob Black, I swear I will do so many inappropriate things to you..." The threat was mostly false. He wouldn't do anything to Jacob while he was in this condition. But afterwards, was a different story.

Jacob could feel himself getting excited just from himself teasing Edward. He would have to remember to keep his teasing to a minimum unless he wanted it to backfire. He stood up and walked up behind Edward, wrapping his heavy arms around the lithe male. He planted a gentle kiss to the back of Edward's neck with a smile before resting his chin on Edward's shoulder.

Edward reached up and placed his hand on the side of Jacob's face, and placed his other hand on top of the ones around his waist. "You truly do amaze me, you know?" he said, gently. He turned around, still looped in Jacob's embrace, and kissed his lips lightly. "You need to go lie down." Edward was still concerned with Jacob's healing process.

"Only if you come with me," Jacob said with a smile as he pressed his lips to Edward's again. He began to back up towards the bed with his arms still wrapped around Edward and their lips still pressed together. He smirked against Edward's lips because he knew the vampire was still listening to his thoughts. His mind began to make Jacob run his hands down the naked torso of Edward Cullen and slowly begin to pull his pants off. He let his mind stop as he sat down on the bed. He pulled back and looked at Edward.

Edward pulled back, and pushed Jacob onto the bed gently. "Stop doing that," he warned. The vampire sat down on the bed beside his love. "You'll give me the impression that you WANT me to sexually assault you."

Jacob looked up from where Edward had pushed him into a laying position. He raised a black eyebrow in amusement and wiggled his finger at the vampire sitting beside him. "Come here," He said with a smirk. He had managed to excite himself. Charlie and Billy were preoccupied with one another. He was hurt. He deserved a little fun. They could at least have a little play time. Right?

Edward scooted closer to Jacob and leaned down so that his face hovered just above his. He could feel the heat coming from the werewolf on his cheeks, which he took as a good sign. "Yes," he asked, humoring Jacob's command. He knew that something was up, but he didn't want to explore Jacob's mind to find out, lest he find another provocative image.

Jacob wrapped his heavy arms around Edward's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He sucked on the vampire's tongue once it entered his mouth. The taste was like a sweet chocolate drop. He ran his fingers through Edward's bronze hair, pulling him closer.

Edward kissed Jacob back with a lustful intent. His built up tension was finally given a venting method. He ran his hands up Jacob's sides, gliding them feather light against his russet skin, as heir tongues dueled with each other in a fight for dominance.

Jacob removed his hands from Edward's hair and hastily removed his large shirt from the vampire's torso only breaking the fierce kiss to get the shirt to the floor before pushing his lips to the vampire's once more. He pulled Edward to him, he could almost hear the hiss of steam once their skin touched. He ran his hand down Edward's back, dragging his fingertips in an almost clawing manner down the porcelain skin.

Edward arched his back slightly at Jacob's fingertips running down his back. Another sensitive spot he didn't know he had. Without realizing it, he had managed to climb on top of the overheating Quileute in a straddling position, his legs on either side of him. His hands were now tightly gripping Jacob's shoulders.

Jacob grabbed tight onto Edward's thighs, grinding his hips up against his love. He wanted more. He knew the wound on his chest was going to make them have to hold back slightly. He released Edward's legs and slid his large hands down the back of the other's pants, squeezing his ass tightly pushing him further against the wolf.

Edward felt himself grinding against Jacob's groin, and tried not to moan into his mouth as they kissed. He was afraid that the actions were going to get Jacob's blood pumping too fast, and his wound would reopen, but their actions were so alluring to his body.

A knock sounded on the door and Jacob heaved a large frustrated sigh not bothering to remove his hands from the back of Edward's pants. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE! JUST GO AWAY!" He said as he began to get angry at his life.

"Jacob Black, you will not talk to me like that!" Came Billy's voice from the hallway as he pushed the door open and immediately slapped his hand over his eyes, "Oh my dear," He got out.

"I told you to go away," He said simply. He fully believed the old man had deserved it. He never listened. Maybe this would gain them a bit of privacy in the house from now on. He highly doubted it. But it was worth getting ones hopes up.

Edward felt like he wanted to disappear. He face planted into the crook of Jacob's neck. "Please, God, tell me that you're dad did NOT just come in on us grinding..." he plead. His embarrassment was thick in his voice. Edward wasn't sure if he wanted to continue anymore.

Jacob reluctantly removed his hands from the back of Edward's pants and kissed his ear softly before gently helping him off of him. The tall teen sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "What did you want Dad?" Jacob asked, frustration in his voice evident. Not only frustrated at just the fact that they had been interrupted but now he was sexually frustrated.

"Charlie wanted to say goodbye to you boys," He said still not moving his hand from his eyes.

Jacob got up from the bed and walked over to the doorway and hollered down the hallway, "Bye Charlie! Thanks for stopping by to check up on me! I'll come visit you sometime," he finished. He saw Charlie wave and heard the door open and shut. "Happy?" He asked looking down at Billy who was looking up at Jacob. Jacob couldn't help but notice the faint blush on his dad's cheeks. He was grateful when Billy rolled out of the room and down the hall.

"Well… My mood was broken," He said walking over and sitting next to Edward.

Author's note: Sorry it was so short. We had angry fans so we hurried this chapter. A little action in here. Hope it helped recover from the shock of the last chapter! Read and Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 5

Edward sat in his chair and stared at the wall blankly. The ticking of the clock in the corner of his room echoed through his ears. The only thoughts that went through his mind were memories of the happenings earlier that day.

::Flashback::

Without another thought on the subject, Billy turned his wheelchair around and knocked on Jacob's door again. "You two had better be decent!" he called, before opening the door and wheeling in. He was thankful that they weren't doing anything inappropriate. "Edward, I think it best if you go home for now. Jacob needs his rest, and your presence is only encouraging him to harm himself further," he said to the pale boy sitting on the bed. "You may visit him tomorrow. I don't want you two doing anything while Jacob is injured, OR while I am home."

::End Flashback::

Edward was aching to be at Jacob's side again, even though they had only been apart for a few hours.

Alice skipped happily into Edward's room not even bothering to knock. "Guess what," She said in her all too happy all too familiar 'I know something' voice. "Jacob called." She said shortly.

Edward shot out of his seat. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, more surprised than actually mad. Then again, why didn't he just call his cell phone? He had the number, Edward was sure of that. He had left both the house and cell number on the dresser before he left the reservation.

"Because the call wasn't for you," She said with another beaming smile. "He called Carlisle." She scooped her skirt up under he knees and sat beside him bouncing happily. "Tonight we are all invited to a bonfire down at La Push beach on the reservation. It is a celebration for the abolishment of that silly old treaty," She said now hopping up and down not being able to contain her excitement. She hadn't been to a beach in so long.

Edward smiled. Of course they would want to celebrate the abolishment of the treaty. And the plus side to that was that he would get to see Jacob again shortly. "This is great!" he said, with more excitement than he meant to show. "Now we can all go to the reservation together." And more importantly, though he hadn't thought about it before, he could sneak into Jacob's room at night whenever they wanted to spend time together.

Alice skipped from the room and jumped on Emmett's back. "We are going to a party!" She yelled happily. Emmett laughed and walked down the stairs with the lithe female on his back.

Jacob sighed as he pulled at the dressing on his wound. It had itched. So he had scratched. Which really wasn't that smart. Now he was being forced to somehow figure out how to put it back on and make it where no one could tell he had messed it up again. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Screw it." Besides, he realized it wasn't possible for Jacob's brain to reconstruct the shredded bandage.

Pulling out a box of bandaids, Jacob stuck three of the large patch like bandaids together and slapped it over the hole that was beginning to close in his chest. At least he couldn't see the wall out his back anymore. With careful hands, he did the same to his back. Happy with his job well done, he left his room and headed for the beach. He had promised to help gather wood for the bonfire even though the others told him not to.

Edward found himself sitting downstairs watching television. There was nothing on worth eating up his time. The vampire had grown so much more impatient than ever before, and it was annoying to him. Edward left the channel set on the soap network. "Like sands in the hour glass, so are the days of our lives," the TV echoed through the empty room. Without interest, he watched the drama ensue. Something about a baby getting switched with another after birth and a lying spouse.

Hours passed. Darkness finally rolled around. Alice skipped into Edward's room adorned in a small dark blue bikini with a crescent moon on the left breast. A small blue bathing suit cover wrapped around her waist obscuring the bottoms. "Time to go," She said knowing her brother was more than ready to go.

Once they made their way downstairs, they met up with the rest of the family. Jasper wore dark purple swim trunks with the same pattern as Alice's suit except for a swirly design behind the moon and stars. Emmett's trunks were covered in playing card patters with skulls and crossbones along the bottom of the legs. Rosalie wore a plain red bikini. Carlisle and Esme wore normal, any-day clothes. "We are waiting on you dear," Esme said softly with her kind smile.

Edward didn't actually plan on swimming, so he wore his gray peacoat, with a plain black shirt under it, and grayish black jeans. "I'm ready," the vampire smiled, smoothing out the wrinkles in his coat. He felt that he needed to make a good impression on the Quileute tribe. They were basically all part of Jacob's family, after all.

Jacob lay sprawled out in the sand with a large grunt. "I am so bored!" He said as he stared up at the waning moon. No one would give him the matches or let him light the bonfire. They only let him collect three pieces of wood, the least they could do is let him light the damn thing. He felt so useless.

The Cullen's had finally made it to the reservation, and they all filed out of the two cars they had taken. Edward followed his family down to the beach where they were to meet the tribe members. He tucked his hands in his pockets and gracefully made his way over to the werewolf sitting on the sand. "Evening," he whispered.

Jacob looked up and gave a goofy grin to the vampire that hovered above him. "Hi there," He said. "You wouldn't have a match or something on you would you?" He said giving Edward the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. His bottom lip quivered lightly as he got to his knees and nearly begged.

Edward looked down at Jacob, and smiled crookedly. "I don't carry matches on me, you know." He bent down and tried to get Jacob to stand up. "What do you want a match for anyway?" It wasn't time for the bonfire to be lit yet, and Edward was fairly sure that a little match wasn't going to light a gigantic pile of wood.

Jacob stood and looked over Edward's shoulder too see his family and Alice frantically waving at him. Jacob smiled and waved nicely, everyone but Rosalie waving in return. He saw Alice coming closer and smiled as she skipped over. He opened his arms to hug his favorite Cullen sibling and she surprised him when she jumped up and clung to him. "Thank you for inviting us!" She said hugging him, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her in place. He laughed and hugged her back, surprised she hadn't hit his wound. She hopped down and ran to the water. "She is strange…" Jacob said to Edward with a smile.

Edward shook his head and watched his hyper sister skip away. "Yea, that's Alice for you," he commented. "How are you feeling?" The vampire wrapped his arms around Jacob in a tender hug. He was so happy to see that his love looked more energetic than he had in the earlier half of the day. Edward looked at Jacob's and frowned. "Jake...What happened to the bandages?"

"Um…I don't know you could be talking about," Jacob said as he scratched the back of his head. He looked around for a moment before spotting a log placed for people to sit at around the bonfire. Jacob took a seat and stared out at the water and Alice pounced on a werewolf and knocked him down laughing. He was surprised as the werewolf popped back up, laughing as well, and splashed her. Emmett and another wolf were trying to sink each other in what looked like a sumo match. It was amazing to see. "Seems like…Bella got her wish…" He said thinking about how she had dreamed of uniting the wolves and vampires.

Edward sat down next to Jacob on the log and slid his cold hand into his. "Yes, I'd have to say so," he agreed. He watched his family mingle with the werewolves, and smiled. Everyone was having the time of their life, except for Rosalie of course. She just lay in the sand, sulking. "I'm so glad that everything is turning out so well."

Jacob smiled and leaned over and pressed his warm lips to Edward's neck. He removed his hand from Edward's and wrapped his arm around the vampire's waist, pulling him closer. He didn't know what but suddenly he felt more excited about Edward than ever. He caught sight of a smirking Jasper.

'Fine, if they want to be all lovely, let's see how much they can handle,' Jasper thought as he took control of Jacob's emotions. He started to raise Jacob's excitement and he could tell it was working.

Jacob nuzzled his nose into the crook of Edward's neck, drinking in his sweet scent. Sliding his hand inconspicuously up the inside of Edward's t-shirt and traced his fingers across the spot he had found earlier that day.

Edward jumped slightly at Jacob's hot fingertips ran along his side. "Jacob," he whispered. "What are you doing?" Did he realize they were on the beach, in the public view of any who could see them? Electric tingles shot through his nerves as Jacob continued to brush the cursed spot without a qualm. That was when he heard Jasper's devious thoughts. Edward couldn't believe what his brother was doing. Manipulating his lovers emotions so that his lust was heightened was a bold move, indeed, but Edward had his ways of getting back at Jasper. Ways he couldn't wait to put to use as soon as possible.

"I don't care," Jacob whispered, his lips brushing against Edward's cold ear. "If they can do it why can't we?" He questioned. "Nothing wrong with a little PDA," He said nipping at a light piece of flesh on Edward's neck leaving a small red mark. He smirked as he pulled back and looked at his little mark he had left on the pale neck. A growl escaped his lips and his earlier desire took over. "I WANT A FUCKING LIGHTER!!!" He growled.

Edward shrunk away slightly as Jacob let out the unsuspected growl. "Whoa! Jake, calm down," he said. "I'll get you a lighter." Edward got up from the log and laughed to himself about the little scene they had caused. Several Quileutes were staring now, but that didn't bother him very much. The vampire reached up with one pale hand and rubbed the hickey that had been created, and smirked. Edward looked through the glove box in the car for a box of matches, luckily finding one, and then returned to where Jacob sat on the log.

"You ordered something ignitable?" Edward grinned, and shook the box in front of Jacob, not giving them to him yet.

"Yes," Jacob said enthusiastically as he popped up from the log and stood in front of Edward with his hands out wanting the matches very bad. Allah be damned he was going to light that pile of sticks. He gave Edward his puppy eyes again when he didn't immediately place the box of matches in Jacob's hands.

Edward smirked up at Jacob. "You are truly something else," he said before placing the matches delicately in the wolf's awaiting hands. "Don't set yourself on fire." Edward sat down on the log, throwing a glare at Jasper, who stood a few feet away chatting with a random Quileute, for the earlier incident. Without realizing it, Edward had begun to let his mind wander to the events earlier in the day. He bent forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, and propped his chin in his hands.

Jacob smiled an evil grin as he slid open the full match box. He made his way over to the bonfire, careful not to let the wolves see him. He grabbed the can of gasoline that was used to get the fire started and emptied nearly the entire container over the large pile. With a smirk, he pulled out a match and struck it, holding the box over the licking flame before the box itself caught fire and soon…every match within it. A huge flame licked at Jacob's fingers before he tossed it to the wood and the bonfire roared to life. "Hell yeah!" He hollered. "Now that's what I am talking about."

Edward looked up in mild amusement as Jacob lit the bonfire. A few of the older tribe members were throwing Jacob weird looks, but the younger members hooted at the ignition of the pile of wood. Slowly, Edward stood from his seat and walked over to Jacob. "Really," he stated, laughing slightly. "Did you have to use the whole box?" He looked up at the burning heap, nodding as if to admire the work.

"Oops," Jacob said with a smile. "Didn't know I had a limit," He said as he walked over behind Edward and wrapped his arms around the pale boy's waist. Resting his head on Edward's shoulder, he kissed the cold cheek beside his and sighed. "Can't believe where life has taken me…But I wouldn't change one thing that I have done," He said staring up at the flames as the young Quileutes ran around the fire and threw small sticks into the already blazing glory of the fire. He wasn't lying. He liked where life had brought him.

Edward leaned backwards, not putting to much pressure on Jacob's chest, and sighed. "You know, if someone had told me a few months ago that things would turn out this way, I probably would have called them crazy," he sighed. "You're right, you know. I'm very content with how things turned out." Edward had been given the opportunity to love more deeply and passionately than most people were allowed, and he was more grateful for it than ever.

Jacob lifted one of his heavy hands and gently cupped Edward's cheek, turning the pale face to look at him. The wolf nearly got lost in the honey eyes of his love. He smiled softly as he lightly brought his lips down to Edward's in a soft, chaste kiss.

Flashes blinded Jacob causing him to jump back out of the kiss with Edward. Before even turning to see what it was, he had guaranteed its death. He swore that this distraction wasn't going to live through the next few minutes. Turning his head, he saw Ledana and Violet, both grinning widely and both holding bright flashing cameras, taking pictures. "Go away…." Jacob said simply.

Edward blinked at the flashes, and somehow found his way over to the two girls that caused the interruption. "Excuse me," he said in a sugar-coated tone that would give any girl diabetes. "My boyfriend and I are trying to enjoy our evening. The flashes of your camera are ruining our mood. But if you would like I'll tell you something interesting." Edward leaned forward and whispered into the girls' ears a little secret that sent them both blushing and smiling in the other direction. Having taken care of that, Edward returned to Jacob, who stood a few feet away.

Jacob rose an eyebrow in curiosity as Edward made his way back over to him. "What did you say?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist.

Edward smirked, "I mentioned the activities of this morning that Billy caught sight of," He said simply.

"But that seems like something that would get them going not run away," Jacob said still curious. He knew that Edward was leaving something out. He could read it in his eyes.

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jacob's ear and whispered, letting his lips brush against the warm flesh, "I said that if I wanted a chance to get back to that tonight, they would have to stop ruining the mood," He finished pressing a gentle kiss against the base of Jacob's ear.

Jacob felt a tinge of heat rising to the tops of his cheeks before he smiled. "We really need our own private place, huh?" The russet wolf questioned with a wink. Edward nodded as he pressed a soft kiss to Jacob's lips.

Jacob felt a light tug on his shorts and sighed, looking down, once against tired of the interruptions, "Jacob, Eward, Will you come woast mashmewwos wiff us?" questioned a very young Quileute child. Jacob couldn't help but smile and look at Edward who just nodded.

"Of course," Jacob said as he was led toward a log with the youngest of the pack sitting there, Edward followed. Jacob knew the routine, the younger kids weren't allowed near the fire without supervision and they had chose Edward and Jacob to help. Good thing that Jacob loved those kids or else he was pretty sure he would have started punting them into the blazing abyss of flames. He shook his head, black hair fluttering in the breeze, as he knocked the thoughts from his mind.

Edward smiled at Jacob as he helped the small tanned children put marshmellows on their sticks and showed them how to hold them over the fire.

Edward looked around at his surroundings. Everything was so surreal. Jacob, his love, was helping the children, being kind and helpful. He could tell the children idolized him. He turned his attention to another log where Jasper and Alice were carrying on a conversation with three Quileute pack members. Carlisle and Esme were talking with the elders. Esme and Sue were exchanging old stories. Emmett was by another log having an arm wrestling match with Paul, one of the wolves that Edward knew Jacob to hang around with. And even Rosalie was having what looked like a decent conversation with Sam. It was as things should be.

Edward sat down on the log next to Jacob as he helped a child put a marshmallow on the stick, and leaned against his shoulder. It was nice to just relax in the warmth of the fire. He looped his arm around Jacob's, feeling the need to be closer, and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep, of course, but were he able to, he would most certainly be napping in his content state.

Jacob looked up at the head on his shoulder and smiled softly. He turned slight and reached around Edward's torso and pulled him against his side and rubbed his hip gently with his large hand. He looked up at the stars, twinkling in the night sky. "Jacob," Said the little tan boy from before yawning and rubbing his small hand against his eye. "I'm tired." He held his hands out to Jacob and was too cute to turn away. Jacob smiled and lifted the boy easily with his free hand and pulled him into his lap. The young boy curled up in Jacob's large warm lap and nuzzled against his stomach closing his eyes.

Edward opened his eyes, and smiled at the cute scene that had been created. "I never knew you were such an adorably nice person," he teased Jacob, quietly so that he wouldn't wake the snoozing boy. He leaned up and kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Jacob," Said a young woman as she walked up to the log that they occupied. "I will take him home, its time for the festivities to be over anyways. You boys should get home and get some rest as well," Jacob couldn't help but smile as she told Edward that he needed to go sleep too. "And welcome to the reservation son," She said to the vampire before lifting the boy from Jacob's lap and carrying him off to their home.

Jacob looked around and realized the only ones left on the beach were Edward, himself, and Alice who was walking up to them wrapped in a towel. "Billy has invited us to the house when you two are ready to come," She said before heading off to catch up with Jasper and walk hand in hand into the house.

"Did you have fun?" Jacob asked planting a soft kiss to the top of Edward's head. "Didn't you want to go swimming?"

"Yes, I enjoyed this evening," Edward smiled up at his love. "I didn't bring any shorts this time. But maybe next time?" He noted that they were alone for the first time in forever. He snaked his arms around Jacob's waist, still leaning on him. "How much alone time do you wager we'll get before someone walks up, do you think?" he asked, half jokingly. The night had so far turned out to be perfect, aside from their interruptions. The vampire gazed into the last remaining flames from the fire.

"Enough," He said answering the time question as he turned Edward's head and captured his lips again. He pulled the vampire into his lap to give him better access to the other, one of Edward's legs on either side of his lap, and placed both his large hands on Edward's hips. He kissed the vampire lovingly as the flames began to die. The ash was burning on its last embers. Pulling back from Edward he smiled, "No one comes out here when it's dark."

With a small sigh, Edward lifted his arms up to loop around Jacob's neck. "Is that so?" He leaned forward and trailed chaste kisses along Jacob's jawline. He loved the way the wolf's warm skin felt against his icy lips. He stopped for a moment, and leaned his forehead against Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob sighed contentedly and embraced Edward. In a whisper, barely audible, Jacob spoke against Edward's ear, "I love you, Edward Cullen," he kissed his cheek gently before putting his head on Edward's shoulder. He had said it. The three words he had only managed to say to one other person. Bella. He rubbed his back through the rough pea coat that was wrapped around him.

Edward felt a pure smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He lifted his head and lifted Jacob's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "And I love you, Jacob Black," he whispered. The words seemed to flow easily from his lips, and they seemed to lift a weight from his heavy heart.

Jacob smiled and leaned forward to kiss those lips he loved once more when a bright flash crossed the path of his vision. He sighed and put his forehead to Edward's chest, "That's it…I'm going to kill those girls," He said into Edward's coat. He was tired of their interruptions. "If you will be so kind as to get up I will end this torture now," He said looking up with a smile to Edward.

Edward stayed put. He wasn't going to let some fangirls' camera fest ruin his magic moment. He weighed his options. He could get up and let Jacob chase the girls away, leaving them with yet another ruined mood, or he could sit there and act like nothing happened and make the most out of it. The pale boy decided he liked the latter best. Ignoring Jacob's request to get up, Edward leaned forward and connected their lips, the way they had intended to do.

Jacob began wrapping his arms around Edward's waist, giving the two girls the finger before pulling Edward to him, careful not to hit his chest to hard. Alice smiled as she watched the boy's through the window, silhouetted against the dying embers. She got a brilliant idea to help her brother in his 'moment'. She giggled as she slid the window open and fetched the small cd player from Jacob's room with Billy's permission and grabbed a cd from her bag. Putting on the song "Hanging by a moment" by Lifehouse, she turned the sound up. Jacob smiled as he saw her walk away from the window, leaving the cd player going. He really did love that girl.

Edward nuzzled into Jacob's neck, grinning at the musical inspiration his sister had provided. 'Your welcome, Edward.' Alice's thoughts read. He would have to thank her later. "Fits perfectly, doesn't it?" he mused. "I feel I'm falling in love with you more and more each day." Edward pressed his lips to Jacob's, barely brushing against them.

Jacob smiled. "You should…stay here tonight," He said with a smile as he finally closed the last bit of distance between their lips with one final click of a camera. Jacob pulled back and sighed, "Come on," He said as he stood, easing Edward from his lap. He took Edward's hand and guided him to the cliffs. Jacob smirked as his mind came up with an idea. "Are you afraid of heights? Do you mind getting a little wet?" He asked. He was going to get them away from those girls.

Edward followed Jacob into the darkness and answered. "Heights?" he quoted. "No. And why do you ask if I mind getting wet?" He didn't like the sound of where this was going, but he didn't want to check Jacob's mind either. The vampire had learned the hard way that entering Jacob's mind without permission would usually end badly.

Jacob smiled and took Edward's hand, "Don't worry, if Bella could have survived it I am sure you will be fine," He said with a wink as he looked over the edge of the cliff he jumped off of so often. 'This is gonna hurt,' He thought about the wound on his chest as he took a breath in. "Ready?" He asked with a smile.

Edward looked over the edge skeptically. "You do realize that this is going to hurt you," he noted. He thought about taking his pea coat off, but decided against it. Those girls would probably steal it and attempt some strange voodoo ritual on it. Edward sighed, "Fine. Ready when you are."

Jacob smiled and kissed Edward's cheek before jumping with him off of the edge of the cliff. The girls screamed and watched in horror as they plummeted down toward the dark water. Jacob hit the water with a loud splash. His and Edward's hands had slipped from each others but he didn't panic. He knew the vampire could swim. They were damn good at that. The salt water burned at the wide wound on his chest but at least the bandaids stayed in place. He resurfaced and looked at Edward laughing, "That was fun."

Edward spluttered water as he spoke, "Fun? Your definition of fun is faking lovers' suicide? You're a strange one, Jacob." Despite his words, the vampire was laughing. It WAS actually fun. He swam forward and closed the gap between them, reaching out and grabbing Jacob's hand. It was not only an affectionate gesture, but a safety measure, just in case his wounds got the better of him.

Jacob swam backwards, holding onto Edward's hand, and eased himself into a cave like structure at the base of the cliff just out of the waters reach. He helped the vampire to the land and shook his hair to get some of the water out, showering his surroundings with ocean water. He lightly put his hand over the wound on his chest and put a bit of pressure on it to ease the burning sensation. He moved a pile of wood with his foot that rested in the middle of the caved area. He reached underneath the pile and pulled out a box of matches and lit a small fire. "Get comfortable," Jacob said with a smile.

Edward tugged the damp coat off of his chilly body and sat it on a large rock. He sat down next to the cozy fire that Jacob had started and relaxed. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around the cave. The corners of the cave were dark, but not unfriendly. He wondered jokingly if this was Jacob's idea of an underground lair.

Jacob hung the coat up on a rock that was jutting out from the side of the cave so that it might dry. He sat down across the fire from Edward. "It's just a little retreat the pack sets up. If you ever just want to be by yourself, we come here. If the fire is lit, no one is to come near it," He chuckled, "Sounds a little stupid out loud."

Edward looked at Jacob and smiled. "I don't think it sounds stupid at all," he said. "In fact, I think it's nice that you all have somewhere to come when you need a little alone time." He thought about that. When he needed alone time, he just went to his room to escape his family whenever he wanted. They always knew better than to come inside unless they needed something. But with Jacob things were different. He didn't have the privacy Edward had. Suddenly, the vampire felt like he was intruding.

"You know…" Jacob began as he crossed his legs, Indian style, and stared into the flames. "I imprinted on you…But I still don't understand… Why are you with me?" He knew the vampire could do much better. He could find another vampire to spend eternity with him. He could even find another human who he could turn, then they could spend eternity with him. But Jacob…He couldn't be turned. He would age. He would die. It was inevitable that they would be parted. He didn't want to know that he was the cause of Edward's sadness.

Edward pulled his legs to his chest and leaned his chin on his knees. "I love being with you because you make me feel human again," he explained. "You make me feel like less of a monster. Like I am alive. And I am prepared to spend the rest of your life with you, if it means that we'll be happy together with what time we have." He knew that Jacob was worrying about being mortal, just like Bella had. But with this, there was nothing that he could do. Jacob would eventually age, and die. "I'm tired..." Edward continued. "I'm tired of locking my heart away, keeping it hidden from everyone. I would rather have the chance to love someone as deeply as I do now with the time they had left than to go through eternity without having known that love at all."

Jacob stared at Edward through the flames. His eyes locked on the form silhouetted against the stone wall. "I want to be with you. But I don't want to hold you back. You could be so much more…"He sighed as he propped his head up on his hands. He let his mind wander back to the stories he had been told of the cold one. The vampire who had been the cause of werewolves hunting vampires. His eyes watched the flames dance, but his consciousness watch the stories play back. The Cullen's were nothing like that bloodsucker.

Edward felt a pain at Jacob's comment. How could he ever hold him back? Edward got up from his seat on the ground and walked around the fire and sat next to Jacob. Without saying anything, he wrapped his pale arms around the tan boy, in a comforting manner. There was no way that Jacob could ever hold him back. He was Edward's life, right now. He would do anything to make him happy.

Jacob turned to Edward and held him tight. He never wanted to let go. Minutes passed and Jacob knew, as much as he didn't want to, that they needed to head back. He stood up in one fluid movement and helped Edward up. They walked together to a pile of brush where Jacob brushed away the shrubbery and pulled out a bike. It was a way of getting back home when one had come to the cave. "Like bikes?"

Edward grabbed his coat and followed Jacob, staring at the vehicle in front of them. "I've never rode a bike, but I don't guess I mind them," he said, trying to pull the still damp coat back on. The vampire wasn't so much worried about riding the bike as he was worried about Jacob driving it. But of course, if he was well enough to jump off cliffs, then Edward supposed he was well enough to ride a bike.

Jacob straddled the bike and waited for Edward to get on. "I won't go too fast. I promise," He said with a goofy grin.

Edward climbed on the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist. "That's not what I'm concerned with," he said. The last thing he wanted was for them to be in a ditch.

Jacob cranked the bike and it roared to life. He placed a hand over Edward's that were laced around his waist. "Hang on tight," He said with a smirk as the bike dashed forward on Jacob's command. They sped down the road and in a few minutes they were in front of Jacob's house.

"Those girls thought you had committed lovers suicide," Emmett said from his place on the front porch.

Jacob laughed. "Let them think what they want to."

Edward let go of Jacob's waist and climbed off of the bike. "I don't think I like being a passenger," he said, jokingly. He walked up to the porch and smirked. "Well, they were bothering us," he replied to his brother's inquiry. The vampire waited at the door for Jacob to join him.

Jacob and Edward went inside together and shortly after, the Cullens said their goodbyes and gave their goodbye hugs if they so wished, and were gone. Edward and Jacob parted their ways for the night.

A few hours passed and it was nearly time for Edward to make his way to the reservation. A whimper was heard from outside the Cullen home. "EDWARD!" Alice yelled a bit panicked from downstairs.

A large russet wolf limped in and collapsed on the living room floor.

Edward rushed down the stairs, and into the den. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the scene before him. Jacob, HIS Jacob, had collapsed in his house. The vampire ran to the wolf's side and yelled for Carlisle. The whole family gathered in the den to investigate, making way for Carlisle to check on the wolf.

Carlisle draped a large towel over Jacob's waste so the boy could speak to the family and it would be easier to investigate the wounds. Jacob phased slowly, and painfully, before taking in a deep breath. "Vi…Victoria…" He rasped out on sore lungs. No one had heard his cry. He had also phased before his chest wound had fully healed so his heart had been exposed as well busted sutures.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay so I am getting tired of writing these disclaimers. Anyways, so I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

Jacob's eyes fluttered open a few hours after he had collapsed on the Cullen's living room floor. The sound of shuffling fabrics caught his attention. He lifted his head lightly to see Edward digging through the closet and throwing clothes in a bag. Jacob strained to remember what happened. He lifted the blanket that covered him, his shorts felt restricting, and realized he was wearing someone else's clothes and wrapped in bandages once more.

His mind suddenly returning to him, he sat up quickly and inhaled a sharp breath, "Victoria?!"

Without turning around Edward replied through gritted teeth, "She will come here looking. You…were a warning to us." He threw more clothes into the bag. "We are leaving."

"We? When? I need to tell Billy," Jacob responded looking back and forth between Edward and the bag.

Edward walked over and zipped the bag. "Yes, you and my family and now," He said throwing the bag over his shoulder. "Do you need help up?" He asked walking over to the side of the bed and sitting down offering to help the wounded werewolf.

"No, I got it," Jacob said easing himself up and looking at Edward. "Where are we going?"

"Our summer home in California," He said simply. "And Billy already knows. Carlisle called him and he said it was fine."

"You Cullen's I swear, you are always one step ahead of the game," He said stretching lightly before regretting it. "Shall we go then?"

Edward leaned forward and kissed Jacob's forehead. He lingered for a moment in front of the boy's face for a short while. "I'm so sorry," he confessed. "I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but ..." Edward struggled to get his words out, and his facial expression fell to utter sadness and self loathing.

Jacob cupped Edward's cheek, "Don't be like that," he said softly. "Let's go and have fun, I know you know how," he said with a chuckle. He wanted to see that goofy grin that he loved to see adorn the vampire's face.

Edward couldn't help but smile through his inner pain. "Only when I'm with you," he whispered. He stood up and slowly walked back over to the suitcase to pick it up. "We'll buy you some new clothes when we leave. Can you walk?" Edward tried to stay on task. The family had to make a long trip in a short amount of time.

Jacob gave Edward his trade mark goofy smile and nodded, "Of course, you make it seem like I just fought a vampire or something," He said with a wink. "So why in California where the sun burns brighter every day and you will shine like a day lamp?" He questioned balancing himself against the bed post.

Edward threw the bag over his shoulder and opened the door, tossing it into the hallway for Emmett to gather. "Our summer home is very isolated," he explained. "It's also on a private beach, so no one will ever see what we are." He walked over to Jacob, who was currently leaning against the bed post, and placed his hands on the other's hips. "Not to mention, Victoria won't follow up to a place so populated and sunny."

Jacob smiled and ran his hands up Edward's sides making sure to hit his spot on both of the pale sides. He pressed a kiss to the other's cheek, "So which cars are we taking?"

Edward inhaled a sharp breath. "We're taking Carlisle's," he answered. "Come on." The vampire grabbed Jacob's hand and lead him out the door. He tried to shake the impact of Jacob's hands running up his sides from him. He was starting to really despise that spot.

Jacob could feel the large dose of morphine running through him but pushed it aside as he teetered slightly while walking. He scanned Edward who walked in front of him and smirked as he reached out and gave his backside a firm squeeze. He smiled and waited for Edward's reaction. He was pretty sure the vampire was glad that they were still upstairs where his family couldn't see.

Edward jumped, and turned around to stare at Jacob. "You're pushing it," he said with a smirk. "If you keep this up, I'll end up jumping you before you heal." He continued toward the stairs, ready to support the werewolf if he needed the help.

Jacob followed Edward down the stairs and tilted his head to the side confused, "Seth what are you doing here?"He questioned the small werewolf.

"Alice invited me along," He said with a smile. "And you should really wear a shirt as beat up as you are."

"Screw that," Jacob said as he tried to help Edward with the bags.

Edward took the bags away from Jacob. There was no way in Hell he was about to let Jacob hurt himself by carrying around luggage of all things. "No," he said sternly. "Emmett and I will get the bags. You and Seth go to the car. We'll be out there in a few minutes." He waved a short greeting to Seth and continued to gather the bags.

Jacob followed Seth out to the car, but not before thinking to Edward, 'Can't wait for alone time' He thought before he walked out of the house. He climbed in the back seat beside Seth and shut the door. Within seconds, he was already bored. Seth continued to talk about random things as he stared out the window.

Edward smirked at the thought Jacob passed to him. Within no time, Edward and Emmett had packed all of the luggage into Emmett's truck. He then came to Seth's side of the car. "Could you step out for a moment?" the vampire asked, opening the door. "I'll sit in the middle, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Seth said stepping out of the car and letting the vampire in. "Hey little man! Why not ride with me and Rosie?" Emmett yelled from the driver side window of his truck. "Yeah!" Seth yelled back and ran over and hopped in the back of the truck. "Can I stand?" He asked. "Go for it," Emmett said waving to the other passengers in the car before him. "Ready to roll when you are Carlisle!"

Carlisle slid int the driver's seat of the black car, and Esme in the passenger's seat. Alice and Jasper decided to take Jasper's jeep. With everyone in their vehicles, Carlisle waved his hand out the window to signal that they were all ready to leave. With that, they all pulled out of the driveway, in the direction of California.

Jacob yawned. They had been in the car for two hours and he was very tired. Sliding as close to the door as he could, he leaned over and lay down in the back seat and placed his head on Edward's thigh. He ran his hand up and down Edward's calf before pulling his hand up and placing it under his cheek.

Edward smiled down at Jacob, and ran his fingers through the boy's dark hair. This was rather nice, Jacob using him as a pillow. Within a few more hours, they would be at the summer home, and their worries would go away for a while. At least, until they returned. Edward tried to imagine it as a free vacation. He knew Jacob would enjoy it.

Jacob rolled over in his sleep, nuzzling his nose against Edward's abdomen trying to keep it warm. He balled his hand in the fabric of Edward's pants smiled happily against his stone cold pillow. Some how, he manage to nuzzle passed Edward's shirt and cradled his face to Edward's stomach. He was content.

Edward looked down curiously at the feel of Jacob's warm skin against his cold stomach. He didn't know what was gained in this, but he chose not to question it. It was actually rather cute to him. The vampire simply smiled and stared out the window at the blur of scenery. They were making excellent time.

Jacob began dreaming he was cuddling with ice cream from the feel of his stomach. He began to slick the cold stomach with the tip of his tongue like he was eating ice cream. It was the best ice cream he had ever tasted.

Edward jumped slightly, the tongue tracing his skin startling him. It tickled him, and it was difficult for him not to draw attention to himself from Carlisle and Esme. The vampire slowly moved his hand down to Jacob's face and moved it away from his stomach.

Jacob, thinking the finger that lay near his mouth was actually a popsicle, took it in his mouth and began to lightly suck on it. This ice cream tasted better than the one before. He didn't want to let it go. He clung to Edward's pants and sucked on Edward's index finger.

Edward's breath hitched, and he tried to remove his finger from Jacob's mouth without any luck. This sent his mind wandering. If Jacob was sucking on his finger with this much ferocity then...He stopped there. There was no way that Edward was going to think perverted thoughts when his parents were in the front seats having a pleasantly peaceful ride.

Jacob barely opened his eyes and realized he was sucking on something. He vaguely remembered ice cream but knew that it wasn't what was in his mouth. He chanced a glance up and noticed Edward off in his own mind thinking. He decided to play a bit. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he rolled his tongue around Edward's finger.

Edward stifled a surprised moan and prayed that Carlisle and Esme didn't notice it. He tried once again to remove his finger from Jacob, and failed yet again. It was beginning to look like he would have to endure the pleasant torture, until he had the idea. With his free hand, Edward ran a cold finger up Jacob's side, slowly.

Jacob shivered under the touch and pulled the finger out slowly, still pretending to be asleep, a spit string hanging from his tongue to the finger. He drug the tip of his tongue across the tip of the finger slowly before pulling the finger, once again, back into his mouth.

Edward was starting to encounter a small problem with Jacob's sleepy antics. The provocative contact was beginning to arouse him considerably. There wasn't much he could do to hide it either. As a last resort, he tried to pull his finger away one last time, and finally succeeded. The vampire lifted Jacob's head gently and crossed his legs in hopes of hiding a certain problem he was having.

Jacob was not ready to give up. He whimpered lightly and he turned his head and nuzzled into Edward's lap. He had to hide his smile when he felt Edward's arousal against his cheek. In the nuzzling process, he managed to rub his cheek against Edward's growing erection. He fought off the thoughts of how fun this was.

Edward banged his head against the back of the seat gently. There was no way this was happening to him right now. They had barely an hour left before they arrived and he was on the verge of raping Jacob. A small moan threatened to escape his throat, but he willed it away. Edward lifted Jacob again, this time scooting around in the seat so that his back was leaning against the door and Jacob was laying on his chest.

Jacob chuckled lightly and licked Edward's jaw line. "Such a simple act and yet you are so turned on," He whispered as he pressed his lips to Edward's throat and cupped Edward's manhood through his pants. He hoped that he didn't make Edward mad with his little bit of attention but it was awesome.

Edward leaned forward slightly and whispered in Jacob's ear, "Just wait until we get to the summer home. Then you'll pay for putting me through such torture." If the vampire was certain about anything, it was that he was absolutely not bluffing. The summer home was vastly more spacious than their actual home, which meant much more privacy.

Jacob smirked and whispered in Edward's ear. "You should punish me," He finished, sliding his tongue out and pulling Edward's ear lobe into his mouth sucking on it lightly. He slid his hand silently down the front of Edward's pants and ghosted his fingers over the fabric of his briefs. "Show me what you got." He said letting the ear go.

Edward felt the urge to scream. The frustration was eating away at him. Without anymore debate, the vampire slid his cold hands along Jacob's sides and down to the edge of his pants. He checked Carlisle and Esme's thoughts to make sure that they were distracted before brushing his hands over the front of Jacob's pants.

Jacob moaned softly without a second thought and resisted the urge to grind against Edward's hand. He hadn't realized how sexually frustrated he himself was. He found awful thoughts running through his head. As he was teasing his lover, his own arousal had made itself known.

Edward quickly pulled his hand away from Jacob's pants and folded them over him before Carlisle had the chance to look in the rear-view mirror. "What was that?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked up and lied, "Jacob made a noise in his sleep." With that Carlisle seemed to be convinced, and he returned his attention to the road. Edward patted Jacob's arm, a little harder than was really necessary.

Jacob smirked and almost laughed at Edward's lie. He gave the vampire's groin a firm squeeze through his underwear. He wanted to hear at least one sound from Edward. If he had to practically suck the vampire off in the moving car then so be it. The fact that they ran the risk of being caught was an adrenalin rush for him and sadly enough a turn on.

Edward couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He was ever so tempted to take Jacob then and there. The sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the real world. "Edward, I completely approve of your choice of love life, but I wouldn't like my car to have any mysterious stains in it," Carlisle announced. Esme was giggling in her seat at their embarrassing little intervention.

"Yes sir," Jacob said in a happy little chirp. Jacob pulled his hand from Edward's pants making sure to rub his throbbing member one more time before rubbing Edward's stomach. "Guess we shall have to stop for now," He said with a smirk as he pressed a kiss to Edward's lips. Maybe…just maybe…he would get some action later. He knew he wouldn't simply because of his wounds. But hey, a boy could hope.

Edward smiled into the kiss Jacob gave him and hugged the boy to him. He whispered in his ear, with a smile still on his face, "Do that again and you will be bedridden for weeks from pleasurable pain." He leaned back and imagined the time was passing faster than it was, and in no time they had arrived. The family got out of the vehicles and began to carry the luggage inside.

"I doubt even the great Edward Cullen could manage that," He said out loud to Edward who was now outside the vehicle. Jacob grabbed 4 bags even though Esme said she would get them. His excuse being, 'I can not let my mom carry so much stuff.' Esme's smile was spread across her face as she allowed him to take the bags into the house. He struggled a bit on the stairs under the weight of the bags. "Wow…this place is HUGE!" he exclaimed.

Edward had just put away his bags and returned to the stairs to help Jacob with his. "Yea, it is rather large," he agreed. "I never understood why Carlisle liked such big houses. But for once I'm glad. We get to have the whole third floor to ourselves." Having taken the bags from the werewolf, he began to walk down the hallway. "Oh," he remembered something, and turned to ask, "Would you like to share a room or have one to yourself?"

"What do you think?" Jacob whispered in Edward's ear as he came up close behind him. He traced Edward's ear with the tip of his tongue with a smirk before taking the bags back and walking into the house. He sat the bags down where everyone else had. He couldn't help be a little disappointed. He wanted to see Edward sparkle in the bright California sun. Too bad they pulled up in the 6 car garage.

Edward was a little shaken, but continued into the house. He came up behind Jacob and hugged him. "Would you like a tour?" he asked, kissed Jacob's shoulder. He couldn't wait until they could get some alone time with his love.

"Nope," Jacob said honestly. "If I wont have access to it, I don't want to see it," He said with a smile. "I would like to see our rooms though," He said with a wink.

"Dude! Me and you need to go get you some new clothes. You ain't wearin' mine the entire time we are here," Emmett said from beside Rosalie.

"Sure," He said giving Edward a peck on the cheek. "I'll get to that tour when we return." With that Emmett and Jacob left.

Edward sighed and let Jacob go, with a little lament. He watched as the two walked out of the house and into the garage. "Well," he said to himself. "At least he waited until dark this time." Without anymore thought on the subject, Edward gathered his and Jacob's luggage and carried them to the third floor where they would be staying. Carlisle had arranged for Seth to have a room on the second floor with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett would share a room on the first floor along with Carlisle and Esme. Yes, everything seemed to be in perfect order.

A few hours passed when Jacob and Emmett finally walked in carrying two bags each. They were laughing and having a good time. "Okay, go get changed and meet at the pool," Emmett said waving to Jacob.

The wolf nodded. They knew the other Cullens were back by the pool for the simple fact they saw smoke and smelled the scent of grilling steaks. Jacob went up to the third floor and picked the first room he came to as a changing room. He changed into a pair of orange swim trunks and headed back downstairs and out to the pool. "Smells good, Dr. Cullen," He said respectfully.

Carlisle tuned from the grill and greeted Jacob with a warm smile, "Please, call me Carlisle. And thank you." Edward pulled himself up on the edge of the pool and climbed out, the water dripping from his pale body and his blue swim trunks. "Hey," he greeted. "How was shopping?"

"Great," He greeted. "And I must say, Emmett is a very convincing person," He finished as he put his hands on Edward's hips. He gave him a peck on the lips and pulled back.

"Come on Jacob! Get in!" Seth yelled from the pool.

Jacob nodded with a smile and picked Edward up, though it was a bit difficult with his current wounds, and jumped into the deep end of the pool. He let Edward go once in the water and reemerged laughing.

Edward's head halfway emerged from the water, and he glared at Jacob. He looked a lot like a crocodile looking for a meal. He swam over to the werewolf and dunked him under one good time before swimming to the side of the pool.

Jacob smirked from under the water and grabbed onto the leg of Edward's swim trunks jerking him back down into the water. He swam quickly to the surface and pulled himself out of the water. He sat on the edge of the pool and stared down into the water with a smile on his face.

Edward surfaced and shook the water from his head, furiously. He floated over to the side where Jacob was sitting and smiled. "I see you're feeling better," he commented. The vampire's hair was falling in his face from being soaked.

"Of course," He said with a smile. He gazed into the water behind Edward and floated off into his own world.

"Here Jacob," Seth said as he handed the wolf a red popsicle. Jacob smiled and took the frozen treat and sticking it in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, pulling it in and out of his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, the pool lights glinting on the silver bar that ran through his tongue. Pulling the popsicle from his mouth, he ran his tongue over the end of it, the silver ball on the end of the tongue ring sliding over the tip slowly. He was just off in thought. He was barely aware of the vampire in front of him.

Edward watched Jacob suck on the popsicle with an envious stare, and at the site of the silver tongue ring, lifted himself out of the water to sit beside the werewolf. "Jake," he started, still staring. "When did you get your tongue pierced?" He couldn't say he was too happy about the piercing. The thought of anything piercing his precious Jacob wasn't appealing to him at all.

"Oh," Jacob said coming back out of his state of mind. "I told you Emmett was very convincing," He said with a smile. "Do you like it?" He asked sticking his tongue out at Edward. He knew Edward wasn't going to be crazy about it simply by the look on his face. Jacob leaned over and took Edward's earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it rubbing the tongue ring against his flesh. Pulling back a bit, dropping the ear, whispering with his lips against his ear. "What about now?

Edward nearly fell into the pool from the shivers that ran down his spine. "Well," he said, sliding his arm around Jacob's waist. "It does have it's perks. And in any case, it's probably already healed, knowing the pace you heal." Deciding that it would be better for his health if he kept a little distance between himself and Jacob until later, Edward stood up and went to help Carlisle with the steaks.

"We have a guest," Esme said as she exited the house with a small smile. A young blond female following in behind her. The blond girl looked devious to Jacob. Her eyes nearly stripped each and every male in there. Jacob couldn't help but smirk at the look on Rosalie's face. His smirk soon turned to a glare as the girl approached Edward. "Hi there," She said twisting her blond hair between her fingers.

Edward smiled back at the girl politely, and shuddered on the inside. Her thoughts were completely inappropriate. "Hello," the vampire said. "I'm sorry, but...I really don't think my boyfriend would like me talking to you." There was no good to come from letting her down gently. Edward wasn't in the mood to be nice, anyway.

Jacob smirked as she pouted. He had heard what Edward had said. She smiled warily and walked away from Edward. She came and sat next to Jacob with a smile, "Sorry," Jacob said as soon she sat down, "I am with him," He said pointing to Edward with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh," She said. "What about him?" She asked pointing to Emmett.

"Dunno, go ask," Jacob said with a smug look on his face and a shrug of his shoulders.

Rosalie watched as the flirtatious visitor pranced over to Emmett. With a growl, she rose from her beach chair to rush to Emmett's side before she had the chance to open her mouth. "Emmett, why don't you and I swim for a bit, hmm?" Rosalie asked, feigning excitement.

"Um, lady, I think you should leave," Seth said from behind the woman. She huffed and said fine before leaving.

"People here….are strange…" Jacob said as he stood up on the side of the pool. He walked over to the diving board and prepared to jump. Once the large teen was in the air ready to canon ball Seth said, "Jacob looks like an m-n-m."

Jacob laughed before he hit the water. At the bottom of the pool, Jacob realized laughing was a bad idea. He now had no air in his lungs and was at the bottom of the pool. He shot forward for the surface and saw something red at the top of the water. Instinctively, he reached out and wrapped his hand around it. He had forgotten Rosalie and Emmett were in the pool swimming. He tried to pull himself up with the object and it merely slipped loose from whatever it was held to and came down to him. A loud scream echoed.

Jacob resurfaced and his face went blood red when he saw that he had the top of Rosalie's bikini in his hand. Emmett was cheering him on from the side of the pool. Rosalie glared at him with her hand out while her other arm covered her chest. He put the top in her hand and rushed out of the pool. He didn't want to be dinner.

Edward snickered as Rosalie threw her top back on and chased Jacob around the pool. He sat down at the edge of the pool and relaxed a bit. "Seth, Jacob, the food is ready!" Carlisle called to the two werewolves. He had just finished cooking the steaks and they were set out on the table on huge platters. There counted to be at least fifty steaks in all.

Jacob and Seth devoured the steaks down to the bone. Finally the moon was over head and it was time to go in. Showers were taken and everyone gathered in the living room to watch TV. Jacob wasn't ready to take a shower. He just wanted to think.

He saw all of the Cullens sitting in the living room watching TV. Seth was sitting in front of Alice who was happily running her cold fingers through his hair. He slipped out the back door and dove into the pool. He resurfaced on the other side, water droplets running down his body and his hair slick to his head, and propped himself against the wall staring up at the stars.

Edward sat in his and Jacob's room, staring out the window in thought. He didn't feel much like watching TV with his family at the moment. He saw a movement out at the pool, and he stared, trying to figure out what it was, before he saw Jacob emerge from the dark water. The vampire walked out of the room and down the stairs, out the door and to the pool. He walked up in front of Jacob and hovered over him looking down. "Evening," Edward said.

"Night," Jacob corrected with a slight smile. He smiled while swimming backward a bit, "Get in." He left enough room between himself and the wall for Edward to slip in between. He waited to see what the vampire would do.

Edward gave a crooked smile and took off his white T-shirt, throwing it onto the ground, the moonlight illuminated his pale body. He knelt down to get into the pool.

"You aren't honestly going to swim in those jeans are you?" Jacob questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Edward heaved a sigh, and stood back up. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling them down, revealing a black pair of boxers. The vampire sat down on the edge of the pool and slid into the dark water between Jacob and the wall of the pool. "Happy now?" he asked, half sarcastically.

"Yes," Jacob said softly as he put his hands on either side of Edward's head and pushed his body against the vampire. "What brings you out here tonight?"

Edward smiled, "Nothing in particular. I was just feeling a little lonely." He wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist. It was true that he had felt lonely all alone in his room, but he also wanted the chance to talk to Jacob alone. "I was wondering," Edward started. "Are you having a good time so far?"

"I love it here," He said honestly. "I am going to be sad when I must leave," He finished. "Look," He said as he turned Edward around so that his back was against him and pointed up to the sky in the distance. "You can't see that kind of sky back in ol' dreary forks."

Edward couldn't help but smile at Jacob's observation. It was true. You couldn't see the stars in Forks at all. "I'm so glad you like it," Edward whispered. He leaned against Jacob's chest, his warm skin welcoming to his chilly body. He found it oddly nice staring up into the night sky with his love.

Jacob ran his hand down Edward's chest to his stomach and began to fiddle with the edge of the vampire's boxers. He kissed the exposed flesh of his neck softly. He pressed his lips to Edward's ear. "And what could be better than being with you?" He questioned tracing Edward's ear with his tongue ring.

Edward couldn't contain the soft moan that threatened to breach his lips. The small silver piercing was proving to be a torture device. They were finally alone, so he didn't have to be as discreet as the other times, but Edward decided to keep his volume down. He reached back with one hand and ran his cold fingertips along Jacob's thigh.

Jacob's throat rattled as a small moan slipped from his lip and into Edward's ear. He slid his hand down Edward's shorts and rubbed his hips and thighs teasingly avoiding his member. He felt himself growing more aroused by the moment.

Edward sighed and pressed his body further against Jacob's, his hand wandering up the leg of his shorts. The touch of Jacob's hands against his hips was causing much more arousal than he thought it would. The vampire was suddenly very glad that they were alone. If anyone else were around to see, the fact that he was turned on would be very apparent.

Jacob pulled his hands from Edward's shorts and slowly began to slide them from his waist. He had the shorts down to the base of Edward's arousal when a squeaky voice called out, "Hey Jake! Have you seen Edward?" Seth asked.

Jacob put his hand quickly back up on the side of the pool where the other still rested and used his large body to hide Edward's. "No, why don't you go ask Carlisle?" Jacob offered trying not to growl at the young wolf.

"He is the one looking for him," Seth replied. Edward brought his hands together on the wall and slowly slid down into the water to further hide himself from view. He couldn't stop his backside from rubbing against Jacob's groin as he crouched into the water.

Jacob nearly moaned out but instead his voice jumped slightly, "I will tell you if I see him," He said.

"Okay," Seth said as he went back into the house.

Edward snickered shortly at the hitch in Jacob's voice. "Problem?" he asked, turning around in the water so that he faced Jacob. He had finally figured out why Jacob was always teasing him. It was fun. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and pulled him closer, feeling the need for contact.

Jacob growled low in his throat, pushing his body close to Edward's as he could, grinding their bodies together. He wanted him so bad at that very moment. He could feel their erections rubbing against one another as he ran his tongue along Edward's neck, the ball of the tongue ring pressing against the flesh.

Edward felt himself losing his self control. The vampire wasn't aware that he had so many sensitive spots. He moaned and slid his hands from Jacob's neck down his sides. There was no space between them now, and yet still it left Edward wanting more.

"Edward, Jacob, you two need to come in," Carlisle said from the doorway. "Jacob needs to get some sleep if we want his wounds to heal by morning." The doctor said. Jacob didn't care if he ever healed. He was having way too much fun.

Edward's mood immediately deflated. If there was any turn off that annoyed him the most, it was someone walking in on them. He pulled his boxers back up to their original place around his hips, and kissed Jacob once more before sliding out of his grip and out of the pool. The vampire sat on the edge of the pool waiting for Jacob to join him.

Jacob placed his hands on Edward's thighs and kissed the inside of his right thigh. He wanted to hear one more little noise before he had to get out. He had realized he had fallen in love with Edward's little noises.

Edward let a soft noise escape before he offered Jacob a hand out of the water. He knew that Carlisle's statement was true. If Jacob wanted to heal properly then he would need his rest. The last thing that Edward wanted was to be the cause of Jacob not getting better.

Jacob pulled himself out of the water, not accepting Edward's hand, and hovered over the vampire he had managed to force to the ground. "You just wait," He said lowering his head down and nearly pressed his lips to Edward's, their lips brushing as Jacob spoke, "Wait until I am healed. I will prove that even vampires get tired," He said with a smirk before moving away from Edward and standing up. He held his hand out, still smirking, "Shall we go then?"

Edward took the hand offered to him and pulled himself to his feet. "You may try," he said with a hint of pride in his voice. He held onto Jacob's hand, and started in the direction of the house. "Time for bed. Well, for you at least."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 7

Jacob lay in bed, alone. Oh how much he hated that word. That feeling. Edward had told him that he needed to go talk to Carlisle and he completely understood. But he was still slightly horny from the pool. Jacob's ears picked up on the sound of footsteps. Sounded like Alice, downstairs. Another set. Emmett's with out a doubt. But…another set sounded. Unmistakably Edward's. Jacob got an idea to mess with the vampire. He pulled the blanket up around his neck and snuggled into the bed like he was sleeping. "Mmm," He moaned out just loud enough for the person passing by the door to hear. "Edward…"He moaned. "Yes…"

Edward had just returned from down stairs and was walking down the hall to join Jacob, when he heard a noise. It sounded like Jacob was talking in his sleep. As quietly as he could manage, the vampire stopped at the door and listened closely, his ear pressed to the thick wood.

"Mmm yes," Jacob moaned with a smirk on his face and his back to the door. He knew that Edward was listening so he made himself a bit louder. "Edward…" He groaned in a pleasurable throaty moan. "I-I can't hold….back…" He had to force himself to not laugh.

Edward shivered from the moans on the other side of the door. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Slowly, Edward twisted the door handle and cracked the door, peering inside. He couldn't help but feel like a common peeping tom, but the vampire only wanted to confirm what his imagination had allowed him to believe.

Jacob rolled over onto his back once he knew he was in Edward's line of vision and arched his back. "Oh god, Edward," He moaned out in an almost chest rumbling growl. He bit his bottom lip and fisted his hands into the blanket.

Edward opened the door wider, slipping inside the room quietly. He made his way over to the edge of the bed, leaning on it slightly. He wanted to read Jacob's mind. To know exactly what he was dreaming, and after a moment of thought, the pale figure decided to chance it. When he did, however, Edward discovered Jacob's devious intent. He crossed his arms and waited patiently for the werewolf to give up the game.

Jacob knew he had been caught. He smirked and opened his eyes, looking at Edward, and gave the pale boy a wink. "It isn't nice to enter someone's room without knocking first," He said as he rolled onto his side, facing Edward, and propping himself up on his elbow.

Edward smirked back. "It also isn't nice to trick people," he countered. "And I thought you agreed we were sharing a room. Hmm?" The vampire sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "Do you just enjoy tormenting me?"

"I do actually," Jacob said with a wide smile as he looked up into Edward's eyes. He chuckled lightly at his own comment. He was curious as to how Edward would respond to that one. Jacob decided that he felt bad for Jasper because his libido was out of control.

Edward lay down on the bed and sighed. "Hmm," he started. "You know you're tired when you enjoy making your boyfriend's emotions jump for fun." Jacob needed sleep, he knew this. And as much as he wanted to continue their episode in the pool, Edward considered Jacob's health on the top of his priority list.

"You know, you are just like the 'Cold one' from the old scary story back on the res," He chuckled as he curled up against Edward with his head on his chest. He slid his warm hand under the vampire's shirt and placed it on his stomach. The cold skin was comforting to him. "You are persistent just like that old timey vampire."

Edward hugged Jacob close to him, placing his chin on top of his head. "Old timey vampire?" he questioned. "I don't think I recall that." His hand was sliding up and down Jacob's arm in an affectionate gesture. He could really get used to this pillow thing.

Jacob then commenced in telling Edward the story of the Cold One and the third wife. The story was so familiar to him from hearing it told so many times. After he had told the whole story, he finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Edward thought about the story that Jacob told him for a while. He settled himself into a comfortable position and snuggled Jacob closer to him. He would stay here until morning, enjoying the soft sounds of Jacob's breathing.

Jacob pulled his leg up over Edward's lap and snuggled up as close as possible, humanly possible had already been passed. His leg slid in between Edward's and twisted them with his own. Jacob was nearly purring in his sleep.

The vampire couldn't help but smile. Jacob's effort to get closer could not be described as anything less than cute. Edward ran his hands through the wolf's short hair and closed his eyes, mocking sleep.

Jacob hissed in pain in his sleep. He wasn't really hurting but he was in his dreams. His confrontation with Victoria was playing through his mind, in his dream land. His fists clenched tighter in Edward's shirt as every injury was relived in his mind.

Edward's eyes opened and he looked down at Jacob curiously. He could tell that the boy was having a nightmare, but he wasn't sure he wanted to read his mind and see it. He hugged Jacob tighter, willing the bad dream away. He hated seeing Jacob in pain, whether it was physical or mental. He pressed his cold lips to the top of Jacob's head, as if to reassure him that he was safe.

Jacob's whimpers of ceased and he nuzzled his nose in the crook of Edward's neck. He was comforted by the chill of the other's skin. His sleep was filled with Edward's face. Being so close to Edward, however, did affect his dream sequence. Soon, he was actually sweating from the heavy dream that flooded his mind. He moaned softly in his sleep. Before it was a game and now he was having lust filled dreams about the vampire. Damned teenage hormones.

Edward stared. Apparently the nightmare had passed, but this new development was just as troubling. His love was no longer whimpering, but moaning quietly, and it piqued the vampire's curiosity. He dared to glance into Jacob's dreams, and regretted it almost immediately. The dream that Jacob was having made Edward audibly gulp. He idly wondered if it would be safe to stay in the same room as the teen.

Jacob grinded his hips against Edward's leg, moaning again. The dream was getting heavier. The fact that Edward had jumped into his mind made the dream feel that much more real. They were both in the same place. Jacob could practically feel Edward's unnecessary breath on the nape of his neck as beads of sweat rolled down his tanned flesh. He could feel Edward's cold hands holding tightly to his hips. His body tensed, his legs curling around Edward's still deep in sleep. He felt Edward's manhood, stiffened in the excitement, rubbing against his entrance. He bit his lip in his sleep.

Edward felt as though he were actually in the dream that Jacob was experiencing. He tried very hard to block out the images and keep himself from growing aroused by them, but once he was in the werewolf's mind he found it very difficult to leave. His pants were becoming tighter by the moment, and the vampire tried to reach down to unbutton them, but was too tangled in Jacob's limbs to move.

Jacob awoke with an arousal. 'God damn wet dreams,' He cursed in his head. "Oh…Hi there," He said to Edward trying to hide his excitement in the tangled mess that was their limbs. He glanced at the clock on the night stand. Wow, he had actually managed to stay asleep for 5 hours in the company of the vampire. He didn't want to loose a moment of his time with Edward. His dream continued to beat at his mind. 'I really need to get laid,' He thought with a heavy sigh as he realized he wasn't going to be able to successfully hide his erection.

Edward tried to smile as pleasantly as possible, but it was proving difficult for him. He felt like a pervert for peeking into Jacob's dreams the way he did. "Good morning," he said. He sat up on his side, propping up on his elbow. "Did...Did you sleep well?" Edward couldn't hid the conviction in his voice, the result of the shameful guilt that was eating at him.

"Oh yeah," Jacob said, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead from the memories of the dream. He propped himself up on his arm and leaned up planting a soft kiss on Edward's lips. "So what are our plans for today…after a nice …cold …shower?"

Edward thought about that. "I really don't think a 'cold' shower is going to help me much..." he admitted. He fell back onto the bed in frustration. If this was going to happen every time Jacob had an erotic dream, Edward was going to have to use more self control than usual. Sighing, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

Jacob thought for a moment before throwing his leg over Edward's and straddled his lap. He could feel Edward's own erection pressing against him. "We reeeeally need to invest in a private place," He said with a sigh as he began to rub Edward's hips with his hands.

Edward elicited a soft moan, before grabbing Jacob's hands to stop them. He then reached up and pulled the werewolf closer so that his face was merely centimeters away from his. "You still haven't completely healed," he whispered. He let his right hand graze the scar on Jacob's chest. It was little more than a scratch now, but Edward new the chances of it reopening were still there. "You know you'll only make this harder on yourself by teasing me like this." He closed the small gap between them and brushed his chilly lips against Jacob's fiery ones gently.

A knock sounded at the door. "Edward, I need to check Jacob's wounds," Carlisle said and didn't even attempt to open the door without proper invitation.

"Your dad is so much better than mine," Jacob said after he pulled from the kiss. He moved his body from atop Edward's lap and sat on the edge of the bed, "It's alright Carlisle, you can come in."

Before Carlisle opened the door, Edward grabbed a pillow and threw it on Jacob's lap. "Really, Jacob," he whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. Carlisle walked into the room. He already had his stethoscope clipped around his neck, and he carried his medical bag full of the standard equipment. "How are you feeling this morning, Jacob?" the blonde vampire asked, pressing the cold metal of the stethoscope to Jacob's chest.

He couldn't help but think of how the stethoscope felt like Edward's hands. Everything felt like Edward's agile hands in his current condition. "I am great." He stated. The only thing left of his pipe wound was what looked like a pink circle tattoo on the center of his chest. The wounds inflicted by Victoria barely even showed up.

"Hmm," Carlisle hummed in his thoughtful doctor's voice. "You're heart-rate has jumped a bit since the last check up. Not too much, so it's probably nothing." Edward couldn't help but smirk at his father's observation. After checking Jacob's reflexes and the small lacerations in his skin, Carlisle stood up and smiled. "Well, everything seems to be in order," he said. "I think you should be in full health within a day or two." The vampiric doctor put his things away and said his good mornings to the two before exiting the room completely.

"Oh well…If I get too bored and can't wait a day or two…I could always just test and see how much self control you really have," Jacob said to the wall though the message was clearly directed to Edward. The smirk that crossed his face was crooked like Edward's oh so famous smirk.

Edward sat up and put his arms around Jacob's waist. "Heh, then it looks like I need to keep you preoccupied," he said, placing a kiss on the back of Jacob's neck. "We can find something to keep you busy." He nuzzled his nose to the crook of Jacob's neck and brushed his lips against the soft tan skin.

"Hey Jake! Bought you something to drink!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Jacob turned his eyes to Edward, "I think I have found something to do," He said with a wink.

Edward checked Emmett's thoughts from where he was and shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. He didn't think he would be able to sit back and let Jacob make a fool of himself with under aged drinking. Edward tightened his grip around Jacob's waist slightly. "Why don't you and I go down to the beach? No one will be out today, the undertow is too strong for normal people," he said after checking various minds in the house, one of which was watching the weather channel.

"Sure, let's go. I was wondering what its like to skinny dip in the ocean," Jacob said getting up and grabbing two towels.

"Hold up," Edward said, hastily standing. "Skinny dipping in the ocean?" He wasn't sure that would be such a great idea.

"What? Afraid of a little fish going somewhere it isn't supposed to?" Jacob asked as he gave Edward's backside a tap.

Edward scoffed. "Oh, yes," he said sarcastically. "I'm really scared of a fish." He snatched a towel from Jacob's hand, pride filling his eyes.

"Then let's see what you got," Jacob said with a wink as he popped Edward with the towel he had left in his hand.

Edward jumped back defensively, even though getting hit with the towel didn't hurt it was a reflexive maneuver. "Fine then," he said. "Let's go."

Jacob pinched Edward's butt as he walked in front of him and walked innocently past him whistling a tune not even he himself knew. "Hey Emmett! Wanna go swimmin?" Jacob asked wondering what Edward would say about the invitation Jacob had just extended to his brother.

Edward slapped his hand over Jacob's mouth and dragged him away backwards. "Ignore that!" he told his confused looking brother. He imagined that from his angle it looked as though he was kidnapping the werewolf. He simply continued to back out the door.

"I could call this rape…but I don't think you would even grant me that," Jacob said as he dropped the towel and turned around to stare at Edward. He began to pull of his shorts. After stripping himself he cpicked up his towel and strutted into the water before diving in. He wasn't mad…it was just the first thing that slipped from his lips. Besides, he really was curious as to what is was like to skinny dip in the ocean.

Edward couldn't stop himself from staring as Jacob dove into the surf. A moment after the initial shock had worn off, Edward threw his shirt over his head and commenced to stripping of his pants and underwear, revealing his shimmering skin to the bright California sun. Edward waded out into the water as well. 'I cannot believe I'm doing this,' he thought to himself.

Jacob walked up in front of Edward, the waves censoring his bare body. He ran his hands down Edward's sparkling chest down to his hips being especially careful as to dwell his touches on the spots on Edward's hips that he knew were sensitive.

Edward shivered in response to Jacob's hands lingering on his hips. "I seriously cannot believe you convinced me to do this," he said. He had to admit, he was slightly embarrassed. This was never something that Edward imagine himself doing. "I'm sorry," he said. "I must be a kill joy, huh?" If there was one truth about Edward Cullen, it was that the subject of 'Fun' was not his area of expertise.

Jacob smirked as released Edward's hips and swam back against the waves. "Just imagine you have clothes on if it helps. Just try to enjoy yourself. What needs to be done to make this fun for you too?" He questioned.

Edward did as he was told. He imagined that he had swimming trunks on, and that he wasn't as embarrassed about being naked in the ocean. To his surprise, the psychology of it actually helped out a lot. "You're right," Edward admitted. "I think I can manage this." The vampire swam forward, catching up with Jacob.

Jacob stopped swimming and growled playfully at Edward before pouncing on him like a kitten to a yarn ball. They both went under and Jacob resurfaced laughing. He ran his hands over his head and pushed his hair form his face.

Edward breached the surface of the water with a smile. "You sneaky wolf!" he said, jokingly. "I'll get you for that!" He tackled Jacob laughing, not using his full strength. He found this to be a lot more fun than he gave it credit for.

"I wanna play!" Alice said skipping out in her bikini with Jasper in tow. He looked more in pain than ever. He knew what the boys in the water were doing. Naked plus water wasn't on his to do list.

"Um Alice….We are…um…kinda skinny dipping," Jacob said blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Okay!" She said still as perky as always.

"Alice I think we should go back inside," Jasper said.

If Alice wasn't ashamed to see her brother and his boyfriend naked then Jacob wasn't ashamed of what he had. "Come on in then!"

Alice turned her back to the water and faced Jasper as she slipped her top off. "Come on Jazzy, it'll be fun!" She said. Jasper was wide eyed and gulped as he stared at Alice. She slipped her bottoms off and Jasper's will gave way. He nodded as he began to strip slowly.

"I know why I like her so much," Jacob said to Edward with a smirk. "She uses the same convincing methods I do," He said with a wink.

Edward turned around quickly to avoid seeing his sister and brother in the nude. "I could have gone my entire long LIFE without seeing that!" he hissed through his teeth. Even though none of them were really related, Edward considered the thought of seeing any of his adoptive siblings naked as taboo as seeing a real sibling naked.

Alice skipped into the water and jumped on Jacob's back and dunked him under. He resurfaced, small female still clung to his back, both of them laughing. Jasper stood in the waist deep water with his hands crossed in front of himself. "Sorry Edward," He said with his head turned to the side. "Can't say no to her…"

Edward sighed. Suddenly his embarrassment came back. He tried very hard to imagine the others with clothes on as well. At least no one else was out there. "I know how you feel, Jasper," Edward replied to his brother.

In the next second, Emmett came running down the beach, hollering like a mad man, buck ass naked, and dove into the waves. "Can't believe ya'll were going to have all the fun without me!" He said enthusiastically as he surfaced.

"Welcome to the party man!" Jacob said as he high-fived with Emmett.

"What do you mean, 'welcome'? The party comes with me man, I AM the party!" He yelled splashing Edward and Jasper. "You two gotta learn to loosen up!"

Edward smirked. "Loosen up, huh?" he scoffed. Without any warning, the vampire lunged forward and dunked Emmett under the water. 'When in Rome,' he thought. He laughed at his brother's expression, wading away before he surfaced the salty waves.

"I like this side of you," Jacob said wrapping his arms around Edward from behind before the vampire could realize he had snuck up behind him. He had spoken with his lips pressed against Edward's neck. He put his hands on Edward's hips and pulled the boy back against him. No one was looking so he didn't care.

Edward jumped a bit, not expecting the contact of Jacob's warm body. "Really?" he asked. "I'm glad you do." He was trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He placed his hands on top of Jacob's, leaning back against him.

"Yeah… too bad we have an audience," Jacob said putting his new accessory to use once again as he ran his tongue up the side Edward's neck, pressing his tongue ring against his flesh. "Oh the possibilities," He whispered once he got to Edward's ear as he rubbed his hands, with Edward's still on them, down the vampire's thighs.

Edward shivered, silently damning the cursed object in Jacob's tongue. "You know," he tried to reason. "This was supposed to be a distraction for you so you _wouldn't _tease me today." The sparkling vampire wanted to turn around, but couldn't do so while Jacob still had a hold of him. "But don't worry. As soon as you're fully healed you'll pay for tormenting me this long."

"Then fuck me now," Jacob growled deep in his throat in a seductive tone. He knew Edward wouldn't do it, but it was fun to tease him. He ghosted his fingers over Edward's manhood, nearly wrapping his hand around it, but instead opted for tracing circles around Edward's sensitive spots.

Edward wanted to. Oh, did he ever want to do as he was told! However, what was holding him back from fucking Jacob into the wall before once again reared it's ugly head in his subconscious. 'Jacob hasn't healed yet,' the memory said. 'You're on a beach with your family,' it chided. For once, Edward Cullen was tempted to say 'Fuck you' to his little voice of reasoning. He was tempted to...but he didn't. Which resulted in him turning around, leaning in nose to nose with his love, before pushing him backwards into the foamy waves. "Not today, love," he smirked, for once proud of having self control within his grasp. A power which he would never again be able to harness around Jacob Black.

"Too bad," Jacob said knowing he could break the self control of the famous Edward Cullen. Not only break his self control…but maybe make him mad at himself for knowing the word no as well. He swam back up to Edward and pressed his lips to his ear, "I was going to let you be on top." With that he dove under the water and resurfaced a bit away beside Emmett before shoving the large vampire under the water, laughing. He kept his eye on Edward out of his peripheral vision.

Edward stared in disbelief at the werewolf. He seriously needed to do something about his stupid conscience. The vampire needed to blow off some steam. He waded over to jasper and pushed the newest family member face first into the surf of an oncoming wave. Luckily this provided the laugh that was much needed.

"Dude, let's play truth or dare!" Emmett said as if had had the epiphany of a lifetime.

"I'm in," Jacob said as he watched Jasper come up out of the water like an angry shark but stopped before attacking Edward at Emmett's suggestion.

Edward stared at Emmett like he was an alien. "Truth or dare?" he questioned. "Honestly. And what exactly are we going to use as a bottle?" He didn't see this little idea of Emmett's going well at all.

"You just choose someone. Duh," Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Edward, hmmm truth or dare?" He questioned with a smirk.

Edward shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually going along with this. "Dare," he said. The vampire crossed his arms, waiting for Emmett's command.

"Hm… I dare you…" He thought for a moment. His face lit up as if he knew the perfect torture to put his brother through. "I dare you to not say no for the rest of the day after this game is over," He said with a malicious looking smirk.

Edward tensed. This was going to ruin everything. "So...I have to be a Yes-man for the whole day?" he asked. The sparkley figure furrowed his brow. He was really beginning to hate Emmett's childish games with a deep passion. "Fine. I'll do it. Jasper! Truth or dare?" Edward turned on Jasper quickly, as if nothing had happened.

"Truth," Jasper said, unphased at Edward's bluntness. He stared at the boy. He was still confused as to why they were playing a childish game such as truth or dare while they were naked in the middle of the Pacific. He wrapped an arm around Alice who snuggled up to him with a smile. She loved games.

Edward thought for a moment. What could he ask Jasper that he himself didn't already know. Or better yet, what could he ask him that none of the others knew. "What is it that you and Alice do that you don't have a problem with while the rest of the family goes out hunting?"

Jasper's eyes grew big and Alice didn't even attempt to hold back her giggle. Jasper sighed and looked down, almost ashamed of himself. "Drez op," He mumbled so low that not even vampiric and werewolf hearing wasn't enough.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"Dress up all right!" Jasper said. If vampires could only blush.

Edward suddenly wished he hadn't asked. Trying not to snicker at Jasper's confession, Edward reminded him that it was now his turn to chose a victim.

Jasper, getting over his moment of weakness, smirked. "Emmett…truth or dare?" He questioned.

"Dare me sucka!" Emmett said as if he was a gangster.

"All right. I dare you to make out with Jacob," He said with a half smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Um…I think you are only supposed to have one victim," Edward said commenting on Jasper victimizing his boyfriend with such a torture as Emmett.

"Man you are going easy on me," Emmett said as he crossed through the water to Jacob. "Let's see how that tongue ring works in action," He said with a laugh. Jacob chuckled. Emmett leaned forward, cupping Jacob's cheek with one of his hands. Jasper wasn't going to lie…that was hot. The two boys pulled away from each other. Emmett smirked. Jacob winked.

"That was fun," Jacob commented. Emmett laughed.

Edward threw a sidewards glance at Jasper. Had he heard Jasper's thoughts correctly? The vampire decided that it wasn't too late to get his revenge on Jasper after all. Besides that, he was rather pissed about the dare that he threw at Emmett as well.

For some odd reason, that kiss had left Jacob seriously craving a kiss from HIS vampire. He reached out and wrapped a reassuring arm around Edward's waist and gave him a quaint smile.

Emmett turned to Alice, "Truth or dare?" He questioned.

"Dare," She said happily bouncing which everyone but Jasper wanted her to stop doing in her current…attire.

"I dare you to wear sweats for the rest of the week," Emmett said chuckling. Alice looked horror struck.

"But those are so…ugly," She said with her hand over her mouth in utter terror.

"Yeah," Emmett said simply.

"I quit," She said backing away from the boys.

Emmett laughed and instructed Alice to choose who goes next. Since Jacob hadn't been yet she said him.

"Truth or dare Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Truth," He said. He was afraid of the dare that Emmett might give.

Emmett smirked. He knew exactly what to ask. "Out of the Cullen family, excluding Edward, who would you fuck?"

"I hardly think that's appro-" Edward began but was interrupted by Jacob's answer.

"Carlisle," Jacob said without hesitation.

Edward's jaw dropped. He did NOT just say that he would fuck his father! Emmett looked like he was going to be sick, and Alice and Jasper looked amused. "Dude! My dad?!?" Emmett bellowed. "Why?!?"

"Carlisle is hot," Jacob stated matter-of-factly. "He has that whole sexy doctor thing going for him too." He finished in an outward thought.

Edward tried to drown out what Jacob was saying with frantic thoughts. "Dude! My DAD though!" Emmett was obviously not going to forget this anytime in the near future. This time he was more-so laughing than acting disgusted. Edward was still trying to avoid that topic and tried hard not to develop an unwilling hatred toward his father figure.

"I think this game should end," Jasper said. He really didn't think he could hear any more.

"Jacob! Food!" Carlisle yelled from the house. He had heard Seth's stomach growl and decided it was time for the wolves to eat.

"Coming Carlisle!" Jacob yelled from the water as he made his way back to shore.

Edward followed Jacob to shore, grabbing up the towel he had laid down in the sand and quickly wrapping it around himself. He wasn't as worried about the Carlisle thing as he was before. The vampire knew that Jacob had imprinted on him and that there was no reversing it, so he decided it wasn't worth his energy to worry over. "Hope you enjoyed that," Edward smiled, coming up beside the werewolf.

"More than you know," Jacob said with Emmett's very first dare still fresh in his mind. Edward had become the yes man for the day. He would definitely have to use this to his advantage. After drying off, Jacob slipped his trunks back on and made his way inside. Jacob and Seth tore into the food that was made until they were both satiated. Jacob looked over at Edward and decided to give the 'yes man' thing a try. He was somewhat curious as to whether or not Edward would remember. "Hey, can I call you Eddykins?" Jacob questioned.

Edward looked up. "Eddykins? Why would I let you call me Eddyki--" he began, but then remembered the stupid dare he had agreed to. "Yes...You can..." The vampire felt deflated. His power to say 'no' had been taken away, and now he was left feeling like a declawed cat.

Jacob smirked. So Edward remembered what he had agreed too. "Wanna go upstairs?" Jacob asked. He was soooo going to torment the sparkling vampire. This was going to be so much fun. He knew that the payback would come, but right now, he was going to enjoy the moment. Why waste such a perfect opportunity?

Edward sighed with defeat and said, "Yea, sure." He still had the towel wrapped around his waist, and he had picked up his clothes from the beach. He bundled them up under his arm and stood up from the table, waiting for Jacob to lead the way.

"Oh, wait a moment boys," Carlisle said trying to catch the two before they headed upstairs. "Let me take a look at Jacob before you two head up into your own little world."

"Yes sir," Jacob said with a smile as he sat up straight waiting for Carlisle's instructions.

Carlisle already had his stethoscope in his ears, and he asked Jacob to inhale a deep breath. Edward couldn't help but feel a slight surge of jealousy when Carlisle placed his hand on Jacob's chest when he examined what was left of his wounds. He had begun to give his father figure a glare without really realizing it. Carlisle finished up his check up, and looked at Edward with puzzled eyes. "Edward?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

The mentioned vampire's expression went back to being indifferent. "Sorry, Carlisle, I was in thought," he lied.

Jacob could see the jealousy in Edward's eyes and smirked. He decided he liked the overprotective, jealous side of Edward. He stood up and gave Carlisle a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me Carlisle!" He said enthusiastically.

Carlisle looked surprised at the small kiss on the cheek, but smiled nonetheless. "You're very welcome," he said. Edward threw another glare at Carlisle before taking Jacob's hand and heading toward the stairs. "You're trying to make me jealous, aren't you?" he asked when they were out of Carlisle's earshot.

"Now why would I do that, Eddykins?"Jacob asked with a smirk. "Oh wait. Maybe it is sexual tension building up," He seemed to look in thought. A small thought, Jacob decided to vocalize. "Hey maybe since I can't get it from you, maybe Carlisle would be willing to help me in my situation."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Situation, that's--" he began, but his words choked out in his throat. Carlisle, he knew, wouldn't go along with something like that anyway. The thought of it, however, was just enough to make his jealousy known. He felt like being angry. He wanted to be. But Edward couldn't be angry about something as silly as a jealousy fit. He dragged Jacob up the stairs, as was their original plan, and through the doors of their room. The vampire sat on the bed and looked up at Jacob. "You wanted me to come up here with you," he sighed. "So here I am."

Jacob stood there, staring at Edward. His mind didn't trail and didn't really register what he himself was doing. "Fuck me…" He said simply still staring into Edward's melted honey eyes. He could loose himself in those eyes if he allowed himself to do so.

Edward's body tensed. He was really starting to hate Emmett. He stood up from the bed and walked over to Jacob, placing his hands on the werewolf's hips. He wanted so badly to do as he was told to. To do as his own selfish desires told him to do. But the conscience that he hated so much resurfaced to remind him of Jacob's injuries. But what could Edward do? He was too prideful to go against a stupid dare. He let his hands pull Jacob forward into a kiss before backing up to the bed without breaking it.

Jacob kissed Edward back passionately. Even though it was a rough kiss, it was very sensitive. Jacob pushed Edward back once they had reached the bed and made him sit as his straddled his lap. He pulled back from the kiss and kissed down Edward's jaw line.

Edward allowed his hands to wander Jacob's body, from his hips up to his shoulders and around to his chest. The warmth of the kisses made him only want more contact. The vampire fell backward onto the bed and looked up at the wolf that hovered over him, lust filling his eyes.

Jacob returned to the vampire's body, kissing his stomach and chest. He let his hands run up Edward's side. He heaved a heavy sigh and growled as he pulled himself off of the vampire. "DAMN IT!" He howled. "I finally get you to sleep with me and I can't do it!" He felt like throwing something. "There is something wrong with me.." He sighed.

Edward sat up, a little confused. He was even more frustrated than before. "Maybe this means you weren't ready," he said, thoughtfully. He placed a hand on Jacob's back. "There's nothing wrong with you, Jacob," Edward reassured him.

"Stupid conscience," He said with a defeated sigh as he plopped backwards on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he heard one of the Cullen's, he was sure it was Emmett, call them from downstairs. Jacob sat up. "They have called upon us," He said with a half hearted smile.

Edward sat up and sighed, "I suppose so." He kissed Jacob on the cheek, and got up to put on his clothes. Once he reached the suit case and pulled out the outfit he wanted, Edward let the towel drop and pulled on his boxer-briefs. He was contemplating what had happened while he dressed, completely absorbed in his own thoughts.

Jacob walked up behind Edward and slipped his hands into the recently added garment and grabbed his pale ass. He moved his hands around, while still in Edward's boxers to rub his thighs while pressing his body against the vampire. "I still want you," Jacob said with lips against Edward's ear.

Edward smirked at the familiar feeling of warm hands rubbing his thighs. "And I still want you," he replied. "More than you'll know." He placed one hand on the side of Jacob's face, turning his head to capture those fiery lips in a kiss.

Jacob couldn't stop his hands as he ran his fingertips up Edward's length. The feel of the cold member made his body shiver. He wondered vaguely how his vampire would taste. He shook the thought from his mind as he sucked gently on Edward's earlobe like he knew the vampire liked.

Edward moaned, the combined sensation of Jacob's hot fingers on his manhood and his lips on his earlobe causing a tremor to ripple through his body. This was not the first time he had felt a lack of self control falling upon him since they had initiated their relationship, but Edward felt weaker than ever in the capable hands of the werewolf.

"The dare is off," Jacob whispered as he slowly slipped his hands out of Edward's boxers, rubbing the smooth skin the entire way. "You can say no if you want. And if it helps, I would fuck Emmett too," He finished giving him a peck on the cheek. Jacob winked at Edward as he left the room. "Come on down when you are ready."

The wolf went and sat on the couch next to Emmett. Stretching up, he leaned over and propped himself on Emmett's shoulder. The vampire laughed and put his arm around the boy simply for comfort reasons. The family then continued to watch the television as if nothing had changed.

Edward shook off the angry impulses he was feeling and dressed quickly. After he put on a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, the vampire made his way downstairs to the living room. He saw Jacob leaning on Emmett's shoulder and felt envy push its way through every other emotion he had straight to the forefront of his mind. As casually as he could manage, Edward tapped Emmett on the shoulder and whispered into his ear barely audibly, "Don't do anything stupid, or I'll rip your arm off." With a smile on his face, the vampire walked around the couch and took his seat on the other side of Jacob.

"What the fuck?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow at Edward. "Oh I get it," He said. "The little kiss earlier bothered dear little Edward," Emmett said nuzzling his cheek to Jacob's still staring in Edward's eyes with a devious smile on his face.

Edward reached over and smacked Emmett on the head with more force than was necessary, and growled. This was ridiculous. He was getting jealous over such a childish joke.

Emmett glared. He would not be smacked around like a bad kitten. He huffed before turning Jacob's head to look at him and smashed their lips together. Jacob was in shock. He didn't know what to do. He liked the way Emmett kissed but it didn't feel right.

Edward jumped from the couch and grabbed his brother by the shirt, jerking him up from his seat. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "That's going to far, Emmett!" He felt so angry at Emmett that he thought he actually could go through with his threat.

"Calm down Edward," Jacob said standing up and putting his hand on Edward's chest. "Your worrying over nothing," Jacob said easing Edward back onto the couch, making him release Emmett. Things had gotten out of hand. Emmett sat back down in his seat, still looking at his brother and fixing his shirt. Jacob sat next to Edward, his hand still on Edward's chest, and didn't even look at Emmett. He kept his undivided attention on Edward.

Edward's chest heaved in reflex to his anger, not really needing the oxygen rushing in and out. The touch of Jacob's hand on his chest brought him back to the real world, and he shook his head. "Em, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to snap like that." He looked over to his brother who was still staring at him with accusing eyes.

"Whatever dude," Emmett said brushing it off. "It just bothers you that your boyfriend would fuck every male in our family," the large vampire finished.

Jacob turned red. That wasn't true. He would only have sex with Edward or Carlisle. He was lying about Emmett and never even mentioned Jasper. He loved Edward and only wanted Edward.

"THAT'S IT!" Edward launched from his seat and laid into Emmett with the force of a grizzly bear. All rationality had flown out the window on that one comment alone. Even if what Emmett had said wasn't true, that didn't give the brute the right to say it.

"STOP IT!" Jacob roared. He didn't like all the fighting. "Baby quit!" He said pulling Edward off of Emmett who was growling back at his vampire. Jacob stepped in between the two and pressed himself against Edward so he had to stay put. "Stop it. You know who I want," He said kissing Edward's lips gently.

"Yeah, me," Emmett said turning away from the two and fixing his hair.

"EMMETT!" Jacob growled before turning back to Edward.

If looks could kill, then Emmett would be in ashes right now. Edward knew that Jacob only wanted him, and that he hated seeing the two brothers fight, but Emmett needed to learn that not everything was a joke. He turned around and lifted the couch back up to it's original position from where they had knocked it backwards. The vampire sat down and completely deflated, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Edward wanted to tell Jacob that he was sorry. That he knew he loved him, and that everything would be alright.

"Um, guys," Alice said from another room though her voice carried through. "You might want to come see this," She finished catching Jacob's attention. "It's a mass email from the school. A website….…" She drawled off.

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, mimicking Edward. What was going on now?

He walked into the room Alice was in and his jaw hit the ground at what she was scanning through. It was pictures that Ledana and Violet had taken of Edward and Jacob. There were pictures that Jacob couldn't remember them ever taking.

Edward stood up and entered the room that Alice was in. "What no--" his sentence was cut short at the sight of the pictures. "Jacob? You wouldn't mind if I sent Jasper to eat those two girls would you?" he asked after the initial shock of the website.

Jacob went face-palm. "Thank god Charlie doesn't know how to use the internet," He said with a sigh. "I think I am going to go to bed," He said as he walked around Edward, passed Emmett who playfully tapped his butt, and passed Carlisle.

"I will come check on you in a few hours," Carlisle said patting Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob hurried up the stairs to the third floor and tried to get lost. He found a random room and plopped down on the bed.

Edward glared at Emmett again before walking past him and back to the living room. He sat on the couch, propped his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. The vampire sat there for a moment, trying to collect himself from both the fight with Emmett and the website shocker, and finally stood up to go upstairs. He reached the third floor and noted that one of the doors was cracked. Edward peeked inside and saw Jacob laying down peacefully. He decided that he would go to another room and wait for Jacob to wake up. He walked down the hall to their normal room and sat on the bed, grabbing the remote and flipping the channels on the Television.

"COME GET THIS THING!!!" Jacob yelled from the room he was in. He threw a pillow at the small gray kitten that had come in through his window as he stood up on the bed.

"Meow."

Jacob had some previous bad experiences with those flea bitten girls' pets.

Edward jumped up from the bed and ran to the room Jacob was in, prepared to fight off whatever was in the room. When he spotted the small kitten, however, he laughed. "What's this?" he asked. "Is the Big Bad Wolf afraid of Puss in Boots now?" Edward walked over to the kitten and picked it up gingerly, coddling it close. If he had to describe himself in terms of domestic animals, Edward would have to call himself a cat person.

"Those little demons are monsters," Jacob said throwing his other pillow at it successfully hitting Edward in the face. "They killed Toby and tried to eat me," He said curling up on the mattress and glaring at the ball of fur in Edward's arms.

Edward pretended that Jacob hadn't just slapped him in the face with a cotton pillow, and scritched the adorable gray tabby behind the ears. "Toby?" he asked, allowing the cat to use his thumb as a teething ring for the moment. "Who's Toby?"

"My poor defenseless little hamster," Jacob stated. "Get rid of that thing," he ordered from his place on the bed.

"Jacob, it's just a little kitten," Edward tried to reason. "Look! He isn't vicious at all!" He held up the kitten in his pale hands in an outward pose, it's lanky little body hanging limp as it stared at Jacob with watery golden eyes. "Mew." The soft meow sounded pitiful enough to melt even Edward's stone-like heart.

"Fine," Jacob said getting up and leaving the room. "EMMEEEEEETT!!!!" He would find someone who would dispose of the little beast for him because even god knows that Jacob Black wasn't touching that mangy critter.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Edward asked. He hugged the kitten to him again in a protective manner and followed his love out of the room. "Why are you calling Emmett?"

Jacob walked up to Emmett who had came at being called. "What is it Jake?" He asked as the wolf stepped behind him and put his hands on his back. Emmett could feel the heat from the wolf's hands through his shirt.

"Dinner," Jacob said pointing to the cat.

Emmett stared at the kitten and the kitten stared at Emmett. It was like an old fashion shoot out, minus the guns. "Uh..." Emmett started. "Why do you want me to eat a poor little kitty cat? I thought you hated watching us hunt, let alone kill fuzzy animals." It was clear that he was confused. Edward put a protective arm around the kitten and scritched its ears again.

"Fine," Jacob said. He knew he was going too far but he really hated those animals. "The cat can stay. I will leave," He said as he made his way down stairs and out the front door. Jasper waved happily goodbye to the wolf as he left. He walked down the desolate street with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Edward sighed. "Emmett, take care of the kitten," he said, putting the small animal in his large arms. "Don't eat it, please." He ran down the stairs and out the door, catching up with Jacob. "Jacob, please come back," he asked, genuinely. "I'll get rid of the cat! I can't get rid of you."

"You reek of that thing," Jacob said. He was being childish but he did not care. "Don't worry about it. I am going home," He continued on. "No more fighting, no more yelling, and no more cats," He said as he prepared to phase. He had to wait until Edward was a bit further away from him so he didn't hurt him on accident.

Edward caught back up with Jacob and wrapped his arms around him. "Please..." he breathed. "Don't go..." He couldn't believe he had driven Jacob to want to leave. This was supposed to be Jacob's vacation, but it seems he had managed to ruin it for him.

Jacob growled. He needed to vent. "Hey gays…I mean, guys," The blond girl from the night before said approaching the two. Jacob quickly put Edward in his shadow so that the boy wouldn't sparkle in front of the woman. 'I am going to kill her,' Jacob screamed in his head. 'Just a few more steps.'

Edward tensed at the sound of the woman's voice. Hopefully she would go away soon. He buried his face in Jacob's shoulder. "Don't, Jacob," he whispered loud enough only for Jacob to hear. He had heard the thoughts running through his head, and there was no way he could allow his Jacob to become a murderer. The girl approached with a sneer on her face. It was obvious that her main objective was to mock the two.

"Go the fuck away," Jacob said simply turning his back to her.

"What the-" She began.

"Do you want to die?" Jacob asked viciously, turning back to her, venom in his voice.

Edward watched as the girl turned away and stomped off, obviously angry from being yelled at. He assumed that she was used to getting whatever she wanted. After she was out of sight, Edward backed away from Jacob slowly. "I'm sorry," he said. "The only things I ever seem to do are the wrong things."

"Life is full of compromises I suppose," Jacob said as he slipped his hand into Edward's cold one. "Let's go home." He said with a smile.

"Emmett solved the problem," Rosalie said walking out of the house, towing Emmett behind her. Jacob, looking closely, saw the cat's gray tail hanging out of Emmett's mouth. Jacob couldn't help but smile. He loved Emmett for this.

Edward looked horrified. He could have sworn he had specifically told Emmett NOT to eat the kitten. "Emmett!" he yelled in terror. The vampire smacked Emmett in the back of the head, his original intent being to knock the kitten out of his mouth. This backfired, however, and Emmett ended up chomping the kitty's tail off with his razor-like teeth. Edward recoiled, upset with what he had done. Sure he said he would get rid of the cat, but he was planning on giving it a good loving home, not making it into Emmett's snack!

Emmett smirked, "Delicious," He said with a chuckle. Jacob fisted his hand and put it towards Emmett.

"That's what I am talking about my man," He said. Emmett put his knuckles to the wolf's.

Edward frowned. "I'm just going to pretend that didn't just happen," he said full of denial. "I'm going to my room for a while." He walked inside and quickly ran up the stairs and to the room he was occupying before the cat episode. He needed time to think. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time, and Edward needed some alone time. Not that he would have minded company much, but his emotions were on edge and he would hate to snap again.

"Yell at me," Jacob said as he shut the door behind him. He knew Edward was too far gone into his own world to hear him enter. "It will help, and I deserve it, so yell at me," Jacob finished sitting on the bed next to Edward.

Edward sat up, staring in disbelief. "You want me to yell at you?" he asked, mostly to make sure he had heard that right. "Why would I yell at you? I mean...other than the fact that you push me into doing things I'm uncomfortable with...You tease me to the point of pain, and admitted in front of half my family that you would fuck my dad!"

Edward's phrases started out in a normal tone, but somehow escalated to yelling. "You make me jealous of trivial things! You caused the death of an innocent kitten that, might I add, I was going to find a home for!" When had he stood up and began pacing? He couldn't remember. He ended his yelling spree, stopping in front of Jacob, heaving. He was shocked. Yelling actually did make him feel better.

Jacob smiled and looked up at Edward. He had sat quiet through the half hour yelling spree the vampire had went on. Reaching out, Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and pulled him to him. He pressed his cheek against Edward's stomach and breathed in his scent. He promised himself then and there that no matter what happened, he couldn't loose Edward.

Edward looked down confused. He had just yelled at him, and Jacob was hugging him. And he couldn't help but feel compelled to hug Jacob back. The vampire folded his arms around Jacob's head, holding him to his stomach. "You're right, you know," Edward whispered. "I do feel better."

"Good," Jacob said. "I am sorry I was so childish," He said burying his face in Edward's abdomen.

"Boys, we are heading home in the morning," Carlisle called from downstairs.

Edward acknowledged Carlisle's comment with a quick, "Okay!" He released Jacob and sat down next to him. With a sigh, he flopped back onto the bed without the usual grace that he had. Despite being a vampire, he actually felt tired. Not in the physical sense, but it might as well have been. All the emotional twists and turns took it's toll.

Jacob lay back and rolled over, laying his face against Edward's chest. "You know… You are the hardest, coldest thing I have ever lain on…But also the best pillow I have ever had," Jake said. "Explain that." He finished giving Edward's chest a light kiss with his warm lips.

Edward smiled, wrapping a cold arm around Jacob's shoulders. "I don't know," he whispered. "But I could get used to it." He rubbed Jacob's shoulder with his palm, soothingly. He felt more relaxed than ever at this moment for some reason.

"Hey boys," Esme said softly from the other side of the door. "I don't mean to bother you but the rest of the family is going out to the pool. You two are invited of course," She said before walking away from the door not even attempting to open the door to speak to them.

"I love her," Jacob said with a wide smile as he looked up at Edward. "I wouldn't mind calling her mom. She is AWESOME!" He stated.

Edward kissed the top of Jacob's head, lovingly. "You could, you know," he replied. "We don't normally address her as 'Mom' unless we're in public. I think it would make her happy if you did." The vampire sat up slowly, still hugging Jacob to him. "So, would you like to go for a swim?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah," Jacob said hopping up. Good thing he was still wearing his swim trunks.

He walked out of the room and caught Esme before she descended the stairs and wrapped his arms around her in a grateful hug. "Mom you're the best," He said hoping it did make her as happy as Edward said it would.

Esme's eyes were wide from the surprise hug, but she wrapped her arms around Jacob in a return hug. "Aw, thank you sweet heart!" she said joyfully. That one phrase had really made her day. Edward had just changed into his swimming trunks and left the room. He stopped at the top of the stairs. The vampire couldn't help but smile at the happy scene before him.

"See ya at the pool, baby," Jacob said with a wink and dashed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hey Rose! Catch!" Seth said as he threw the foam pool ball to Rosalie who simply hit it and it went into the water.

"BALL!" Jacob yelled hurling himself into the water and on top of the ball.

Edward came out to the pool area just in time to see Jacob's canine instincts kick in. Laughing, he stepped up onto the diving board and dove into the chlorinated water, sinking to the bottom and pushing off to resurface.

Jacob came up out of the water with the ball in his mouth. He smiled at Edward and spit the ball at him pegging him in the forehead. "Tag," Jake said.

Edward shook his head reflexively and swam after Jacob. "I'll show you who's It!" he grinned.

Seth jumped into the water and on Edward's back. "Your still it!" He said laughing. Jacob swam backwards away from the vampire.

Edward sank slightly, and thrashed in the water trying to get the young werewolf off of his back to no avail. Seth was clinging to him like a monkey. "I'll get you!" he yelled to Jacob, smiling. "Just let me get this pup off my back!"

"Heeey! I'm a big dog!" Seth said still laughing.

"Here you go Jacob," Esme said lowering a glass of lemonade down to him. "Thought you and Seth might be thirsty," She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom," Jacob said with a smile.

Edward was thankful that Esme had brought the Lemonade out at that moment, because as soon as she had, Seth jumped off his back and swam to the edge to grab a glass. Esme smiled happily and walked back over to the small glass table on the patio to set the pitcher down. Edward swam up behind Jacob and placed his cold fingers on his spine lightly. "Tag," he whispered in his ear.

Jacob reached down and gave Edward's backside a squeeze and smirked against his glass. "Your still it."

Edward smiled and kissed the back of Jacob's neck. "You sure?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist.

Jacob took a drink from the lemonade, "When it comes to my choice you will always be it," He said with a crooked smile as he slid down into the water and leaned his head against Edward.

Edward grinned, and pressed his lips to the side of Jacob's face. "That's good to know," he said, drifting backward, still hanging on to Jacob. He loved the feeling of the water surrounding them. It felt like a protective cushion around them.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he looked into Edward's eyes. "Remember, I can't figure it out as easy as you."

Edward smiled and replied, "I was thinking of how lovely the water feels. And that it's wonderful to be with you." It was the first time in a while that he had told someone what exactly was on his mind.

Jacob smiled and turned to Edward. "I want to be with you…always," Jacob said running a hand down Edward's bare sparkling stomach.

Edward placed a cold hand on Jacob's cheek. "As do I," he whispered. The vampire leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jacob's, gently.

Jacob pulled back with a heavy sigh. "And now…I am excited again…What is it about you in water that gets me so excited?" He questioned looking down into Edward's molten honey eyes.

Edward smirked and floated backwards in the water. "I don't know," he said. He sank into the water and swam to the other end of the pool, pulling himself up onto the edge.

"See," Jacob said as he watched the water slide down the sparkling body. He made a decision then and there. Once he was healed, and his conscience be damned, he was going to wreck that boy.

Edward managed to chance reading Jacob's mind for a second, and smirked at the result. "Well, looks like you'll have to heal faster then, huh?" he teased. He stood up and made his way to the diving board again. He did a back flip, causing quite a splash, and resurfaced in the water smiling.

"Nice going show off," Jacob said lifting Edward's shorts up from the water that floated up to him. He heard Esme chuckle and Seth and Emmett burst into laughter.

If only he could blush...Edward would be a bright red. He lunged forward to snatch the trunks from Jacob's hand. What an embarrassing thing to have done!

Jacob smirked and cursed the fact that they had an audience. Had they been alone, Jacob would have taunted Edward with the fact he had just successfully dove out of his clothing. He didn't want to embarrass the vampire in front of his family too badly. He handed the shorts over but not before getting quite a view.

Edward jerked the trunks on and turned around, rubbing the back of his head roughly. He seriously could not believe he had just done that. The classic hilarity in old movies and cartoons. The vampire felt like brooding, but decided it was childish. He turned back around and smiled, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry baby," Jacob whispered in his ear, "No one will bother you about it…except for me maybe," He finished with a wink, pulling back away from Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Right, I'll remember that," he drifted backward, staring up at the cloudless sky. It was beginning to turn gold, signaling the ending of another day. That was when it hit him. They were on the west coast and this was their last day on vacation before leaving in the morning and neither of them had seen a California sunset yet. "Hey Jacob," he said, treading water. "Could you come out to the beach with me?"

"Now?" Jacob asked the vampire raising an eyebrow. Why would they go from clean pool water to sticky salty sandy ocean water at this time of day.

Edward nodded, "Yea. Right now." He really didn't want Jacob to miss this before he had to go back to rainy old Washington. "I want to share something with you."

"Um…okay," Jacob said swimming to the edge and lifting himself from the water. Shaking the water out of his hair, he wrapped a towel around his waist and waited for Edward to lead the way.

Edward jumped out of the pool and didn't even bother with getting a towel. He simply took Jacob's hand and lead the way out the gate in the fence and to the back of the house where the beach was. "I thought you might want to see the sunset before we leave tomorrow," he said. He had to admit, the whole romantic sunset thing was a bit corny, but he had to say that it was definitely his favorite part of having the summer house.

"You read to many romance novels," Jacob said with a chuckle as he walked down the beach with a smile on his face. Holding Edward's hand and kicking sand, he stared out at the waves.

"Yes, well, what to do with eighty plus years," Edward said, squeezing Jacob's hand. He watched as the golden sun slowly disappeared behind the waves that reflected it's splendor.

"Well time for me to be the mushy romantic," He said as he plopped his butt down in the sand and pulled Edward down with him. He put one leg on either side of Edward and pulled the vampire to his chest. He watched the sun recede behind the raging ocean as the waves rushed up over their feet. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and propped his head on his shoulder.

Edward smiled and placed his hands on top of Jacob's, leaning back onto his warm, tan chest. The sunset was ending too quickly for his taste. He could have sat there like that forever. The skyline threatened the disappearing sun with hues of red as it sank lower into the ocean.

"Say hello to the darkness," Jacob whispered into Edward's ear in a deeper, huskier voice than he had ever heard himself muster. He laced his fingers with Edward as he watched the sun be developed in the darkness that was night.

Edward sighed. For some reason, he was actually sad to be trapped in darkness again. He looked down at his and Jacob's laced fingers and smiled. At least he was with the person he loved. "Thanks," he said. "For putting up with my cheesy attempt at romanticism."

"Hey…you managed to get us alone," Jacob said pressing his lips to Edward's cheek just in front of his ear. He rubbed his free hand up and down Edward's abdomen. He loved the way Edward's skin felt as it dried itself of the pool water.

Edward grinned. "True," he said, and tilted his head back slightly as Jacob kissed his cheek. He placed his hand on Jacob's thigh and allowed his fingers to dance along his tanned skin, savoring the tingling response that was sent through his fingertips.

Jacob bit his bottom lip to keep any unwanted noises from coming from his lips. He unlaced their fingers, still rubbing the other's stomach, and used his now free hand to turn Edward's face to him. He pressed his hot lips to Edward's cold ones in a loving kiss.

Edward was smiling on the inside. The moment was perfect. He was on the beach, sharing a loving kiss with his love in the evening, with the waves splashing at their feet. He parted his lips slightly, raising his hand to the side of Jacob's face.

Jacob took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Edward's mouth exploring the sweet, wet cavern. He rubbed his tongue with the vampires, sliding the tongue ring in between the dueling tongues. He loved the way Edward tasted. His eyes had fluttered shut at some point though when it had happened he wasn't too sure.

Edward shivered. He had almost completely forgotten about Jacob's new accessory, but that made the experience only that much better. His tongue slid over the metallic object repeatedly as if with a mind of it's own, and the hand he had placed on Jacob's thigh began to wander slowly upward.

Jacob moaned softly into Edward's mouth, deepening the kiss as he pressed further against his lover. The hand on Edward's stomach began to rub down the other's torso.

Edward's hand had successfully traveled up Jacob's thigh and to his crotch, gently rubbing his member through the fabric of his trunks.

Jacob felt himself immediately spring to life at Edward's able touches and moaned into the kiss. He pulled back and bit his bottom lip to keep any other unwanted noises from emerging. "Don't start anything you don't intend to finish." He said still kneading his lip between his teeth. He let his own hand slide down and cup Edward through his swim trunks.

Edward sighed. It was true, what Jacob had said. If he was going to start something, he was going to have to finish it, and at this point in time he honestly wasn't sure that he could. The vampire pulled his hand out from behind him, and sat up. "Well..." he said. "At least let's not start anything on the beach. Sand isn't a very pleasant thing."

"Come on," Jacob said, his smile evident in his voice. He was willing his arousal down as he stood. "Let's go inside Sandman." He offered Edward his hand to help him stand.

Edward smiled and took the hand offered to him. As he stood he noted that Jacob was putting off more body heat than he usually did, but he brushed it off as nothing. The two of them headed into the house hand in hand, Edward content with his decision to continue their activities inside.

"Wow Jake," Alice said in her chipper voice. "You are glowing."

Jacob looked at her confused before he noted his arm…then his shoulders. He was blood red. The tan wolf had managed to get himself sunburned. He shrugged it off and made his way up the stairs.

Edward noticed the red tint to Jacob as well once they were inside. He followed the wolf up the stairs and into their room. "Wow," he said simply. "You really spent way too much time in the sun." He was tempted to touch his shoulder and see if he left a white mark, but decided against it.

"Eh it happens," Jacob said plopping down on the bed belly first with a sigh. He really wished he had something cool to put on the burn that he could really feel inside the building where there was no little breeze.

Edward had heard that thought and considered something. "One moment," he said, walking out the door. A few moments later he returned with a bottle of lotion. "You wanted something to cool off the burning, right?" he asked. "I borrowed some of Alice's body lotion. We don't have any Aloe Vera, but she said this would work just as well."

"It doesn't have one of those fruity girly smells to it does it?" Jacob asked not moving from his spot on the bed. He had managed to find a perfectly good comfortable spot just flopping down on the mattress and he didn't want to loose his spot.

Edward sniffed the lid. "Nope," he said. The contents of the bottle smelled more like talcum powder than anything. The vampire climbed onto the bed, sitting himself in a straddling position with his legs on either side of Jacob's hips. Edward opened the lid to the lotion and squirted a bit onto the small of Jacob's back.

Jacob hissed, "God DAMN that's cold."

With that, Rosalie walked her happy go lucky self, ha ha, into the room. "Guys Ca- Ew, now that's just gross," She said looking at the white goo looking stuff on Jacob's back and the fact that her brother was sitting on his hips didn't make it better. She turned and slammed the door. "CARLISLE! THAT'S NASTY," She yelled.

"Calm down Rose, Edward is just applying lotion to the kid's sunburn," Alice cooed on the floor below.

Edward face palmed and sighed. "I seriously need to invest in a bank safe door," he growled. They hadn't been caught doing anything indecent, but the concept of knocking was slowly disappearing for the Cullen family, or so it seemed. Edward used his hands to spread the lotion over Jacob's back slowly, fanning the coolness of the lotion to his fevered skin.

Jacob moaned, "Oh my god, Edward," He breathed out planting his face in the pillow. It felt amazing. Edward's hands massaged his back as the coldness of them soothed his burn. The wolf was practically purring under the touches.

Edward smirked. If he could make him moan just by rubbing his back, he idly wondered. He fought away any perverted thoughts, though, and continued to massage Jacob's reddened skin. The vampire leaned forward and planted an icy kiss on the back of Jacob's neck.

Jacob rolled under Edward, not caring about the sunburn, and soon found Edward straddling his lap instead of his ass. He put his hands on Edward's hips, staring at the naked chest before him. He used his thumbs to massage the spots he loved to tease on the vampire's sides. "Don't forget the front," Jacob added.

Edward bit his lip, trying to ignore the ecstatic sensation of Jacob's thumbs brushing his sides. He picked up the bottle that he had discarded beside them on the bed, and squeezed out more lotion onto Jacob's reddened chest. The vampire put the bottle down again and began to apply it to Jacob's front as he had to his back.

Jacob could feel Edward's hands tracing his muscles. Jacob bit his lip. He hated that he imprinted. Especially on a vampire. THIS vampire. Everyone had told him that once you imprint, you would be super sensitive to the things your other did to you. So why did he have to imprint on a damn vampire with hands who knew everything, could do everything, and did do everything. He tightened his grip on Edward's hips staring up into those honey eyes he loved so much.

Edward smiled down at Jacob. The lotion had been forgotten for the moment. He was simply relishing the opportunity he had to let his fingers roam this gorgeous body. He leaned down, hesitant at first, and connected their lips in a gentle kiss.

Jacob smiled against Edward's lips and kissed him back softly. The wolf picked up the coaster that sat on the nightstand beside the bed and threw it at the stereo successfully turning it on. He wanted any noises they might make to be muffled. As the stereo whirred to life, Jacob's ears fill with the lyrics of the song.

"I wanna make love right now now now," The radio sang and Jacob chuckled lightly. Irony. Great thing some times.

Edward smirked, and his hands which were massaging Jacob's chest were traveling downward. One pale hand ghosted over the bulge in his trunks, teasingly. If he was going t go through with this, Edward was going to put Jacob through the same tortuous pleasure that he went through. He kissed along Jacob's jawline, nipping lightly at his skin.

Jacob groaned slightly and pushed his hips up some how managing to grind his groin with Edward's, which he realize was growing harder as the song played on. He drug his nails down Edward's hips. He loved those little spots on those perfect hips.

Edward moaned into the werewolf's neck, muffling the noise from being too loud. His hands were lingering on the edge of Jacob's swim trunks, and he hooked his fingers under the elastic at his hips and began pulling them down slowly.

Jacob smirked and rolled over pinning Edward to the bed. He trailed kisses down the pale chest, flicking his tongue over a perk nipple before continuing his journey down Edward's chest. He rubbed his large, hot hands up and down the inside of Edward's thighs, kissing right above the waist band of his shorts as he tugged them down by the legs.

Edward emitted a small noise, close to a whimper, as Jacob teased him with his hot breath right above his waist band. He wanted Jacob to continue. The vampire had never felt so lustful in his life! He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from jumping up and ravishing Jacob with rough affection.

Jacob tugged Edward's shorts down to his knees letting his erection free from the restraint of the swimmers trunks. He smirked as he stared down at Edward's arousal. He wrapped his large hand around it, the contrast between their skin was amazing. He leaned down giving the tip of his cock a light kiss before sticking his tongue out and dragging his tongue ring over the slit followed by the tip of his tongue.

Edward gripped the comforter of the bed tightly. This was more pleasure than he was expecting. The vampire couldn't stop the moan from escaping his throat.

"So what do you think of my tongue ring?" Jacob questioned as he licked the underside of Edward's arousal, dragging his tongue ring along the hardened flesh.

Edward groaned out in pleasure. "Better than expected," he managed. He felt a shiver travel down his spine as Jacob teased him with the accessory.

_**BANG! **_Jacob jumped, startled, as the pigeon flew into the glass of the window with a loud thud. Trying not to let the stupidity of mother nature ruin their moment that they had waited so long for, Jacob rewrapped his hand around the stiff shaft as he began a pumping rhythm. He leaned up and gave Edward a kiss on the lips as he watched the vampires face.

Edward moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. He loved the feeling of Jacob's warm hand wrapped around his length, pumping up and down. But he wanted more contact. Edward wanted Jacob more than ever at that moment. He reached down and pushed at the waist band of Jacob's trunks again, trying to push them off of the werewolf.

Jasper, as quiet as usual though not on purpose, wandered up the stairs and knocks gently. He was sure the two within didn't hear it over the rather loud music though. He pushed the door open lightly and opened his mouth to speak but snapped it back shut. He made himself look like a gold fish momentarily.

Jacob grinded his hips into Edward making himself moan at the feel of their erections rubbing together with just his swim trunks separating them.

'Oh my….' Jasper thought, his mind lingering on the view before him. 'That's….hot.' He couldn't stop staring.

Edward happened to pick up on the thoughts of another person in the room. 'That's...hot.' he heard. The pale boy opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to focus on the doorway, and then they snapped open in shock. They had managed to allow yet another unsuspecting person to walk in on them. But what did Jasper think they were doing?!? Honestly, loud music, lusty vibes, and a closed door should be enough of a hint! Edward reached back and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Jasper's head. "Get out!" Edward yelled, frustrated and angry.

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose as Jasper scurried away, his statement he had wanted to vocalize all but forgotten. "I swear… Your family doesn't want me to get laid," He complained, the mood broken.

Edward fell back onto the bed, seething. "Remind me to put glue in his hair treatment," he said, rolling over. Oh yea, the mood was definitely broken. He sat up again, pulling his trunks back up and sighed. "You should get some rest. I'm going to pay our dear little Jazzy a visit."

Jacob gave his lover a kiss on the lips as he curled up underneath the blankets. He nuzzled his face into the pillow and was out like a light.

Edward smiled and stood up, leaving the room. He walked down the hallways and caught Jasper retreating down he stairs. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed Jasper's arm. "Why such the hurry, Jasper?" he said, fake happiness in his voice.

"I am going downstairs to be with Alice," Jasper said with a nervous smile on his face. "Bye," He finished, slipping from Edward's hand and trying his damnedest to make it all the way down the three flights of stairs to the living room.

Edward caught back up to him with his inhuman speed, and cornered him at the bend of the hall. "So," he said causally. "You, uh, thought that was 'hot' I believe the term was." He would get his revenge one way or another, and if he had to hold this over Jasper's head to do it, then so be it.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about," Jasper said trying to act upset and offended but his voice had a hitch in it that it usually didn't carry. "Why would I think you and that tanned, chiseled werewolf boyfriend of yours being half naked and grinding on each other would be hot?" He questioned.

Edward smirked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, leaning in. "I have a proposition for you, Jasper." He locked eyes with the newest family member, keeping him from escaping the conversation.

"What…are you talking about?" Jasper asked curious. He honestly couldn't believe he thought that his brother and that wolf were hot.

Edward continued, "You will be our look out. Every time you feel waved of lust coming from us, you will distract anyone coming in, or so help me I will announce to the world that you're having second thoughts about your sexuality." Hopefully his plan would work, considering the options before Jasper. He could either submit to Edward's deal, or suffer the embarrassment that lie before him.

"Whatever," Jasper said reluctantly before marching down the last flight of stairs and sitting and cuddling next to Alice, nuzzling his nose in the nape of her neck.

Jacob sighed. He hated to sleep alone.

Edward walked back up the stairs and opened the door to his and Jacob's room slowly. "You awake?" he asked softly as he peered through the darkness of the room. He reached the bed, and sat at the edge of it.

Jacob grabbed onto Edward's arm and immediately pulled him into the bed and nuzzled against his neck. He had missed his love. He kissed his neck softly before exhaling his warm breath and beginning to doze.

Edward smiled, relaxing at the feeling of Jacob's breath on his neck. "Good night, love," he whispered. The vampire settled into Jacob's chest, and closed his eyes, imitating sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 8

When the sun shone through the blinds of the bedroom, Edward blinked his eyes open. He had pretended to be asleep so well, that he could swear he felt the effects of 'waking up' in the morning. He slid out of bed, careful not to wake Jacob, and began packing their things. He was completely silent while he packed, not even letting the teeth of the zipper on their suitcases to make a sound.

Jacob turned over in the comfortable bed not ready to wake up. He curled up to a pillow which had taken Edward's place when he had moved and submerged himself underneath the blankets growling out something about evil smurfs and his blueberry muffins.

Edward finished up packing, leaving out a change of clothes for both Jacob and he, when he heard the mumbling. He smiled, and walked back over to the bed, sitting at the edge of it to watch Jacob sleep. The vampire brushed Jacob's shaggy hair out of his face with a chilly hand, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Jacob launched up out of the bed ready to fight off what ever god forsaken blue demon creature was trying to eat his face when he successfully connected his ass to the floor. "Ow…" He groaned as he rubbed his bottom looking up at Edward. "Well that was a new wake up call." He gave his trade mark goofy grin to the vampire.

Edward stared at Jacob for a moment, surprised at his sudden movement, before smiling. "I'll say," he said, reaching out to help him up. "You have the weirdest dreams, you know that?" He sat back on the cushions of the bed and stared out the window.

Jacob glared at the vampire, thought it was only playful, as he was helped up and sat down next to Edward. "You wouldn't know if you would stay out of my head. I thought I convinced you that it was a dangerous place in there," He said with a smirk.

Edward smirked and met with Jacob's gaze. "Yes, well you did," he whispered. "But when you mumble in your sleep about smurfs and blueberry muffins, my curiosity gets the better of me." He leaned forward to kiss Jacob on the nose.

Jacob moved out of the way of Edward's kiss unknowingly as he grew angry, "Yeah well, those little bastards kept trying to steal my muffin and accused me of being a smurf murderer and cooking their only female smurf into a muffin. My question is, how is it there are so many of those little mother fucker and only one god damn girl!?" He growled as he paced.

Edward fell forward and caught himself, jerking upright to stare at the pacing wolf. "You really put a lot of thought into a fictional colony of mythical creatures, don't you?" he asked. He tapped his fingers against his elbow as he crossed his arms and continued to watch Jacob pace and rant.

"You know, to most people, that's what we are. A bunch of fictional mythical creatures that only come up in scary campfire stories," He chuckled as he reclaimed his seat next to Edward on the bed.

Edward smiled. "Well, the moment a smurf comes up to you complaining about you eating their only female, then my Volvo will officially turn into a pumpkin at midnight," he joked. He slid his hand into Jacob's and stroked the top of it with his thumb.

"And on that day I will start calling Emmett humpty dumpty," He chuckled, giving Edward's hand a squeeze. A light knock sounded on the door. The person didn't even have to speak, Jacob knew who it was. Only one person ever knocked. "On our way down mom!" He called.

Edward kissed Jacob on the cheek before standing up next to the bed, bidding Jacob to stand as well. "Well, I hope you had fun," he said. "At least your sun burn is gone." The vampire reached out and traced Jacob's shoulder with one finger. He was no longer red, but his normal russet color, perhaps a little darker now.

"Thanks to you and your magic fingers," He said with a wink before hoisting a bag up from the floor that was a bit heavier than he had thought. "And of course I had fun. I made out with your brother. Touched you inappropriately while your other brother watched. And don't forget made best friends with Esme. It was a great trip!" He said with a wink.

"Hahah...I'd like to forget one and a half of the things you mentioned, but I'm glad you enjoyed your vacation," Edward commented. He picked up his suitcase and opened the door to the room, walking out into the hallway. "Don't forget to thank Carlisle," he added, before heading towards the staircase.

Jacob made his way down the stairs and smiled at Esme as they passed her. Jacob saw Carlisle adjusting bags in the trunk of the Mercedes. "Need some help?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle looked up at the russet boy with he usual handsome smile and Jacob found himself blushing. He couldn't believe he had told his boyfriend that he would sleep with his father. "Sure," Carlisle's silken voice spoke to him. Now everything that Carlisle did was like liquid sex to him. He was somewhat afraid of how Edward would react towards his father after such a confession from the wolf.

Jacob made his way over to the car and gave Carlisle a firm hug, "Thank you Dr. Cullen. For everything you have done for me. Especially this little getaway." He said as he released the chuckling doctor and shoved his bag into the trunk with the rest.

Edward stared for a short moment as Jacob gave his father a hug, suppressing the urge to growl. He quickly threw his suitcase in the trunk and settled himself in the backseat of the car. There was no use in him being angry. It wasn't Carlisle's fault, and he knew Jacob wouldn't seriously do anything with his father, but his male instincts of jealousy were starting to outweigh his reason.

Jacob smiled as Carlisle nodded. "Of course," the doctor had spoken before going back inside to fetch the rest of the things and his family. Jacob crawled into the back seat with Edward and leaned over pressing his lips to Edward's neck. "Here goes another eventful drive huh?" He questioned with a chuckle and a wink.

Edward glanced over and felt a smile tug at his lips. "Well, that all depends on how well you behave, how eventful it will be," he said. The vampire leaned toward Jacob, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaning back and getting comfortable. The drive was definitely going to be longer since they didn't have a time limit to fit.

"Well I am pretty sure any time my head is in your lap will be eventful," Jacob said with a smirk and chuckle. He ran his hand up Edward's thigh as he turned and waved at Carlisle so that they didn't look suspicious. He gave Edward's inner thigh a bit of a squeeze before turning back to look at his face.

Edward laughed a bit, shifting his leg under Jacob's hand. "You are very mischievous today," he said, grinning. He put his hand on top of Jacob's and squeezed the hand beneath his. He really did love the playful side of the werewolf.

"So," Jacob began trailing his hand further up the vampire's leg. "My birthday is tomorrow. I don't want much. And it wont cost you anything," Jacob said as he smirked, cupping Edward's groin through his pants.

The vampire shifted again. He really didn't want to be aroused this early in the morning. "I didn't know your birthday is tomorrow," he whispered. Many thoughts went through his head. What kind of present could he get Jacob? Even though he claimed he didn't need anything, he wanted to get him something. It just wouldn't be fair not to. However, Jacob's warm hand on his crotch was distracting at the moment.

Jacob smirked and gave Edward's groin a firm squeeze. "Now you do," He spoke as he moved his thumb in soft circles on Edward's growing arousal. He looked out the window to make sure no one was coming before leaning over and tracing Edward's ear with his hot tongue before speaking, "I only want one thing… and there is only one person who can give it to me." His breath ghosted over Edward's cold skin as he spoke.

Edward could feel himself melting under Jacob's breath, or at least he thought he was melting. He couldn't stop his breath from hitching as Jacob's thumb rubbed through his pants to his manhood. At least they were alone in the car for the time being.

"So?" Jacob questioned further. "Will I get my birthday wish?" With a smirk on is face, he leaned down and kissed a trail down Edward's neck to the front of his throat, nipping and licking the whole way.

Edward shivered. "If you behave yourself," he managed. "And stop trying to make me turn into a puddle."

"I am not trying to melt you…simply get you hard before your parents get in," He said with a smirk before agilely unfastening Edward's pants and slipping his hand passed the waistband and ghosting his warm finger tips over Edward's cock.

Edward gripped the door handle with one hand and groaned, "Well, it seems to be working pretty well." Before he could say anything else, he heard Carlisle and Esme open the door to the garage, carrying out the last of their luggage.

Jacob smirked and pulled his hand from Edward's pants and climbs from the car. "Let me get that for you, mom!" Jacob says taking the bag from her and opening her car door. She smiled as Jacob put the bag in the trunk and shut her door before getting back in. "So…home?" Jacob asked as he turned his eyes toward Edward with a smirk and a wink.

Edward smiled nervously at his adoptive mother and squeezed Jacob's hand tightly. He swore he could feel heat rising in his cheeks, but it was probably only Jacob's breath on his face. He sighed and leaned back onto his love's chest. Somehow, they seemed to have reversed themselves from their positions on the way to the summer home. Edward smirked as an evil thought crossed his mind for a moment.

Jacob caught a glimpse of the smirk that crossed Edward's face and knew his boyfriend well enough to know he was up to something. "Was on your mind?" He questioned.

Edward turned his face to Jacob's. "Oh, nothing," he lied. "I was just thinking about how much fun we had here. I know I had fun at least. Did you?"

"I loved it here," Jacob said as the car pulled out and started its drive and he raised and eyebrow at Edward. He knew he wasn't getting the whole truth. He wasn't going to lie…Edward was hot when he was scheming.

Edward put his elbow on Jacob's thigh, making it seem as though he were propping himself up with it. Slowly, he slid it up and brushed it against the werewolf's groin. If he had to endure the long drive with a hard on, then so did Jacob.

Jacob resisted the urge to moan and instead bit down lightly on Edward's shoulder. He messaged the spot on Edward's hip that Jacob had fallen in love with his thumb as he did so. Oh how he did love this side of Edward.

Edward bit his lip. He had forgotten about those spots again. He pushed his elbow further against Jacob's crotch, causing more friction. Somehow, Edward's playful gesture had turned this into an arousing war.

Pulling his mouth from Edward's shoulder, he breathed huskily into Edward's ear and traced it with his tongue. He drug his finger tips, pressing down, over Edward's hip making sure to hit the spot with every finger. He felt his pants growing tighter.

The vampire's plan was backfiring on him. Really, he needed to learn how to scheme better before he tried this again. Edward bit down harder to keep himself from making a sound. He moved his elbow away, pulling his arm back, rather uncomfortable, and placed his hand over the front of Jacob's pants.

Jacob felt his erection throbbing against his pants, begging to be released. He felt himself pushing forward towards Edward's hand. He slid his own hand over Edward's hip, hitting the spot once more before moving to the front of his stomach to play with the vampire's waist line of his pants.

Edward swallowed hard. He could hear Jacob's heartbeat quickening, even though it's normal pace was already fast. That was when he realized there was another noise he was hearing. The sound of tapping against leather. Carlisle was tapping his finger loudly against the steering wheel. Edward looked into the rear-view mirror and immediately felt embarrassed. "What did I tell you two about mysterious stains on my car?" he asked condescendingly.

Jacob whispered in Edward's ear, hoping Carlisle and Esme couldn't hear. "You know….after we got together I was pretty sure there would never be another time I would completely dislike your parents…. We should have rode with Emmett," He said as he moved his free arm from the door and adjusted his painful erection so that it wasn't straining so hard against the denim of his shorts.

Edward sat up and leaned against the corner of the car, against the door, and smiled at Jacob in agreement. He pulled his legs up into the seat so that his knees were bent, and placed one hand on them and the other to his mouth. The vampire started chewing his thumb nail, a habit he had picked up for when he was being coy.

The car ride was long. Jacob couldn't manage to coax his boner down no matter what he thought about. He even tried picturing Sam naked but the only thing that would stay in his mind was watching Edward's mouth on his thumb. His mind went into over drive as his brain filled with thoughts.

Edward saw Jacob's expression tense up. Curious, he took a peek into Jacob's mind, and grinned inwardly. Maybe he could turn his little habit into a teaser. Trying his best to seem like he didn't notice Jacob's distress, Edward licked the tip of his thumb between his teeth.

Jacob bit his bottom lip and unconsciously rubbed his once again throbbing erection through his pants trying to get it into a less strained area of his shorts. He watched Edward tentatively not caring if he got caught staring. He already knew what his argument would be. His boyfriend was gorgeous and he couldn't look away from him.

Edward continued his action, chancing a glance over to Jacob, and stifling a chuckle when he say him adjust himself. "Is something wrong?" he asked, referring to his staring. He put his thumb back to his mouth and nibbled the side of it nonchalantly.

"Not at all. I just can't get over how I got someone as gorgeous as you," He said with a wink as he tried not to think about the painfully erect member in his shorts.

Edward smiled and decided to take pity on the poor, horny werewolf. He put his feet back in the floor board and leaned forward, setting his hands on the seat to balance himself, and kissed Jacob on the lips. "That was sweet of you," he said, smiling.

Jacob smiled against the kiss and pressed his lips a bit harder to Edward's as he mouthed words he knew he didn't have to verbalize for Edward to know. "Fuck me baby," He had mouthed against the vampire's lips before he pulled back and winked at Edward. "Anything for you," He said with a smile so that the other occupants of the car could hear. He saw Carlisle smile.

Edward leaned closer and kissed Jacob's cheek, then leaned in further to whispering in a voice hardly audible, "Just wait until tomorrow. Then you'll be all mine." He leaned back into his seat and resumed chewing on the corner of his fingernail, staring out of the window on Jacob's side.

Jacob had to think of something quick to rid himself of the boner. He was pretty sure, at this point, just the sound of Edward's voice would make him cream his denim shorts. Then a thought struck him. When he laughed it always managed to defuse his sexual tension thus solving the hard on issue. But what could he do to make himself laugh? Another thought hit him. Edward's jealousy always made him chuckle. He leaned forward and Carlisle a friendly, perky kiss on the cheek and said happily, "We should do this again sometime!" Carlisle chuckled.

"It was nice for you to get to know the family," Carlisle said glancing over at Jacob flashing his oh so handsome smile.

"Definitely!" He responded before sitting back down.

Edward stared at the scene before him. Obviously, the green eyed monster of envy had taken hold yet again. A low growl was sounding deep in his chest, but he didn't realize it.

Jacob laughed and Carlisle glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled at the boys not paying attention to Edward's face. Jacob's plan worked. His erection slowly made itself hidden once more and he adjusted himself before leaning over and whispering in Edward's ear, "You still have to make the car ride with a boner babe." He chuckled again as he sat up.

Edward made a small noise of disapproval and continued to stare out the window. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and allowed his features to settle, along with his arousal. Soon enough, he had forgotten about his jealousy.

Jacob propped his head against the door and stared out the window feeling himself fade. Soon, he was out like a light. His mouth hung slightly open.

Edward spent the rest of the trip watching Jacob sleep. He really did enjoy watching him sleep. Within a few hours they had arrived in Forks. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie took the road toward their home, while Carlisle kept his Mercedes on the road to La Push. Edward leaned toward Jacob and gently shook him. "Wake up, love," he whispered. "We're almost there."

Jacob didn't wake. Instead, he rolled over in his sleep and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Edward's neck. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and breathed a sigh in contentment.

Edward smiled. Jacob could be so cute sometimes. Within seconds, they were pulling into the driveway of his house. "Jacob," he whispered, a little louder. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to carry you inside." He kissed Jacob on the side of his head.

Jacob nuzzled closer to Edward and mumbled, "Mine," into the nape of his neck. He clung tighter. He was smiling in his sleep happily.

Edward sighed. Seemed like he was carrying Jacob inside after all. He looped an arm under both of Jacob's legs, lifting him up into his lap. This was, by no means, and easy task. Not that the werewolf was too heavy, but he was a bit big to do this in the car. Finally, he scooted sideways out of the car, courtesy of Carlisle opening the door for him, taking care not to hit Jacob's head on the frame. He walked up to the front door, carrying Jacob bridal style. Edward knocked on the door with his foot.

"Nnn…. Don't leave me…." He mumbled against Edward's neck still deep in sleep. Billy opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Remembering how hard of a sleeper his son was and sighed. He wheeled out of the way and let the vampire into the house. "You know where his room is."

Edward nodded to Billy, and walked into the living room, and down the hall. He had to walk sideways to avoid knocking Jacob's feet into the wall of the narrow hallway. Luckily, the door to his room had been left open. The vampire walked in and tried to lay Jacob down. Jacob wasn't as willing to let go though.

Jacob smiled and tugged Edward from where his arms were wrapped around his neck and pulled him down and pressed his lips against his own. He chuckled and opened his eyes. "I knew I'd get you back in my room," He finished with a wink. "Before you ask, I have been awake from about the point my feet knocked into the door frame."

Edward laughed. "You sneaky little bugger," he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Jacob on the lips. "I'll have to learn to be more observant of you in the future."

"So when will I see you tomorrow?" Jacob questioned reluctantly removing his arms from around Edward's neck knowing Carlisle was waiting for him.

Edward sat up and thought for a moment. "Hmm..." he hummed. "I think you'll see me sometime in the morning. Maybe...it's up to you really." He reached out and brushed Jacob's cheek with the back of his hand and smiled.

Jacob smiled. "If it was up to me you wouldn't be leaving now. I will see you in the morning then love," He said as he pushed Edward away. "Now go before your sexy dad storms in my room and I do something I might regret," He chuckled with a wink curling up under his blanket. He really was tired.

Edward frowned at the thought, but held his tongue. The last thing he wanted was to get into a petty fight with his boyfriend on the eve of his birthday. The vampire kissed Jacob on the head once more and whispered, "Sleep well. I love you." With that, Edward walked out of Jacob's room. He would leave Jacob's suitcase in the living room, out of the way, for him to get later.

Jacob mumbled his 'I love you,' softly though he knew Edward could hear him. He curled up in his bed, under the covers and smiled. He was about to be 17, he had a great boyfriend, and he was going to finally get laid tomorrow…. His life was great.

Later that day, Edward made plans for Jacob's gift. He had already picked out the main item, now all he had to do was get it. By the time morning rolled around, Edward was knocking on Jacob's door. He knew that his boyfriend wouldn't be awake, so he wasn't surprised when Billy answered the door.

"Jacob's asleep right now," he said, still groggy and grumpy from waking up. "Come back later."

"It's alright, I just came by to give you a message," Edward smiled. "Could you have Jacob drive my new car to my house? I know phasing must be an inconvenience."

The vampire pointed over his shoulder to the shiny black Lotus Eagle in the driveway. He couldn't help but smirk as Billy's jaw dropped. "Sure, sure," he said, still gawking. "No problem."

Edward thanked Billy, and turned to walk back up the road, waiting until he was fully in the woods to break into a run.

Jacob woke up groggy. "Happy Birthday, Jacob," Billy said. Jacob noticed a surprised, shocked look on his face.

"Thanks…What's up dad?" Jacob asked.

Billy held out a set of what looked like new keys. "Edward came by and dropped this off. He said he wanted you to drive his new car to his house today since phasing might be an inconvenience," Billy said dropping the keys into his son's extended hand.

"I didn't know he got a ne-" Jacob's sentence was cut short as he looked out the window of his home and saw the brand new British sports car, the Lotus Eagle, sitting in front of his house. "HOLY FUCK!!" Jacob exclaimed dashing out of the house and examining it. "WHERE DID HE GET THIS!!!" He slid one of the doors open, butterfly doors opening upward, and felt like he would faint. "HELL YEAH I WILL DRIVE THIS!" He said climbing in and reclining in the seat. It was then that Jacob noticed a small, sleek silver cell phone with a little blinking light on top of it. Upon closer inspection, Jacob noticed it was a voice mail. Curiosity getting the better of him, he pressed it to his ear to listen to what it said.

Edward sat on the sofa in the living room of his home, reflecting upon his plan. By this time, Jacob was probably waking up, which meant that soon he would be freaking out over the super sleek car left in his driveway. And after that he would have seen the phone blinking on the dash, and his natural curiosity would make him listen to it. Edward smiled as he recalled the message he had left on it. "I hope you like the car, Jacob...because it's you're birthday gift! Happy birthday, love. Oh, and the phone is yours too. It's more like a present for the both of us, so it's easier to contact you. Have fun driving the car! I love you."

Jacob thought he was going to pass out as the phone slipped from his hand and into his lap. A few moments passed before it finally sank in. "HOLY FUCK!!! DAD! THIS CAR IS FOR ME!" He yelled. Billy's mouth fell open again. Jacob revved the engine to life and slid the door back down before squealing the tires and racing to the Cullen's home.

Edward was still sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for Jacob to arrive. He flipped through the channels of the TV, taking note that one of his favorite shows was taking a new time slot, when he heard the sound of the engine to the car he had purchased the previous night. A smile crept across Edward's face as he stood up and waited just inside the door.

Jacob didn't even knock on the door as he rushed into the house immediately seeing the person he was looking for. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist a lifted him from the ground, spinning in circles as he kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you," He said in between each kiss.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, smiling as he kissed him. "Whoa! Jake," he laughed. "Your welcome! Put me down!" The vampire didn't want to admit it, but the constant spinning was beginning to affect him.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, smiling as he kissed him. "Whoa! Jake," he laughed. "Your welcome! Put me down!" The vampire didn't want to admit it, but the constant spinning was beginning to affect him.

Jacob smiled and put Edward on the floor but didn't stop his on slot of kisses and thank yous. He pulled Edward's close to him and placed his hands on the small of the vampire's back pressing him against himself still kissing him multiple times on the lips.

Edward reached up and caught Jacob's face between his palms, stopping his kisses for a moment. "Jacob, calm down a bit," he said, smiling. "You'll tire yourself out before the day is done." The vampire brought his hands back down and wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist, locking his fingers together.

Jacob smiled and picked Edward up again and spun him just for the fun of it before lowering him back down. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Jacob questioned kissing Edward on the lips again. "And by the way… I'm driving."

Edward grinned. "That's fine," he said. "And we can do whatever you want to do. Today is your special day." He had the distinct feeling that he had dug himself into a hole he wouldn't be able to climb out of later, but the vampire decided to shrug it off.

"I…" Jacob said thinking. "I want to have a party," He said with his goofy grin. He knew when the word party was uttered on the reservation alcohol was almost always involved. He kissed Edward on the tip of his nose and smiled. "What about you?"

Edward had a bad feeling about Jacob throwing a party, but since it was his birthday, he figured that some slack could be afforded. "I'm okay with whatever you want today," he said, putting emphasis in 'today'. The vampire leaned his head forward and kissed the werewolf's chest.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Jacob asked smiling. "Okay so… Let's see….invite your family….except for the 'rents…..and Rosalie cuz I know she won't go," He said with a chuckle. "And I will get the guys from the res!" He said. He couldn't believe how excited he was. The car had 20% to do with it. The party 10%. And Edward 70%.

Edward loved seeing Jacob this happy. He nodded along with everything he said. "Alright. So, are you going to have the party on the beach or something?" he asked. He seriously doubted that Billy would let Jacob have the party at their house. It was way too small for something on a large scale like that.

"You know it," Jacob said with a wink. "But this time…bring swim trunks because we are getting in," He ran his hands from Edward's hips up his sides and back down again. "Besides, it's just another reason for me to get to see you half naked." He couldn't help but chuckle.

Edward smirked, unlocking his hands and sliding them down Jacob's back to his butt, giving it a firm squeeze. "You know, you don't need an excuse to see me half naked," he said. Leaning in closer, he added, "Or all naked, for that matter."

"Really?" Jacob asked, skepticism in his voice as he raised an eyebrow and pulled away from Edward. The tall russet native crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "Well then….strip," He said watching with amusement.

Edward looked up, at first with confusion, but then with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He stepped away from Jacob, taking the hem of his own shirt in his hands and began taking it off slowly, in a teasing fashion. Once it was over his head, he held it out on the tip of his finger before letting it drop to the floor. Edward then slid his hands to the button on his jeans and undid it with cruelly slow fingers, and pulled down the zipper one tooth at a time. He let the jeans fall around his ankles and he was left in nothing but his boxers. The vampire placed his thumbs in the waist band of the underwear, tugging them down with a slower speed than the other clothing. He watched Jacob's face for his reaction.

Jacob bit his lip as Edward actually began to strip in the living room of the Cullen home. He couldn't stop his eyes from attempting to work Edward's hands faster. He moved Edward's hands from his waistband as he shoved him against the wall claiming his lips. He had never realized exactly how EASY it was for Edward to get him going. He ran his hands down his lover's sides and over the spots on his hips before firmly holding him in place against the wall.

Edward groaned softly at the impact of his body against the wall, but quickly forgot it as Jacob captured his lips in a rough kiss. He wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck, immediately wanting more. He moaned into Jacob's mouth, trying to raise his hips against the hands that rubbed them. He couldn't though, for he found himself pinned down by the strong hands there.

Jacob released Edward's hips and slipped his hands passed the waistline of the boxer shorts and placed his hands on Edward's ass gripping it tightly as he grinded his hips into his. He pulled his mouth from Edward's and trailed rough but loving kisses down his neck and shoulder leaving two or three love marks along the way.

Moaning out indiscreetly, Edward drug his nails up Jacob's back using just enough pressure to leave dark pink whelps trailing behind. He felt himself growing more aroused as the werewolf kissed his way down his shoulder, and grinded his hips into his. Edward, in turn, tried to meet his actions, but it was difficutly in his current position.

Jacob felt Edward's growing Erection pressing against his leg. He shoved the vampire's boxer's down and grazed his fingertips over the length of his cock. Jacob kissed a trail of wet kisses down Edward's stomach only stopping to dip his tongue teasingly into the shallow naval. He moved downward and smirked as he kissed the tip of Edward's cock, slowly sliding the tip of his tongue over the head before making his way back up his chest. "You taste so sweet," He growled out before reclaiming Edward's lips.

Edward was about to speak, before his lips were captures once again in a fierce kiss. His hands fumbled at the button on Jacob's shorts, and finally undid it. He then proceeded to unzipping the zipper, in an attempt to free Jacob of his denim shorts. The vampire pushed them down his hips, trying to push them off of Jacob's body.

"Oh my," Jasper began as his voice hitched in his throat as he looked at the scene before him. He had just walked into the house to be greeted by the view of his brother, naked, pressed against the wall. His boyfriend pressing him against said wall with his body. Both fumbling over each other's bodies. He found himself enjoying the scene…He couldn't make himself move.

Jacob slid his hand around Edward again and kneaded his rear end. Smirking against the kiss, Jacob teased Edward's entrance rubbing his finger across it pressing gently. He caught Edward's bottom lip with his teeth softly and looked into Edward's eyes.

Jasper's hand made its way down his body to press against his groin with the heel. He was getting so hard just watching the two boys. He knew what Jacob's hand was doing behind the smaller boy, the vampire.

Edward moaned, still pushing at Jacob's shorts, willing them down. He was overwhelmed by his lust, and wanted more contact. His eyes met Jacob's gaze for a moment before catching a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He froze. His brother was watching them. He tapped Jacob on the shoulder roughly to get his attention.

Jacob barely looked over his shoulder to see what Edward was looking at at a time like this and saw Jasper. Some how, the other vampire hadn't noticed he himself had been caught. Jacob leaned his face down next to Edward's ear as if he was going to kiss it and whispered, "What should we do about him?" He almost couldn't bring himself to stop.

Edward sighed inaudibly. "I don't know," he whispered. He was too distracted to think rationally anymore. He tried to ignore his brother and concentrate on other things, but Jasper's thoughts kept breaking through and distracting him further. Edward reached out with one hand and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be one of Esme's vases, and threw it at his brother, narrowly missing his face. "Stop staring, you perv!"

Jasper bit his lip, embarrassed he had been caught watching his brother and boyfriend going at it. "Well it isn't my fault. You are the one who is dry humping in the living room!" Jasper retorted.

Jacob let out a mild chuckle as he replied, not turning around so that Edward wasn't exposed to anyone but him, "If you wouldn't have come in it wouldn't be dry right now…"

Edward looked up at Jacob with a chastising glance. "Don't sound so encouraging..." he said. The vampire tried to lean down and pull his boxers back up, but he found it impossible in his current position. He laid his head against Jacob's chest, waiting for Jasper to leave so that he could cover himself.

Jacob noticed Edward wanting to redress himself and smiled, kissing the top of his head as he lay his head on his chest. He slid down Edward's body so that Jasper still couldn't see him and slid his boxers slowly back up his legs, kissing his naval before standing again.

Edward shivered and smiled his thanks to Jacob, stepping out from in front of him to gather his clothing. Jasper had turned to leave, and for a moment, he thought about throwing something else at the back of his head, but he banished the urge. The vampire jerked his jeans on and pulled his shirt over his head. "Well," he said softly. "I have a mess to clean up...Why don't you go make arrangements for your party, and I'll meet up with you later?"

"All right love," Jacob said wrapping an arm around Edward's waist and giving him a peck on the lips before fastening his own trousers. "So is this like a little teaser as to what's to come?" He asked Edward as he was stepping backwards out the door. He chuckled and shut the door before Edward could comment. He got back in his beautiful brand new car and smiled. "I have the worlds greatest boyfriend," He said out loud to the Cullen house. He flew out of the drive way and headed back to his own home to set up for the party.

Edward smiled as Jacob left, watching him pull out of the driveway. He stepped back into the living room and picked up the pieces to the vase that hit the wall. Luckily nothing was in it. He went off into the kitchen and threw the shards and pieces in the garbage before heading up stairs, only to be greeted by Alice who threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for inviting us to Jacob's party!" she shouted , excitedly.

"Uhm, you're welcome," Edward said. "Now...could you get off me?"

Jacob was proud of his preparations. He stared at the large pile of timber the wolves had collected for the bonfire at the party on the beach. Darkness was creeping up quickly. Blankets where laid out on the sand in case someone wanted to sit down without actually getting covered in sand. There were 12 coolers….2 with pepsi….1 with bags of blood Sam had managed to get from the hospital..(Jacob didn't want to ask questions but he was grateful since the vampires would have something…and the other 9 coolers were filled…with alcohol courtesy of Paul. There was a large boom box off a bit away from the fire setting on top of a log for music. The party was ready to begin.

Edward drove his Volvo to La Push around nightfall. Emmett rode in the passenger's seat, while Alice and Jasper rode in the back seat. He pulled up to the beach and grabbed the swimming trunks from the console, that Jacob had asked him to bring, and turned the car off. He stepped out and looked around. The vampire could smell the alcohol in the coolers, even though they hadn't been opened. Edward sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

Jacob smiled as he saw the familiar vehicle pull up near the beach and the smell of vampire rushed over his sensitive nose. "Hey guys!" Jacob called waving. "Red coolers for you by the way!" He said as he approached them.

Edward waved back and smiled. Before he could get a word in, Alice jumped out from the car and pounced onto Jacob. "Oh, thank you so much for letting us come to your party!" she yelled. "Happy Birthday, Jacob!" Edward shut his door, waiting for _his_ turn to embrace his boyfriend.

Jacob patted the pixie vampire on the back before trying to pry her legs from around his waist. Honestly it felt very strange to have a girls legs where hers were. Once Alice was off and skipping towards the water, Jasper nodded and said his silent happy birthday before Emmett's strong arms wrapped around Jacob's neck and he gave him a noogie. "Happy 17 Dude!" Emmett exclaimed. Jacob laughed and wiggled free before shaking his head in an attempt to fix his messed up hair. He turned and smiled at Edward.

Edward smiled back as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jacob. "Happy birthday," he said, and kissed him. He smiled and stepped back. "So, what do you want to do?" Even now, after spending so much time with the werewolf, Edward was suspicious of fun. Or, at least, the mortal sort.

Jacob smirked, "You really should have worn your swim trunks over here," He spoke against Edward's ear with a hand place between his shoulder blades. Once he had finished speaking he leaned down and put his arm behind Edward's knees and picked the vampire up bridal style before walking towards the crashing waves.

"Jacob Black, put me down!" Edward yelled, trashing in his boyfriend's arms. He didn't really have a problem with being thrown into the ocean, but the vampire didn't feel like walking around in soggy clothes.

Jacob laughed with everyone else as he held on to Edward tightly and walked waist deep out into the water before throwing him out just a bit into the waves. He laughed as the vampire made a splash into the blackening water.

Edward opened his eyes under the water, the salt not bothering him in the least. He swam behind Jacob, staying under for a few moments, before leaping out of the water and toppling the tall Native from where he stood, causing an even greater splash than his own. Edward laughed, backing away from Jacob quickly, so as not to get pulled down.

Jacob rose from the water with his back to Edward. The moonlight glinted off of ever water droplet that slid down his tanned skin. He turned to Edward and smirked as he wiggled his finger at the pale man signaling him to come forward towards the wolf.

Edward raised an eyebrow, suspicious of his motives. Slowly, the vampire approached. Within a moment, he had reached Jacob and was standing before him. He was still a little wary of Jacob's intentions, but didn't care anymore. He was a foot away from the most Godly thing he had ever seen.

Jacob hooked his index finger in the waistband of Edward's pants while smirking and pulled, pulling the vampire to him, "C'mere," He said before releasing the band and wrapping his arms around Edward's waist. He pressed a light kiss to Edward's lips before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "Happy birthday to me indeed."

Edward smiled and snaked his arms around Jacob's neck. "I hope so," he chuckled. He kissed Jacob's chin and let his arms fall from their place around his neck. "Well, I suppose I should change, but I don't see what good it would do."

Jacob smiled. "No way, old man, you aren't going anywhere," Jacob said taking Edward's hands and wrapping the pale arms back around his neck and put his own hands on Edward's hips giving him a peck on the lips.

"Old man?" Edward repeated in false shock. "I'll have you know I'm very young for my kind!" The vampire smiled and gave Jacob a returned kiss, tightening his arms around the taller boy's neck. He wondered if he should mention the fact that there were various spectators on the beach watching them, but he was fairly sure Jacob noticed them too.

"Hey Jake!" Came Paul's voice from the beach. "Wanna light the fire?" He yelled. Jacob actually had to decide between lighting the fire and Edward's lips. The fire won.

"Come on," He said excitedly as he took Edward's hand and dashed towards the beach. He took the match from Paul, as well as the entire box, and lit the box on fire watching it burn in his fingers. Once the flames began to lick at his skin, he tossed it into the pile of wood that instantly caught due to the lighter fluid.

Jacob made his way over to Edward as Seth turned the radio on. Jacob put the bottle in his hands to his lips and took a swig of the alcohol. "Don't forget there is something for you to drink in the red cooler," He said giving a kiss to his boyfriend.

Edward leaned into the kiss a short while, then pulled back. The smell of the alcohol was burning his nose a bit, but he decided not to mention it. He also decided not to bring up the fact that Jacob was a minor, because he was sure that the werewolf's argument would sound similar to, 'Well, my body is technically that of a twenty-five year old, so I'm okay to do as I please.' "Thanks, I think I'll pass for now, though," Edward replied.

Time passed and the party raged on. In about an hour…Jacob, as well as a few other werewolves, were drunk. Jacob came up behind Edward holding his 23rd drink in his hand. The song on the radio changed as he wrapped his free hand around Edward's waist and placed it flat on his stomach pulling him against Jacob's body. He smirked and kissed Edward's neck as the beginning of the song just talked then he began to sing with it, rocking his body against Edward's as he did so. "I.." he sang softly into Edward's ear. "Can show you how to hump, without making love." He grinded against Edward, rubbing his groin against Edward's ass. "When you look at me," He continued singing. "I can tell that you're a freak."

Edward shivered at the contact of Jacob's body, and groaned. He had discarded his shirt, which had been sopping wet, at least forty-five minutes ago and Jacob's fiery hand was directly on his icy skin. The vampire wiggled, trying to escape the werewolf's grasp, only managing to make the situation worse.

Jacob downed his bottle of alcohol before dropping it to the sand. He would collect it later. He put his now free hand in the center of Edward's chest, rubbing the icy skin, and pulled him closer. He traced Edward's ear with his tongue and whispered to him, his breath ghosting over where his tongue had left, "I want to show you a lot of things baby." His voice was gruff through the alcohol and lust.

Jacob smirked and kissed the top of Edward's shoulder as he cupped his lover through his pants and rubbing the heel of his palm against him. "Does that answer your question?" He asked as he pulled the lobe of Edward's ear into his mouth.

Edward put his hand on top of Jacob's hand that was at his pants. "J-Jacob," he gasped. "Stop..." It wasn't that the vampire minded a little PDA, but the fact still remained that Jacob was intoxicated. That seemed to make little difference to his body, however, and the werewolf's touches still had the same fiery effects that they always did on his body.

Jacob sang once more into Edward's ear, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Edward's growing erection. He began to nip and suck at the tender spots of Edward's neck that only he knew.

Jasper found himself enthralled with the vision of his brother and boyfriend once again. What was wrong with him?

Edward melted under Jacob's touches, allowing the tension in his body to lessen slightly. He leaned back against his boyfriend's warm body.

Jasper approached the two with a straight face. "You wanted me to let you know when there is someone watching…there are lots of 'someones' watching," He said before he slipped off into the shadows, grabbing Alice's hand along the way.

"So…" Jacob slurred lightly.

Edward sighed in frustration, and pushed away from Jacob, or tried to. "No offense, Jake," he whispered. "But I'm not exactly an exhibitionist." The vampire tried to pry Jacob's hands out from around him and head over to the cooler where the vampiric refreshments were being kept.

Jacob lay back in the sand and before his vampiric lover could return he was out cold. A content smile on his face at what was written in the sand beside him, the sand still coating his finger. 'Jake 3 Edward Always' it read.

Edward returned to find Jacob sprawled out in the sand, and he shook his head, taking a sip from the blood pack he had in his hand. He sat down next to the werewolf and noticed the writing on the other side of his body. The vampire smiled, and lay back in the sand next to Jacob, leaning against him. 'I guess the little things really can make you happy,' he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

fictDisclaimer: You know how this goes.

Chapter 9

Jacob woke up with a splitting headache and a gritty feeling on his skin. He found himself in his own bed, covered in sand, and ready to puke. He quickly maneuvered himself from his bed and hurled his huge body across the hall to the bathroom. He crouched over the toilet, spewing forth the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. As he sat down against the cool floor, he had a thought. He hadn't thought to check his room for his beloved. 'Edward?' He thought looking for his vampire.

Upon hearing the beckoning that only he could hear, Edward moved quickly from his place in a chair at the corner of Jacob's room and to the open door of the bathroom in less than a second. He knocked lightly on the door frame to announce his presence. "You called?" the vampire whispered, reaching for the small towel on the hook in the wall. Edward knew this was going to happen. He didn't need to be Alice to foresee a horrible hangover in Jacob's near future the night before.

"Please," Jacob pleaded as he took the offered towel and wiped his mouth. "Please tell me I didn't do anything too stupid last night?" He questioned. Fact. It was his birthday. Fact. It was only his 18th birthday. Fact. 18 is not the legal drinking age.

Edward chewed his lip, as if digesting the question that was asked of him. "Hmm...Stupid?" he mused. "No, I wouldn't say stupid. But you did try to molest me in front of everyone. After that, you passed out on the beach. Seth tried to draw on your face, which resulted in me tossing him in the ocean. And the only person who really did anything 'stupid' was Emmett."

Jacob wasn't too bothered by what he had done. He practically did that every day while he was sober. However, curiosity got the best of him. "So…What did Emmett do exactly?" He questioned his lover.

Edward frowned. "He ran down the beach naked screaming, 'I am Henry VIII, I am!' and frightened several of your pack-mates," he drew out in a disturbed tone. "It was almost as if he WERE drunk. Knowing him though, he was probably just high on life, as usual, only enhanced ten-fold."

Jacob chuckled lightly. "You know what you need to do?" He questioned as he turned his body so that he was pressing his back against the cold porcelain bath tub. "You should go home, pick up some clothes, come back in an hour… and stay the weekend with me. Just the two of us," He said with a half smile.

Edward knelt down beside Jacob and kissed the top of his head. "I have no problem with that," he smiled. "I'll be back soon." The pale boy stood up and walked back to the door before turning to speak. "I hope you're feeling better soon," Edward said soothingly, then walked out of the bathroom and to the front door, exiting out into the gray morning light.

"Hey dad," Jacob said as he entered the living room. "Who is out on surveillance?" He questioned.

"Sam," His father said.

"All right, be back later," Jacob said as he ran out the door, phasing as soon as he leapt from the porch. He dashed through the forest. He really needed to run. It always helped his ailments. 'Hello Sam,' Jacob said as he felt his brethren enter his head.

'Be careful Jacob,' Sam said before continuing on with his business.

In only a matter of minutes, Jacob's mind screamed, 'HELP!' and a painful howl ripped through the trees. Victoria was back.

Edward was packing two changes of clothes into a small duffel bag, smiling. He was honestly glad that Jacob had invited him to stay. Just as he was putting the last article of clothing in the bag, the vampire froze. A faint, but distinct, howling was ringing through the air. It sounded pain filled, and desperate...Without thinking, Edward threw the bag down and ran out of the house, into the woods.

As he ran deeper through the greenery, the vampire could hear Jacob's mind screaming out for help, and he knew what was happening. Victoria had chosen to exact her revenge. Rage built up in Edward's body, and as he ran, he seethed. Every time he manged to get close enough to hear Jacob's thoughts clearly, she would change course and he would be out of range. "Dammit!" the vampire yelled, frustrated with his limited ability.

Sam, being in wolf form, heard Jacob's strangled cry for help. He dashed madly into the forest, deep into its recesses until he caught the familiar scent of the female vampire from when Bella had pissed her off. Sam quickened his pace. Soon...He reached the all too familiar clearing. There, he saw Jacob, still a wolf, lying on the ground by a tree with the red headed female standing over him a vicious smirk on her face. "He took my lover so he shall never know love..." She growled out. Sam bared his claws into the ground.

Edward had finally caught up with Victoria, and approached the clearing cautiously. As he emerged from the trees, he saw Sam in his wolf form, crouched and ready to pounce. Victoria was standing over Jacob. Edward growled in anger. He wanted so badly to run straight across the field and tear the female vampire's head right off her shoulders. He walked up beside Sam, his fists clenched tightly.

"Is she strong?" Sam growled out softly so that the female vampire didn't hear. He didn't even turn his head to look at Edward, only spoke. She had to have been strong to get Jacob to this point. He got reckless when he ran but never weak. Not Jacob.

"Strong enough," Edward whispered. He didn't know exactly how strong Victoria was, but it seemed to be a pattern that revenge would be a driving force in strength. This was not going to be an easy fight. "I think we can both take her down..." Edward whispered, his lips barely moving.

"Know this bloodsucker. It is your fault she is doing this him… And if I didn't know you were right…I would kill you first… I am only siding with you for his sake," He growled as he began to circle around to get a different angle so they could come at her from different sides. He would wait for Edward to strike, since he was the one she wanted to hurt. Sam would strike after, she probably had no idea he was there.

Edward waited for Sam to get a good distance away from him, and then he sprang form his place and ran for Victoria. Just before she was about to strike Jacob, Edward had managed to hook his arm around her waist, pulling her away from the werewolf, and slung her to the ground, a few yards away.

Victoria sprang up, lunging for Edward. Sam made his move. He watched, almost in slow motion, as he ran as Victoria sank her teeth into Edward's shoulder right before Sam threw himself into her his own jaws locking around her side.

Edward grabbed onto the female vampire's arms tightly, pulling in the opposite direction. This resulted in Victoria's flesh tearing at her middle, and between the werewolf and the vampire, the two had torn her in half. As soon as her top half had been disconnected from her bottom half, Edward pinned the half he had to the ground with his foot and commenced to tearing her arms off at the joints and ending ripping her head off, avoiding her gnashing teeth.

Sam, knowing he now had a section to destroy, shook his head violently like a puppy with a toy, as intestines went about the field. He lay the body on the ground and tore at it viciously with his teeth. Blood soaked his fur. He stood to his full height, and thought, 'Now we must burn it.'

Edward nodded in understanding of Sam's thoughts. "Keep her from reassembling," he called out to Sam. "I'll build the fire!" He ran to the edge of the woods and ripped a tree from the ground, throwing it next to their battle ground. He ripped the tree apart into several pieces and piled them together as quickly as possible. Edward then took a match-box from his jacket pocket and lit them, starting the large fire up.

Sam gathered the pieces in his mouth and began throwing them onto the burning pile. He decided he would take over clean up duty and gave a heavy sigh. 'Thanks for your help blo-...' He stopped. 'Edward...Jacob needs you,' He thought as he continued to burn the fiery vampire.

Edward stepped away from the burning pile of wood and vampire, and walked toward Jacob. He knelt down near the werewolf's head and placed his hand on the side of his wolfen face. "Jacob?" he called his name. "Jacob, are you alright?"

Jacob's whole body winced visibly at the vampire's touch as he whimpered lightly. He had had a nasty collision with his back to the tree. It wasn't anything major, just a lot of pain and most likely a big bruise. His head was pounding. He just wanted to lie still for a moment. He was pretty sure his head had hit the tree at some point and knew he had a mild concussion at least.

Edward jerked his hand back, not wanting to hurt Jacob further. "Jacob," he whispered. "If you can phase right now, I need you to." There was a desperate tone in his voice that was ringing very clear. "I'm going to take you to my house and have Carlisle check on you," Edward continued.

Jacob phased slowly and painfully back into his human form not caring if he was seen naked. He grunted as the bruised area came back together and he knew the big black area was beginning to form. "It's no big deal," he said with a soft chuckle. "Though I may have broken my wrist," he finished with a laugh as he sat up and held his head in his left hand. His good hand.

Edward touched Jacob's cheek lightly, and raised his face to look at him. "Is there anywhere else you're in pain?" he asked, routinely. He was worried that Victoria had done more damage than they thought. "I'm still taking you home." Carlisle was still off from taking a week off for vacation, so it wouldn't be a problem to get him to look Jacob over.

"Just my head, back, and hand," Jacob said as he eased himself from the ground. He saw Sam nod to him before running back off into the woods. He was a bit sore standing up only because of his back. "Kinda wish I had clothes though," He said laughing lightly.

Edward stood with Jacob and watched Sam run off. He turned his attention back to Jacob, and took notice to what he was talking about. "I dunno," he said, taking in the lighter mood. "Nude seems to work for you." Joking aside, he shrugged his Jacket off and handed it to Jacob. "You can cover yourself at least," Edward offered.

"Perfect," Jacob said finally releasing his pounding head and grabbing the jacket hanging it in front of himself. "A loin cloth. Just what I need to where walking inside my boyfriends house." They walked until they were at the edge of the woods leading out to the Cullen home. "Please go steal me a pair of Emmett's shorts." He pleaded.

Edward sighed. "Alright," he said. "I honestly don't know why you're so self-conscious about it now. You strut around half naked anyway." Having said his peace, the vampire walked into the house and up the stairs, knocking on Emmett's door. "Em, I need a favor," he called through the door.

'Half naked not all naked,' Jacob said in his mind sure that Edward could hear.

"What do you want dude?" Emmett asked from the other side of his bedroom door refusing to put down the xbox controller.

Edward walked into his brother's room, rolling his eyes at Emmett's constant attention to his game. "I need to borrow a pair of your shorts, do you mind?" he asked hurriedly, hoping his brother wouldn't ask why. He really didn't feel like explaining things to too many people separately. It would get very annoying.

"Yeah whatever man just get out," Emmett said as he attempted to take down another enemy in his game. "TAKE THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled.

Edward gave Emmett a strange look before heading over to his dresser and searching it for a pair of shorts. He pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and left the room quickly before Emmett could start yelling at his television again. The vampire would never let it be known, but it really creeped him out when people talked to inanimate objects. Edward walked out of the house to where Jacob was waiting in the woods and smiled, handing over the shorts. "Here you go," he said.

Jacob put on the shorts, stumbling a bit. "All right…I'll go inside now," He said as he braced himself on Edward's shoulder.

Edward wrapped an arm around Jacob's waist, steadying him, and the two started up to the house. It was a slow process up the stairs, but they finally made it up to the front door. The vampire opened it with his free hand. He helped Jacob over to the couch in the living room, calling out, "Carlisle, where are you?"

Edward wrapped an arm around Jacob's waist, steadying him, and the two started up to the house. It was a slow process up the stairs, but they finally made it up to the front door. The vampire opened it with his free hand. He helped Jacob over to the couch in the living room, calling out, "Carlisle, where are you?"

Jacob lay back on the couch and waited as he heard the vampiric doctor coming down the stairs. He didn't want to lay down but knew that he would immediately be asked to as soon as the doctor arrived into the room. "I really am fine Edward, just a headache."

"You should still be checked on," Edward said, kneeling down beside him. "If not for yourself, then just humor me?"

Carlisle reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room, curious as to why he was pulled away from his paper work. "You called for me?" he asked, noticing Jacob on the couch. He figured it had something to do with him.

"I gotta little bump on the head," Jacob said with a light laugh. His head was still throbbing. He placed a hand on the side of his head as if to tell it to be nice. "Nothing too horribly wrong. Edward is just a worry wart."

Edward threw Jacob a short glare. Worry wart? "He also has a broken wrist," the vampire added. Carlisle sighed. "I don't know how you manage to keep getting hurt like this, Jacob," he said, as he walked toward the stairs. "But if you don't stop, we're going to have to put you in a giant hamster ball. I'll be right back to set the bone in your wrist." The pale doctor began to walk up the stairs in the direction of his study to fetch his medicine bag.

"You….better not let him put me in a bubble… I'll never speak to you again…" He said with a serious and somewhat scared look on his face. He tried to move his wrist and hissed softly. That was a bad idea.

Edward placed a gentle hand further up on the arm he tried to move, making him be still. "I'm not going to let you become a bubble boy," he whispered, reassuringly. "Now be still. At least until he's come back." He leaned forward and gave Jacob a lingering peck on the lips. As Edward pulled away, he heard Carlisle's footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Alright," the doctor said, entering the room. "If you will sit up, I'll set the bone. And then we'll check out that 'bump on the head' and see the damage." Carlisle sat the bag on the floor and knelt down and knelt down in front of the couch.

Jacob sat up as he was told. He held out his hand hesitantly to Carlisle as he looked into the oldest vampire's eyes. "Please be gentle," He said suddenly thinking of the sexual thoughts that could be taken from that. He just smirked in his mind looking up at Edward.

Edward glanced over at Jacob, catching the inner smirk in his head. He held onto his hand, rolling his eyes at the comment that was made. "I'll try," Carlisle said, seemingly oblivious to the unintended innuendo. The doctor got out two splints and a roll of bandages from his bag of medical wonders and set them aside for when he needed them. "This is going to be the worst part, so be ready," Carlisle warned. He took Jacob's hand, grasping it by the wrist, and placed the other hand firmly on his arm. "One..." he counted off. "Two...three." On three he swiftly snapped the bone back into place.

Jacob twitched in pain though that was the only reaction. The wolf felt like he was becoming used to the pain he usually felt. This was nothing but a dull throb. It felt like his hand was phasing and that was it. He laced his fingers of his other hand with Edward's and smiled.

Edward watched Jacob's reaction with slight disbelief. "I never seem to get used to how resilient you are," he said, squeezing Jacob's hand a little. Carlisle placed the splints on either side of Jacob's wrist and bandaged them in place. "Well," he said. "This time tomorrow you can take the bandaging off, but until then don't touch it. Now, look at me." The doctor took out his pen light and shone it in each of Jacob's eyes, testing the dilation of his pupils and reaction.

Jacob flinched as the bright light blinded him suddenly. "That is very mean…" Jacob said with a pout as he finally looked at Carlisle and let him check his eyes.

Carlisle laughed and put the pen light away. "Well, you don't seem to have a concussion," he said, and put his hand at the back of Jacob's head, palpating the bruise that formed. "It seems you were right. Just a small bump. If it bothers you, tell me though, okay?"

"Of course," He said as he smiled at the doctor. When Carlisle turned away from him, he lay back down on the couch. He wanted to take a short nap.

After Carlisle had left the room, Edward got up and kissed Jacob on the forehead. "I'm going to go take a quick shower," he whispered. "I'll be back shortly." The vampire smiled, and headed up the stairs. He desperately needed to clean up. He was still covered in blood from his fight, earlier. Carlisle had guessed that it was Victoria's in his mind, and Emmett had been to absorbed in his video game to notice even the smell. Walking into the bathroom, Edward closed the door behind him and shed his ruined clothing, letting them fall to the white tiled floor, and turned on the hot water.

Jacob walked up the stairs, following Edward, and didn't even bother knocking, as he stepped into the room. "Need some company?" He asked staring at his feet as he pressed his back against the bathroom door. He was nervous all of a sudden.

Edward turned to look at Jacob and he couldn't help but smile. "I thought you were getting a nap," he questioned. The vampire walked over to the werewolf and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"This seemed much more entertaining," He said as he smiled and looked up at his boyfriend, scanning up his thin body. He put his hands on Edward's hips and rubbed the sensitive spots pressing a kiss to the corner of Edward's lips.

The vampire's smile widened, and he leaned forward. He shifted his head so that their lips fully connected, and he wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist. The vampire's hands played with the edge of Jacob's borrowed shorts, tugging downwards at them.

Jacob pushed Edward back and into the stream of water, breaking the kiss, as he discarded his own shorts. He stepped into the shower and slid the shower curtain closed. He ran his hands up and down Edward's sides as he stared at beautiful body before him.

Edward stared back at Jacob, their bodies becoming soaked from the hot water that pelted them. He put his hands on the back of Jacob's neck and pulled him forward. He wanted to feel the werewolf's body against his own.

Jacob obliged and pressed his body to Edward's his erection making itself known as it pressed against Edward's thigh. He began to ravish Edward's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. His hands slid down Edward's body to his arse and he squeezed it firmly, pulling Edward closer.

Edward moaned, his own manhood responding to Jacob's touches. His hands made their way up to tangle themselves in the other boy's shaggy hair. His lips parted to let out a short moan and Edward kissed Jacob roughly, craving his taste.

Jacob moaned as he began to grind his hips against Edward's, their cocks rubbing against each other causing a hot friction. Jacob brought one hand from Edward's arse to rub against the spot on Edward's hip, a weak spot Jacob liked to call it.

The vampire's pleasurable noises became slightly louder as Jacob's hot fingers found the weak spot on his hip. He bucked his hips towards Jacob's, grinding back against him. Edward tugged at Jacob's dark hair affectionately as his tongue explored the wet cavern of his mouth.

Jacob pulled away from the kiss and began to trail hot kisses down Edward's body. He flicked the tip of his tongue across one of Edward's perked nipples. Kissing down further, he knelt before the vampire, kissing the tip of his cock.

Edward felt heat rise in his usually chilled body, and he placed his hand lazily at the back of Jacob's head. His knees felt like jello, and he waited eagerly for his boyfriend's warm mouth to engulf him. The vampire had never felt so sexually frustrated before.

Jacob smirked and drug his flat tongue along the underside of Edward's cock before once against kissing the tip. He swirled the warm muscle around the head of Edward's cock before sucking it into his mouth. He pushed his mouth down further on the vampire's throbbing erection.

Edward's body trembled in pleasure, and he let out a loud, throaty moan. His free hand had found the slippery tiled wall that he was leaning against and pressed against it for support. With every slight movement of Jacob's talented tongue, the vampire could feel his orgasm drawing ever nearer. He would hold out, though. Edward knew he would. After all, he had waited a terribly longer time than this.

Jacob reached around Edward's body, squeezing his ass gently. He decided to use the water of the shower to his advantage. Using the water as lubricant, Jacob slowly slid his middle finger into Edward's entrance still bobbing his mouth on the pale cock.

Edward let out a small noise of surprise, his hand on the back of Jacob's head gently clenching into his hair. He had never wanted Jacob more badly than at this very moment. The vampire moaned out his boyfriend's name, in hopes of that need being realized.

Jacob pulled his mouth off from his boyfriend's cock and standing up. He slid a second finger into the tight opening of Edward's body. He pressed a light kiss to Edward's lips as he whispered into the kiss, "I love it when you say my name like that," he finished as he kissed him again and rubbed his hand over Edward's soft spot on his hip.

A flurry of emotions rushed to the surface of Edward's mind, and a rough moan was released into the kiss that he and Jacob shared. He couldn't deny that the invasion of the two fingers was slightly uncomfortable at first, but he soon found his that his discomfort was turning into pleasure, and the vampire let out another moan, urging Jacob on. The hand that had previously tangled in the native's dark locks slid down his muscular frame, and Edward's hand brushed against his cock in a stroking motion.

Jacob's cock twitched at the light touch. He had never needed contact so bad before. He pulled back, pulling his fingers from the confines of his boyfriends body, and looked into Edward's eyes. His own eyes were half lidded and filled with the lust he felt. He wanted to take his boyfriend but he wouldn't do that without permission.

Edward's body shook, and he whined as Jacob pulled his fingers out of him. As he stared back into the werewolf's dark orbs, he didn't even have to read his mind to know that Jacob was waiting for his approval. The vampire smiled sweetly before leaning forward to place a short, chaste kiss on his lover's lips before turning himself around to face the tiled wall of the shower, his bottom brushing against the other's eager cock as he did so.

Jacob slid his hands down Edward's sides with a soft growl loving the teasing that Edward was doing. He gripped roughly to Edward's sensitive hips as he knelt back down and licked teasingly at Edward's puckered asshole. He smirked as he pushed his strong hot tongue passed the tense ring of muscles.

The vampire squirmed as Jacob's slick tongue pushed its way inside of him. Edward's groans escalated to loud moaning, and his hands pressed against the slippery wall he was facing in an attempt not to slide down it. He could feel the heat rising in him again, threatening with release.

Jacob pushed his tongue in and out of his boyfriend before pulling it out completely and standing up. He pressed his body close to Edward's letting his cock, slick with precum, slide up in between Edward's buttocks housing itself between the two cheeks though not entering the older male's body as he spoke against Edward's ear. "I want you so bad right now," He stated as he rubbed the sensitive spots again.

"Jacob..." Edward whispered, huskily. "I want you, too...Please...Take me." The vampire was practically begging, something that he would never have done had it been anyone else. He placed his right hand on Jacob's that was on his hip and squeezed it, his breath becoming ragged.

Jacob nearly moaned at the sound of Edward's begging. He bit his lip as he moved his left hand to his cock, pulling away from Edward slightly, and positioning the head at Edward's opening. Pushing forward gently, he moaned loudly as he pushed forward deeper into Edward's body.

Edward moaned out as his request was being granted. Jacob's cock slowly pushing inside of him brought the same discomfort as when he had used his fingers, but it was also mixed with a rising pleasure. That wave of pleasure seemed to spread, first twisting just under his stomach and making it a fluttering warmth.

Jacob began moving in and out of his lover, moaning loudly. He knew the family would say something if they were too loud but he couldn't stop himself. He heard a soft sound of music and the volume raising slowly. Soon he heard the lyrics.  
"Don't call me a slut.... Cuz I want it in the butt.... I just wanna fuck...."

Sometimes, Jacob wasn't sure he could love Alice more until she did something helpful...though she could have picked a better song. He heard her light steps skip away as he pushed further into his pale lover.

Edward felt the urge to yell out for Alice to mind her own business and that just because she can see the future, that didn't give her the right to mess with people, but Jacob's thrusts yanked him back out of his angry state of mind. He could hold off being angry until later, when he was considerably less horny. The vampire let out a series of moans matching the volume of Jacob's and pushed himself backwards onto the other's cock, encouraging him further.

Jacob moaned out, the music playing in the background all but forgotten, as he began to plunge himself over and over into the recesses of his lover's body. He gently nipped at Edward's neck as he leaned over against him.

Edward pressed the hand he had on the tiled wall against it harder, and he could hear the white enamel cracking slightly with the force of his strength. With his free hand, the vampire reached down and grasped his own erection, pumping it to the pace of Jacob's thrusts. "Oh God! Jacob!" he moaned out.

Jacob saw Edward's hand ease down to his cock and smirked. Jake slid his russet hand down Edward's chest. Slowly, teasingly, Jacob removed Edward's hand and wrapped his hand around Edward's throbbing cock, moving his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts which were growing faster.

Edward's hand fell back to the wall and he steadied himself against Jacob's quick thrusting. He moaned loudly against the slick tile and tilted his head back in pleasure. "Jacob," he let out a breathy moan. "I...I'm going to...come..."

"Come for me baby," Jacob moaned out as he shoved his hard cock deeper into his lover's ass. He quickened his hand on Edward's equally quivering cock and bit down a bit on his neck. He felt himself reaching his limit.

Edward's body shook with overwhelming pleasure. That last line was all that it took to send him over the edge. With a moan louder than his others, the vampire came on the tile and Jacob's hand.

Jacob felt his body pulse as Edward's muscles clenched around his cock sheathed deep within the vampire. Jacob practically growled as his own orgasm let itself known and he came deep within the confines of his lover. He pressed his heavy body against Edward's as he let go of the pale boy's member and pressed a gentle kiss to Edward's neck.

Edward panted out a heavy sigh, and pressed his forehead to the cool wall of the shower. The water that pelted them had been running the entire time, and had grown cold during their fun. He reached over with a shaky hand and turned the running water off. "That was..." Edward began. "Great." The smile on his face was quite evident in his voice.

Jacob chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. He could hear the radio outside being turned off and Alice giggle as she skipped away with the tiny player. "Sometimes….she just knows too much," He said with a laugh.

Edward laughed and unwrapped the arms that wound their way around him. He moved forward and pulled himself off of Jacob's now softening cock, and turned around to place a kiss on his lover's lips. "Don't worry," he said with a smirk. "I'll get back at her later." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck. "By the way," he said with a thoughtful tone. "I didn't notice that torture device of yours. Where is it?"

"Have to take it out when I phase," Jacob said with a smile as he stuck his tongue out at Edward to show him the whole left by the pole. "Already swallowed two in wolf form," He finished while laughing. Thank god for his stomach of steel.

Edward laughed and nuzzled his nose against Jacob's jawline. "Well," he said. "Now I really DO need a shower." The vampire kissed his lover's neck gently and pulled away from him, turning the water back on. Even though they had let the water run and used up the heat, Edward didn't mind taking a cold shower. Especially after such a hot engagement.

Jacob smiled and reached over Edward's head easily and adjusted the shower head so that the water was pelting his chest. He chuckled lightly as he rinsed his body. He clenched his left hand realizing the splint had slipped from his hand. It had a dull twinge of pain but nothing too bad. It felt something like poking at a newly formed bruise. He smiled. He loved his healing abilities.

Edward frowned slightly and grabbed a bar of soap from the small shelf and lathered it up in his hands. "Use the soap, silly," he scolded. The vampire placed his hands on Jacob's chest and lathered the soap onto his tan skin.

"Why should I when I could just be lazy and have you do it for me," He chuckled as he leaned his back against the cool tile. He wasn't sure which was more chilly…the water or his boyfriends icy hands. At this point in time, however, it didn't matter. Jacob was going to be lazy.

Edward felt a smile tug at his lips and he continued to rub Jacob down. His slender hands spread the soap suds across the werewolf's toned chest and down to his abs. The vampire allowed his hands to linger at Jacob's hips for a moment before reaching behind his back and dragging his hands up his back.

Jacob shivered at the touch. His back was a very sensitive place when it came to Edward's hands and he couldn't figure out why. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the feeling. This was how it was supposed to be. Him and Edward. Alone. No one bothering them.

**Author's Note: Gomenosai!! I am soooo sorry this took so long… Our rp spirit kinda died and turned into a drawing bug! But the bug finally died and now we are back to roleplaying. Here is the long awaited sex scene….hope you like it. The more reviews we get the more inspired we are to roleplay! Feel free to throw in some ideas as to what could happen!! Thanks! Biebie!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…though I wish I did so I could kill Bella off for real and see it happen live in the movie..but oh well. I do not own yada yada yada. Just read the chapter. **_**The next chapter will be the finale.**_

Chapter 10

Edward let out a sigh, as he stepped into his room rubbing his wet hair with a towel to dry it. "Well," he said, twenty minutes after his and Jacob's display of affection in the bathroom. "I can honestly say that I have never had a shower that was more..satisfying." The vampire let the towel fall into the open laundry bin by his door, done drying his hair, and strode over to the dresser to retrieve a pair of clean boxers.

Jacob chuckled as he played with the barbell that was now placed in this tongue. He twisted it with his front teeth as he stared at the ceiling, laying back on Edwards large bed, arms crossed behind his head. He had the blanket pulled up to his waist seeing as he had no clothes at the house. "More fun than a shower should be," he said with a wink.

A smile spread across Edward's features as he pulled his boxers on. He sat down on the bed and fell backward so that his head rested on Jacob's chest. "Definitely," he agreed, heaving a pleased sigh. He rolled over so that he was on his stomach and looked Jacob in the eyes. "We'll have to do it again sometime soon."

"Away from your family I hope," Jacob said as he turned his head to look at his lover. "What time is it anyways?" He questioned as he peered out the window. It was so foggy where the house rested in the middle of the woods he couldn't tell if it was night or day. It was just...white. Staring at the fog, it slowly started to contort to the fur lapel that Victoria wore. His vision blurred as he saw the flamboyant vampire materialize. A fog wolf attacked it followed by another foggy shadow.... How the vampire died was brutal...but she had done worse. His attention was fixated out the window.

Edward sat up on his elbows and stared at Jacob for a moment, wondering why he seemed so distant. When he dared to venture into his thoughts, he found the pain-filled memories of Victoria's attack weighing heavily on the werewolf's mind. "Jacob," he whispered softly, in an attempt to break his love's attention away from those memories. Edward's hand squeezed Jacob's tightly, the warmth of his skin strongly contrasting with the coolness of his own.

Jacob turned his eyes to Edward. A vampire. Like her....No. Not like her. He was a vampire. But he was his vampire. Jacob gave his goofy smile as a natural "Jacob Black" thought broke his serious string of thoughts. Edward was his...he made sure of that in the shower.

The vampire smiled as he picked up on the last thought that went through Jacob's mind. Indeed he was Jacob's, and Jacob was, in turn, his. Nothing was ever going to change that. At least, not if Edward had anything to say about it. He leaned himself forward, pressing his forehead to Jacob's, the tips of their noses barely touching. "I'll always be yours," Edward said softly.

"I know," Jacob said with a grin. "You think I'd let something this sexy get away," He said as he reached over with arm and pulled Edward onto him still keeping them face to face. "Not a chance buddy," He finished with a wink.

Edward gave a crooked smile before placing a light kiss on Jacob's lips. "I appreciate the sentiment," he laughed. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of the wolf and pushed himself up onto his knees so that he was now straddling Jacob's stomach. A random thought crossed his mind. "Er...How many people in the house do you think...heard us?"

"I dunno. Give 'em a little mind tap if ya really wanna know," Jacob said as he placed his hands on Edward's hips instinctively and gently massaged them with his thumbs. "But the question is...do you honestly want to know what's on everyone's mind?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. After all the reactions Jacob had seen out of a certain Cullen family member when it came to Edward and himself being overly affectionate he was pretty sure what the living chill pill would be doing if he had heard. Jacob's mind began to wander. If Jasper was actually doing something...his feelings would be pulsating from the room. Maybe even affecting the other Cullen's. Jacob chuckled at the thought.

Edward considered it for a moment before giving a defeated sigh and laying back down on top of Jacob. "I've decided I really _don't_ want to know what is going on in their heads," he said. He folded his arms so that they were across the werewolf's chest and propped his head on top of them, staring Jacob in the face.

"Yes?" Jacob asked rubbing his hand up and down Edward's back. He let his eyes meet with the honeyed eyes of his boyfriend. "I will never get used to that," He said not looking away from the other's eyes.

The vampire gave Jacob a puzzled look, too courteous to probe his mind for the answer. "Used to what?" Edward asked. Though confused, he was smiling. He unfolded one of his arms from its resting place on Jacob's chest and running his now free hand through his lover's hair, massaging his scalp gently with his fingertips.

"Your eyes..." He said as he closed his eyes. He loved the feel of Edward's fingers in his hair. It was so relaxing. His mind wandered. The feel of his hot skin against Edward's cold skin.

Edward looked down, an automatic embarrassed reaction. He never thought anything of his eyes, but the fact that someone so dear to him did truly made him feel a little special. He shifted a bit and his eyes met Jacob's again when he looked up. "You've got to at least be a little hungry after all you've been through today," he said, suddenly remembering that mortals need to eat. Of course, with Jacob, a 'little' hungry was probably a three course meal and _then_ some.

"Of course but I know there ain't no food in this house...." He said looking around. "Well...aside from me I suppose," He chuckled lightly at his own little horrible joke. He leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to Edward's.

Edward was about to protest to Jacob's joke. Something along the lines of, 'If any of them even dare to call you food I'll---' But the light touch of Jacob's lips against his own made him forget that he had even said anything so absurd. The vampire returned the kiss happily, his fingers still running through Jacob's hair reflexively. This was definitely one of those days that started out horrible and ended up being blissful.

Jacob smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. "As much as I would like to...I don't think I should walk around your house naked..." He said as he pulled Edward a bit closer to his own body. "I gotta get some of my clothes."

Edward sighed. "Alright," he said, and leaned forward to give Jacob a quick kiss. "Though the image of you walking around my house naked is so tempting." He wasn't sure if Jacob had left any of his clothes over from previous occasions, and the immortal was certain that he would have to go home to pick something up. Pushing off of the werewolf and rolling over to the other side of the bed, Edward stared up at the ceiling.

"If we had our own place I wouldn't be afraid to walk around naked," Jacob said as he sat up, the sheet sliding down to his hip bones and revealing more of his chiseled shape. "I don't want to offend anyone...or get something bit off that is slightly important to me..." He said with a chuckle.

Edward's nose crinkled in disturbance at the last line. "On second thought, why don't I go with you?" he said, sitting up to look at Jacob. "Would you mind?" The vampire smiled, showing off his brilliant white teeth in doing so. He could use a walk anyway, he had convinced himself. And he was still feeling cautious about Jacob being alone, despite his wolfish advantage.

"If you really want. I'm not worried about your family right this minute. They went out to hunt right?" He questioned as he stretched his arms up and stood, letting the sheet slip off his waist and hang off the side of the bed. "I at least have time to get off the grounds before they get home," He said with a smile. "But yes, you can come if you wish." He finished swirling his tongue ring between his teeth once more making sure Edward saw his own personal torture device.

Edward shivered visibly as he watched the tongue ring and it's torturous demonstration. "Yea," he said. "I think I will." He slid off of the bed, and walked toward the closet to get some clothes for himself, all the while training his eyes to avert themselves from the very naked Jacob standing in his room. The last thing Edward wanted was to lose control of his sexual urges.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as Edward glided over to the closet. He had seen the vampire shiver. He liked how much of an effect he had on his lover. He began to imagine himself running his rugged hands down Edward's back, cupping his hands around his perfect ass and squeezing, pulling his boyfriends naked body against his own. He let his thoughts get graphic as he knew Edward would be in his head.

Edward halted his actions, fumbling a pair of jeans, as the images in Jacob's head filtered through into his own mind. The vampire threw an accusing glance at Jacob, and decided that it was for the best to keep his own wandering mind away from Jacob's. Though, in truth, that was much harder than it sounded. Edward tried to continue dressing himself as if he had noticed nothing, but he was failing miserably. It was amazing how much of a klutz he turned into once Jacob's influence was brought into account.

Jacob chuckled as he watched Edward fumble around till he was finally dressed. "I don't see why you HAVE to wear clothes..." He said as he approached Edward and wrapped his arms around the pale man's waist making sure to press his larger body completely against Edward's chilly one. "I wouldn't complain if you didn't." He lightly took Edward's ear lobe in his mouth and teased it with the tongue ring before whispering in his ear, "I promise."

Edward had barely gotten his jeans on when he felt Jacob's warm arms pulling him close. Before he could say anything, little shocks of pleasure were sent through his spine causing him to gasp in surprise as his love teased his earlobe. "If I did that, there wouldn't be a need to find you any clothes, now would there?" Edward asked, his hand finding one of Jacob's secured on his waist.

Jacob chuckled as he slowly pulled himself away from his loving boyfriend. "Not to mention the fun of taking your clothes off and watching you strip would be taken away from me," Jacob said with a wink. He walked to the door and propped up on the door frame. "For someone so fast, it takes you forever to get dressed," The wolf said with a wink and a smirk securely on his face.

Edward let out a sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Now, how did you know I was going to strip for you later?" he teased. "Are you sure you haven't picked up Alice's talents during your stay?" The pale boy sat on the bed to pull on his socks and shoes before standing up again to join Jacob at the door. "I'm ready if you're ready," he declared.

"I think I need a little bit more physical healing before I leave," Jacob said with a smile as he pulled Edward to him by his belt loops and pressed his lips against the others. A smile was present as he pressed his mouth to Edward's as he actually cupped the pale man's bottom. He gave it a firm squeeze as he pushed Edward's body more firmly against himself.

There was a small surprised sound that came from Edward, but it was muffled as his lips were pressed to Jacob's. The vampire mentally shrugged, and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. And suddenly, Edward found himself wishing that he HADN'T put on his clothes.

Jacob smirked as he pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Come on before we have a reenactment of the shower," He finished with a a smirk. He moved away from Edward and headed down the stairs. He moved down the stairs and through the Cullen's home thankful that no other of the family were home. "I must admit. Feels nice to just walk around naked all the time," he said with a chuckle at the front door.

Edward smiled, and followed Jacob down the stairs. "Hmm," he murmured. "Well, it seems I have a lot to look forward to." The vampire opened the door and stepped outside, waiting for Jacob to come outside as well, and when he had Edward shut the door behind them. "I suppose we're going to your house?" he asked, as if he couldn't check for himself.

Jacob smiled, winked, and swiftly transformed. 'It's kinda breezy out here today,' He thought to his boyfriend as a small gust of wind blew through his fur. He walked over to Edward and rubbed up against his body, nudging him slightly and chuckled. He slid his large body in between Edward's legs and stood up lifting Edward off the ground slightly and looked up with a wink. 'Hold on,' He thought as he braced himself to dash off into the woods.

Edward's eyes widened with shock as Jacob practically forced him onto his back like a horse. His surprised expression turned into a fond smile and he held onto Jacob's fur gently as he took of into the forest. 'Not bad,' he thought to himself. 'Seems like a leisurely stroll for me, but this is nice.' He buried his face into the werewolf's neck, inhaling. Even as a wolf, his boyfriend still held the same scent he had come to love.

Jacob smiled. He loved the feeling of Edward nuzzling against him. He felt more powerful, more in control of himself, when he was in wolf form. He slowed his run to a walk before stopping all together next to a small stream in the woods. He lay down in the swaying grass and tipped his body slightly causing Edward to slide off of his back and onto the grass in the curl of his body. He lay his head against Edward's legs and wrapped his tail around them as well blocking most of their bodies from the wind.

Edward leaned back against Jacob's side. On reflex, his hand automatically began petting Jacob. "What a nice place," he said. "I don't think I've ever been in this area of the woods." If Edward could sleep, this is exactly the place he would love to come to just to take a nap. He could feel Jacob's breathing against his back and sighed. His cold skin was immune to the chill that hung in the air, and he began to worry that it wasn't doing much for Jacob. He hoped his fur was thick enough to repel the cold.

Jacob felt Edward's fingers coarse through his fur. He tried his hardest to resist the urge. 'No...' He thought. 'Must....not....do....it....' his mind fought. In the end, he failed. His large back leg began to thump against the ground. His mouth stretched as a normal dogs would. His skin tightened. This feeling was amazing. He felt like any normal random stray because of the treatment...but he didn't mind.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. He turned around and placed both of his hands on Jacob's stomach and rubbed up and down. It was quite amusing to see his boyfriend react in such a way. "Does that feel good?" he asked, though he knew the answer. One of his hands reached up and scratched behind one of his ears.

Jacob's large tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he rolled on to his back. He couldn't figure out what in god's name had come over him but he wanted more of the attention. His leg continued to beat as he leaned his head in against Edward's cool hand. He had some talented fingers that's for sure.

Edward grinned. "You know," he started. "I've never had a dog before, but I'd imagine this is pretty similar." He finished scratching his belly and sat back. It was definitely different having a lover that was male, but he had never really thought about the difference that was brought on by Jacob being a werewolf.

Jacob smirked as he rolled back onto his stomach. He looked Edward in the eyes for a moment before dragging his large tongue up the center of his face. With a chuckle he thought, 'That was the only thing missing from a pet experience.' He moved his large body into a sitting position and stared at his lover. 'We should probably be getting to my house soon.' He thought to the other.

Edward's face contorted to a look that said, 'You did not just do that!' but instead of saying anything, he just wiped his face with his sleeve and sighed. "You're right. We should get going," he replied. He gave Jacob one more scratch behind the ears before standing up. He wasn't sure if he was walking this time or not, so Edward settled for walking speed, just in case Jacob decided to pull another stunt like he had only moments before.

Jacob wasn't done playing around however. He walked up behind Edward and placed the top of his head in the center of Edward's back and pushed forward making sure Edward stumbled. He sat down and wagged his tail like a friendly little puppy. He tipped his head to the side, one ear flopped over and the other standing straight up to give the good dog effect. His tongue was hanging out the side of his open mouth.

Edward turned around after stumbling forward a bit and looked at Jacob with a soft expression. This attitude that Jacob had adopted really did seem to bring out his inner...puppy. Edward ruffled his boyfriend's fur playfully and gave him a good scratch under the chin. "You are so energetic today," the vampire commented. It was by no means a bad one either. He absolutely loved Jacob's playfulness and wouldn't trade it for the world.

'Never know' Jacob thought as he lifted his head up for the attention. 'Probably has something to do with the long overdue session in the shower' he finished with a chuckle. His mind wandered back to images from his earlier encounter with his lover. His tail wagged a bit more enthusiastically.

Edward had chosen the wrong moment to linger in his lover's mind, because the images that were brought forth were nothing but enticing. He suddenly found himself looking forward to another instance like the one in the shower. "We should get your clothes quickly," he said. "Because the next time I see you naked, I am totally jumping you where you stand." Not only was what he said a tease, but a promise.

Jacob smiled and started to walk at a slow leisurely pace. He turned his head to look back at Edward calling him to walk with him. His tail swayed back and forth. His ears perked up as he continued on his way. He enjoyed spending time alone with Edward, no one to bother them. They could talk amongst themselves and have intimate moments without anyone interrupting. He walked close to Edward, almost possessively. He dared anyone to try to get to 'his' vampire.

Edward placed a hand on Jacob's back as they walked. He enjoyed keeping physical contact with him, even when they were walking. Though Jacob had phased into his wolf form, Edward could feel the heat through his fur. It was still so amazing to him the contrast in their body temperatures. He caught a stray thought from him and he felt a warmth fill his chest. Did he really think of him as 'his' vampire? The notion brought a smile to his face.

Jacob broke through the shrubbery lining the woods. La Push beach was lay out in front of his vision. He could see his home passed a few of the other brown buildings. 'Shall we?' Jacob thought looking up at Edward questioningly. He put one paw forward as he waited for Edward's answer. It was still weird to have any of the Cullens on Quileute land.

Edward stepped forward and out of the woods. "Yes," he replied in a low voice. They walked the rest of the way out and came around to the back of the house so as not to be seen by others. He walked up to the back door and scanned the house to see if Billy was home. Unfortunately for them, he was. They would have to sneak in past him and all the way to Jacob's room. This was not a problem for Edward, but he was slightly worried about how Jacob was going to get inside without being noticed. He couldn't very well go inside as he was, and if he phased back he would be naked. And who _wouldn't _notice a naked teen walking inside the house. "Would you like me to get your clothes for you?" Edward asked.

'Why? I'm not afraid of my father,' Jacob thought as he looked up at his lover. He nudged the back door open with his large head. 'Come on' he thought as he walked in.

"Welcome home Jacob, Edward," Billy said greeting the boys with a nod of his head. "Seth left something for you on your dresser. Said it was important," He said flipping through the stations on the television. Jacob nodded knowing if he had said or thought something his father wouldn't have heard or understood.

Jacob made his way into his bedroom and quickly phased, throwing on a pair of blue jean knee length shorts as he sauntered over to the dresser. On the maple dresser lay an old tattered book with a note sticking out of the top. Finishing buttoning his shorts, Jacob lifted the book and dusted some of the filth off the cover to reveal a wolf howling carved into it. He flipped it open to the page marked with the note and unfolded the small piece of paper.

'Dear Jacob, found something you might like to know.' He passed the note to Edward as he looked at the page. His jaw went slack as he read the page.

On the page was written on how it was possible for Quileutes to give up their wolf spirits and be human. A thought crossed through his mind... He could be with Edward forever...as a vampire...

Edward sat on the edge of Jacob's small bed, watching as Jacob's expression changed. Suddenly curious and too polite to invade his thoughts, he stood up and walked up behind him. "Jacob?" Edward whispered. The vampire glanced over his lover's shoulder to read the page that he had flipped to in the old book and his jaw dropped as well. Surely this had to be some kind of joke. Jacob could actually have a chance to stay with him forever? He let out a shuddering sigh. "Is this...true?"

"DAAAAD!" Jacob's voice rang through the house and most likely the entire reserve. Billy threw the door open in a panic as he rolled into the room quickly. "What's wrong?" he questioned when he saw both boys with mystified gazes on their countenance. Jacob passed the book to his father and questioned, "Is it true?"

Billy's face tightened. He had hoped Jacob wouldn't remember the old stories or come across this information. He knew the decision he would make. "Yes..." Billy said sitting the book on his lap. "You can give up your wolf spirit and become as a normal human."

Edward's face lowered. If Jacob were to give up his wolf spirit, they would be together forever. But would that really be what he wanted? Jacob loved his ability to phase. It was the only thing that set him apart from normal humans. And above all, it was concealable. He could easily hide the fact that he was a werewolf, but to be a vampire would mean constant secrecy.

Jacob sat down on the side of his bed and interlocked his fingers, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Sounds a little too perfect..." Jacob spoke softly. "No matter what," Billy began sitting the book in his son's lap. "I know you will make the right choice for you." With that, Billy rolled out of the room and slowly slid the door shut behind him.

Edward sat down next to Jacob, a considerable gap between them for the first time in days. He couldn't in good conscience bring himself to sit too closely to Jacob while he had to debate about something this critical. The vampire felt a twang of guilt. He was the cause of Jacob's confusion. It was plainly painted on the werewolf's face, the inner turmoil that must have been welling inside from the conflicting feelings rising inside. Edward didn't need Jasper's powers to tell his feelings this time.

"I think..."Jacob began. "I think we need to go talk to some of the elders. See what this is about," Jacob rationalized. He wasn't too sure he could convince himself to do something so drastic. Giving up what had essentially made him....him. Going to the other side. Becoming one of those that had had to face off against so many times before. Maybe he could just refuse to learn to control his phasing. As long as he couldn't control it....He wouldn't age. Wouldn't that work?

Edward nodded, solemnly. There was nothing he could do at this point in order to influence Jacob's choice in any way. It wouldn't be fair for him. If Jacob could find a solution that made him happy, then Edward would be content. "If you think that would be best, then we'll consult them," he said. "But, I agree with your dad, Jacob." He would support whatever decision the native boy would make, whether it be to become a vampire, or to refuse.

"I...I will do it myself...." Jacob said standing. He turned his back to Edward. He couldn't let the vampire see the conflict on his face. He knew he wanted to be with Edward...but at what costs to his humanity. He turned and jumped out his window, phased mid sprint towards the woods, and was gone.

Edward slumped backwards on the small bed that he sat on. Alone. He wondered what Jacob would choose, but then again, he didn't want to think of it. If Jacob said yes, they'd be able to stay together for the rest of their immortal lives. But if Jacob was unhappy with it, then Edward considered it an unworthy feat. And if he said no...Edward had already decided to support his lover's decisions no matter what. But would he actually be able to cope if Jacob said no? No. He would feel more dead than he had his entire unnatural existence.

Days passed and Jacob couldn't convince himself to go to the elders. He had yet to go home either. He found himself wandering further and further away from what he knew as home. He missed his father...He missed his friends....He missed his vampire...Edward. His thoughts filled with the thoughts of Edward and his feelings for him. He knew his love for Edward was true but he wasn't sure if he could give up his wolf spirit. It was who he was now... It was how he coped with everything. Just phase and run. It wouldn't be that way any more. Would he still be as fast as Edward? Would he still be as strong as he is now? He loved meat so much in his wolf and human forms... Would he be able to control himself as a vampire? Would he be like the Cullens...or those he fought against?

Could he really do this?

Since the day that Jacob had found out about the loophole in being a werewolf, Edward had barely spoken a word to anyone else. He walked home at a human rate that day, not able to will himself to run at the speed that would only remind him of Jacob. And thinking of Jacob only reminded him that he had no clue where he was at the moment. But no matter how worried he was, Edward's guilt prevented him from looking for him. "If I give him space, perhaps he'll be able to think better," he said to himself.

Days passed, and he hadn't heard from Jacob. The vampire barely left his room, even though he was starving himself. At some point someone had brought him an animals body so that he could feed, but he never looked at them and he mumbled his thanks half-heartedly. He didn't even taste the blood as it seeped into his mouth. He wanted Jacob back. Without him, everything had lost all luster.

Jacob stood in the water of a small creek, the water rushing over his large paws, moving the fur about. He had been gone, away from those he cared about, for 3 weeks now. He new he needed to make a decision. It was growing harder and harder to choose. He knew how much he loved Edward. But he also he knew how much he loved being a wolf. Running through the woods at high speeds. The feel of the wind through his fur. But most importantly, not having to hide away from the sun. Being able to walk among other humans undetected anywhere. His favorite part...was the feel of his warm skin and the thud of his heart beneath his chest...He had done it. He stepped from the water. He had made his decision.

**Author's note: PLEASE DON'T SHOOT US!**


End file.
